Thor Discovers Technology, YouTube, Homosexuality
by PurpleRanger
Summary: The Avengers live together and are weird. Tony and Clint spend an evening explaining various things to Thor, which leads to truth or dare, which leads to Clint and Thor hooking up. Now they are cute boyfriends! Yay! M for gay sex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the Avengers. Marvel does.

**Warnings: **Silliness, YouTube, discussions of [homosexual] sex, homosexual sex

**Author's Notes: **After seeing the movie, we realized we would honestly watch tons of movies of the Avengers just chilling and being weird. And so, we present a saga of the Avengers living together! Also, sex. We like that, so they often speak about it. And have it. And there aren't many Thor/Clint stories so we're goddamn writing one here.

**Thor Discovers Technology, YouTube, and Homosexuality**

"I do not understand. This thin... screen… holds hundreds of so-called videos?" Thor asked, staring at the computer that Tony had given him. They were relaxing on the couch of the living room in the penthouse of Stark tower. Tony could not for the life of him remember offering the penthouse as a group living space, but somehow all the Avengers had moved in.

"Millions, more like. We've been over this fifty times, Thor. You can type words there and it will spit back a bunch of videos you can watch," Stark responded with a sigh. "Look, here. We type in 'cat' and then push that button and you can tap any of those underlined words and watch a video of cats." God, it was exhausting, being a genius and having to explain every little bit of technology to Thor and Steve.

"I did not know that cats could play instruments," Thor said slowly, holding the screen at arm's length and glaring at it suspiciously.

"They can't, that's what's funny about it," Clint explained from behind Thor, wandering over to the bar to get a drink. "Hey, Tony, this is some fancy alcohol you've got here."

"I'm a billionaire, of course I have fancy alcohol," Tony said, contemplating running down to the R&D division of the tower to get away from all of these people who apparently needed every little thing explained to them. At least Steve had finally figured out that it wasn't okay to be racist. That was a nice lesson to have behind them.

"Tony?" Thor said, putting the screen down and digging into the pocket of his new jeans to pull something out. "Could you explain to me again how to use this strange telecone device?"

"It's a tele_phone_, Thor," Tony said, walking over to the bar to take a much-needed gulp of bourbon. "Okay, do you remember anything about it?"

"I push on numbers to make it work!" Thor replied in his booming voice, proud that he had remembered that much of how to work the peculiar tiny human device. "Like this!" he added, mashing a finger down before frowning. "Is the screen supposed to crack and go black like that?"

"I swear, Thor, if you break a fifth phone I will not be getting you a new one," Tony threatened, taking the broken piece of technology from his Asgardian friend. "No more technology tonight. Let's all just… hang out."

"Hang…out?" Thor questioned, tilting his head, "On what would we be hanging? And why can it not be inside?"

Tony gave him a level stare, trying his best not to start banging his forehead against the nearby countertop in frustration. Instead, he gave his most charming Stark smile and tried to think happy thoughts as he launched into yet another explanation to help inform his clueless companion.

"Hanging out, my dear demi God, means spending time together. Having fun. You know what "fun" is right?" Tony asked, gesturing wildly with his usual dramatic flair.

Thor narrowed his eyes, unappreciative of being talked to like a fool.

"Yes, I am aware of the definition of "fun" Stark," the Asgardian said curtly, "But just what is it we are supposed to do to have this fun?" He turned back to the laptop on the coffee table. "Watch more videos? I find them rather amusing!" As if to demonstrate, he struck a key with his pointer finger the way he had been taught, causing the video to continue playing. "Oh look, this one just fell off of that table! What a foolish little creature!"

"Thor, my man, you are really strange sometimes," Clint chimed in, strolling over from the bar with a glass of expensive looking scotch in hand. He plopped down heavily on the couch next to Thor and raised his glass slightly to keep the amber liquid from spilling, "Scratch that, you're always pretty weird. Granted, you aren't from around here."

The Asgardian turned his head to look at the other, frowning. "Really? I thought I was starting to blend in rather well."

The archer paused in the middle of a sip to look at him incredulously.

"You have biceps the size of my head and speak like you want the whole world to hear you. That's not exactly what I would call "blending in" buddy."

"Oh," Thor replied, looking slightly put out, "Well I will just have to try harder then!" he exclaimed in a voice that was even more thunderous than usual.

Tony sighed, picking up his glass of bourbon and sashaying over to join the other two on the couch. "Hey lightening rod, I think you're backtracking a bit there." The billionaire squinted at the screen of the computer in Thor's lap, "Are you _still _watching those videos? Aren't you bored or something?"

"Of course not!" Thor answered, as if that were an impossibility, "Look how many there are! That one is even wearing a silly sort of helmet, how queer!"

"Hey, you know what makes these videos even _more _fun?" Clint asked, grinning widely and leaning forward as if he were about to relay an important piece of information, "Getting high!"

Thor looked at him, obviously confused, "We must go into the air to make them more fun? That is very strange."

"No, Sparky, that's not what he means," Tony said deprecatingly, taking a sip of his drink and closing his eyes, "I remember when I was at MIT…."

"Stop right there Stark," Clint snapped, pointing at the billionaire, "If I have to hear _one_ more story about you and your damn MIT degree, I'm going to shoot an arrow into my own foot! One of the exploding ones."

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it," Tony huffed petulantly, crossing his arms.

"I still do not understand," Thor said, interrupting the little argument, "What is this "getting high"? I am curious."

"Don't let them talk you into that stuff Thor. Those two are horrible influences."

The three jumped in surprise and turned their heads to look at Bruce, who was now leaning against the counter, arms crossed.

"I'll never understand how someone who turns into a huge green giant can sneak up on people like a damn ninja," Tony said, narrowing his eyes at his fellow genius, "And I will have you know I am a brilliant influence."

"Brilliantly depraved, perhaps," Banner replied dryly. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his old, worn out jeans and walked over to stand behind the couch. "What are you all doing anyways?"

"Well, apparently we're watching goddamn cat videos," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Guess they don't have those in Asgard."

"How do they get these videos on this computer?" Thor interrupted. "Is there a group of people who film cats for a living?"

"No, regular people film them and then upload them," Clint explained. "We did that sort of shit for fun in college. We'd make videos of us doing funny things and then post 'em online."

"So… we could make one and make it go on the computer?" Thor asked slowly. "Tony? I would like a cat, please."

Tony sighed. Yes, he was a billionaire and, yes, he could most certainly afford to support the Avengers, but he wished that they didn't rely so much on him. "Fine, I'll buy you a cat, but _only _to teach you about the responsibility of having a pet."

"Let us go to the cat purchasing store!" Thor boomed, standing up. He was in regular clothes rather than his cape and hero suit, so he was all ready to go.

Pressing a finger to the corner of his eye to make it stop twitching, Tony nodded and grabbed his wallet. "Let's go, lightning boy. Let's use quiet voices, though, okay?"

"Clint refers to those as inside voices," Thor informed Tony, voice a little softer than usual. "But then he tells me to use my inside voice even when we are outside. I do not believe he is as smart as you, Tony."

"No, he is not. I went to MIT, and he went to some state party school," Tony said in his usual superior tone. "And I graduated when I was seventeen. Do you have school back in God-land?"

"No. All of our learning is from parents and others of our elders. Mostly we just learn the history of our people and how to be a warrior," Thor explained. "Those who do not show promise in warrior training when they are young are sent to apprentice with cooks or weapon makers, so they can learn a trade."

"Sounds cool," Tony said, getting into the driver's seat of one of his many convertibles and waiting for Thor to get in on the other side before speeding off toward an area he knew to have a pet store.

An hour later, Tony and Thor returned to Stark tower and went up to the penthouse again. Thor was carrying a tiny orange and white kitten in his gigantic arms, pulling a little trolley behind him that had the litter box, litter, food, and toys. "Look at my cat!" he boomed, sitting down next to Clint and making him pet the animal. "I have named it Harry Potter because I saw that movie and I enjoyed it greatly! It is my favorite movie. Except for that _Notebook _movie that made me cry. I believe that is my favorite."

"I still can't believe you cried when we watched the _Notebook._ Your biceps are too big for you to be a movie crier," Clint said, smirking. "Anyway, while you were gone, I got to thinking… we should play truth or dare or never have I ever! Bruce and Steve and Natasha all went to dinner somewhere, so it's just us. We can learn secrets about each other! I like knowing everyone's secrets."

"Truth or dare? What is that?" Thor asked, petting Harry Potter gently and looking confused.

"Basically, we each ask each other truth or dare. If you pick truth, the asker gets to ask you anything and you have to answer. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever they tell you," Tony explained. "What are we, twelve?"

"It sounds enjoyable! Tony! Truth or dare?" Thor asked, smiling brightly. This game sounded fun to him; he felt like he didn't know very much about the others.

"Truth," Tony responded after a moment's deliberation. Truth seemed like a much safer choice; Thor would probably make up weird dares that might not be possible without his Iron Man suit.

"What is the lowest, uh, what do you call it…" Thor leaned over and whispered quickly with Hawkeye. "What is the lowest grade you ever got?"

Tony sighed. "One time, I got an A minus. It was horrible. I was beyond ashamed and had to get good and drunk to try to forget about it. Okay, Clint. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'll need to drink more before I agree to any dares from you guys," Clint said as he took another gulp from his glass.

"Well… have you ever kissed a man?" Tony asked with a smirk, sure he was going to mortify the archer with that one.

Clint burst out laughing. "Do you really think that's going to embarrass me?" he asked once he got his laughter under control. "Tony, those of us who didn't graduate college when we were seventeen used those four years to experiment. I've kissed men and even had sex with them."

Thor's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "You have had relations with another man?" he asked in a hushed, awed voice. "What does that feel… I mean… why would you… well, uh, how does that work?"

"Oh, Jesus," Tony sighed, getting another drink from the bar. If Clint was going to start explaining gay sex to Thor, he needed to get more inebriated.

"Well, Thor, you know how regular sex works between a man and a women, right?" Clint asked, waiting until Thor nodded before continuing. "So with two guys, one sticks his penis in the other one's, you know, butt. You have to stretch the guy's butt with your fingers first so it won't hurt. The guy who puts his penis in is called the top, and the other guy is called the bottom."

Thor nodded, signaling that he understood. "And that gives you joy? As much joy as having relations with a woman?"

"Yeah, definitely," Clint said. "I mean, I really like it. And there are some guys who prefer it to fuckin' girls."

"Are you one of those guys, Clint?" Tony asked curiously. "Are you gay? Or bi? Or a big slut who'll sleep with anything with a pulse?"

"I'm not a slut, thank you very much. I was in college, but now I'm not," Clint said cheerfully. "Well, I guess I like both pretty well. I go more for guys, but…"

Thor was looking at the floor, lost in thought. "Do you believe I would enjoy it?" he asked Clint. "I would really like to enjoy life to the fullest here on earth."

"Well, you want to experiment?" Clint asked with a teasing smirk. His eyes went wide in shock, though, when Thor nodded earnestly. "Y-you want to have sex with me?"

"I would like to try. It might be fun, mightn't it?" Thor asked, giving Hawkeye a hopeful, innocent smile. "Come with me," he boomed, grabbing Clint's hand and dragging the archer with him, the human sporting a small, confused smile.

Tony just stared as the two disappeared from the living room and into the elevator, probably going down to Thor's apartment one floor down. What the hell was going on? Whatever. He didn't care. He just got up and grabbed the entire bottle of bourbon and sat on the couch, flicking on the gargantuan television to watch _Top Gear_.

In the elevator, Thor gave Clint a huge smile. "I am so glad you are agreeing to teach me these things," he said happily. "I am very curious. And you are rather good-looking!"

Clint laughed happily. "You aren't that bad yourself. I've gotta say, though, that was kind of out of the blue. Not that I mind, of course, just… didn't expect it."

"Well, I did not know before that men could have relations," Thor explained, pulling Clint into his apartment once the elevator got to the right floor. "So, uh, how does one go about doing this on Earth? Customs on Asgard are rather… discourteous."

"Kissing, groping, then… go for it. Would you prefer to be on top or bottom?" Clint asked, holding Thor's hand happily and making him slow down to a normal walking pace to go into the Asgardian's bedroom.

"On top! That is the man's position," Thor boomed, closing the bedroom door behind him. After a look at Clint raising one eyebrow, he hastily backtracked. "Not that you, being on bottom with me, would be less of a man, Clint. Sorry, that was rude of me to imply that."

Clint laughed. "It's okay," he told his soon-to-be-lover. "I know how you feel. It's easier to be on top the first time if you've been with women before." He looked around Thor's room; he had never been there before. "This is a nice room, Thor. I'm diggin' the bed."

Thor grinned proudly. "I bought it. At a store!" he explained happily. "And I put it together. Tony's a little mad, though. I had to get a second one because I tried to put the first one together with Mjolnir. It turns out that wood cannot withstand the power of my hammer." He shrugged. "Anyway. Do I need to get undressed now?"

Sitting down on the bed, Clint shook his head. "No, Thor. Just… lie down in bed with me and let things happen, okay? We don't need to plan everything out. Is sex in Asgard really… utilitarian? I mean, is it just do it under the covers and go?" he asked, trying to understand where Thor was coming from.

"Yes. It is simply for procreation, though it is enjoyable. I suppose that does not apply here, as we cannot procreate," Thor said thoughtfully, lying down in his bed and toing off his shoes, letting them drop onto the sheepskin he had next to his bed as a rug.

"Well, let me introduce you to human gay sex," Clint said, grinning widely and lying on his side, looking into Thor's eyes with a happy little blush. "It has no purpose other than feeling good."

Thor rolled onto his side to face Clint. "I do enjoy feeling good," he said cheerfully, waiting for Clint to initiate the kissing. He wanted to be on top but was not quite sure how to start.

Clint leaned in close to Thor and pressed his lips to the demigod's. He felt Thor smiling against him, so he opened his lips up to deepen the kiss, groaning a bit. God, the Asgardian was so attractive and a damn good kisser. He squirmed closer to Thor, pressing himself against the chiseled body.

Thor grunted loudly and wrapped an arm around the archer, pulling him closer. His instincts were taking over and he was forgetting his lack of knowledge and his inexperience.

Realizing he hadn't asked something important, Clint pulled back, panting quietly. "Thor? Do you… do you have lube and… and condoms?" he asked breathlessly, his cock starting to grow in his jeans.

"Yes!" Thor boomed excitedly, rolling over to rummage through the drawer in his bedside table. "Tony gave them to me. I believe he was being facetious, though, as he was laughing the whole time. But here they are!" he exclaimed, tossing a bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms onto the bed.

Clint's lips twitched upward. "Magnums," he said with a little nod. "Judging by the parts of your body I've seen… those are a good idea."

Thor smiled, obviously not understanding. "What are you referring to?"

"Um, your dick. Cock. Penis," Clint said, having to clarify his slang for his clearly confused man. "You know, magnums are for especially big and powerful ones and, well, everything about you is big and powerful."

Looking proud, Thor nodded. "Yes." He looked at the box and bottle. "So, do I need to use these now?" he asked, obviously not sure how to use them.

Clint shook his head. "Thor, we don't just do this mechanically. I'll be gasping and begging and helping you all I can when I'm ready for all that," he promised, then pulled the demigod in for a passionate kiss.

Thor pulled Clint in close and kissed him back roughly, feeling his penis hardening in his pants. He felt a jolt of pleasure when he rubbed his hips gently against Clint's, so he pulled the archer against him harder, grunting loudly. "Clint!" he moaned loudly, pulling his lips from the other man's to express how good he felt.

"Yeah?" Clint gasped, thrusting against Thor and reaching for the Asgardian's t-shirt and yanking it up and over the long-haired man's head. "Jesus, you're hot." He ran his fingers over Thor's rock-hard abdominal muscles and groaned happily.

Mimicking his bed partner, Thor pulled Clint's shirt off and then, making his own first move, went for the archer's pants, fumbling with his belt. It took a couple tries to make his powerful fingers slow down enough to undo the buckle, but he finally got it and moved onto opening the button and zipper. "You… you do not wear undergarments?" he asked as he started pulling Clint's pants down mid-thigh.

"Nope," Clint responded with a cocky little grin. "Do you?" he asked as he started yanking Thor's pants down. He gave a mock-sigh. "You do. I'd like to request you don't wear those again, if you want to repeat this." He kicked out of his pants while pushing Thor's down and letting the demigod squirm out of his.

Thor leaned down to suck on Clint's neck hungrily, more turned on than he had ever been in his immortal life. "May we begin?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Clint gasped, handing Thor the lube. "Put this on your fingers and start opening me up, one finger at a time."

Obediently, Thor took the bottle and squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers, giggling quietly at the feel of it before nervously moving one finger toward Clint. The archer rolled onto his back and spread his legs, motioning for Thor to climb on top of him. The demigod did, and he shyly moved his finger to Clint's entrance, starting to press the thick digit in slowly.

Clint groaned loudly. "Oh, yeah," he whispered encouragingly. "Yeah, Thor. Okay, move it around and then put a second one in with it." He gasped, hips jerking up a bit, when Thor obeyed, the Asgardian's two fingers stretching him open nicely. "Move 'em around like scissors," he instructed breathlessly. "And… try to find my prostate. Crook your finger and feel for a lump."

Not quite sure what he was doing, Thor bent his finger a bit, grinning widely when he felt a little bump and pushed on it. "So it is pleasurable?" he asked cheerfully when Clint let out a sudden moan and bucked his hips up.

"Yeah, very. Okay, add another finger and keep pushing on my prostate while you continue stretching me," Hawkeye gasped out. "Are you hard?"

"Extremely," Thor said with a huge grin, pressing a third finger into his teammate, looking down in interest at where his fingers entered, rather excited that he would be putting his penis in there soon. "Do I need to put on the comdon?"

"Condom, Thor," Clint gasped out with a breathy little laugh. "And yeah. Straddle me and I'll do it for you?" he suggested, grabbing a little foil square and ripping it open. Once Thor's erection was close enough, he pinched the tip of the condom and rolled the latex down the demigod's massive cock. "Jesus, Thor. Don't think I've ever seen anyone this big, much less fucked."

Thor smiled proudly. "That is a good thing, right?" he asked, needing to be assured that everything was going well. Clint's hands had felt so nice on him while the archer had put the condom on, and now Thor was ready for the main event. "Do I enter you now?" he asked, suddenly sounding a little shy.

"Yeah," Clint groaned excitedly. "Take out your fingers and rub all the extra lube onto your penis, then push in. _Slowly_," he added emphatically, worried Thor would get carried away and rip him open.

Thor nodded, pulling his fingers out of Clint's warm body and rubbing the liquid on them onto his erection. He lined up and took a deep breath before slowly pressing in. He let out a shocked grunt. "This feels very, very good," he moaned, looking down at Clint in amazement.

Clint managed a little smile. "Yeah. Slow," he reminded his friend, then brought his arms up, looping one around Thor's waist and lifting the other up higher to grip Thor's long hair and bring him down for a deep kiss.

Scared of hurting his teammate, Thor went as slow as he could, though all his body wanted to do was thrust in deep. Soon, his balls were resting against Clint's ass, and he broke their kiss to pant heavily, resting his forehead on the archer's. "Cl-Clint. This is wonderful," he gasped softly, supporting all his weight on one hand so he could use the other to softly stroke Hawkeye's cheek.

Panting loudly, Clint nodded. "Yeah. It'll feel even better when you start moving, though," he teased breathlessly, jerking his hips up a bit and moaning.

Taking the hint, Thor began to thrust in and out with small movements, not going as hard, fast, or deep as his body wanted to. He wasn't willing to risk putting Hawkeye in any pain. "Oh! Yes!" he grunted, burying his face in Clint's neck and kissing at it.

Clint loved Thor humping him like this, not kissing his lips. There was something unbearably hot about the larger man draped over him and fucking him like this; it felt almost animalistic. "Harder," he gasped out, jerking his hips up to meet Thor's. "Harder!"

Thor drove in harder, moaning in pleasure as he did so. "Yes!" he panted before attacking Clint's neck again with his teeth, nipping and sucking and marking the archer hungrily. He sped up his thrusts a little too, now going with pure instinct, doing whatever made him feel good.

"Thor? I need… fuck! I need you to reach between… ohgodohgod! Between us and stroke me," Clint moaned, rather amazed he managed to put that sentence together.

Eager to please Clint but not quite understanding what the man meant, Thor braced a hand against the mattress and pushed himself up to create some room between the sweat-slicked bodies and tentatively reached out his free hand to pet at Clint's abs, not sure why the man so desperately seemed to need this.

"No!" Clint groaned. "Wrap your hand around my… God! My cock and stroke," he explained, moaning loudly in relief when Thor did so, the Asgardian's strong, warm grip feeling amazing. "I'm going… fuck! I'm going to come!" he ground out just a minute later, bucking his hips up hard before coming with a throaty moan, covering Thor's large hand with his semen, some of it splashing onto the demigod's stomach.

"Clint!" Thor moaned, thrusting in hard and fast as the archer's body constricted around his throbbing erection. It only took him a couple sharp jerks of his hips before he let out an ear-splitting bellow and filled the condom. After riding out his explosive orgasm, he fell forward onto Clint, kissing feebly at his neck.

"So… you liked it?" Clint asked breathlessly a few moments later, once he felt coherent enough to form a sentence.

"Yes, I enjoyed that completely," Thor said, clearly drowsy but content. "Would you like to stay in my bed instead of going down to your apartment? I have an extra towel if you would like to shower," he added, remembering his manners. "But I would like you to stay. That was a wonderful bonding experience. May we do it again sometime?" he asked with a huge, hopeful smile.

"Of course. To both staying over, and to doing that again," Clint said, glad that had gone so well.

"I also enjoyed the kissing. Would you like to do some more of that? Right now?" Thor asked, kissing the tip of the archer's nose happily.

THE END.

**A.N.: **It was going to be just a fun little PG-13 rated thing but you know PORN. Plus one of us is now all into Clint/EVERYONE and Thor/Tony so expect that in the fics to follow. Hope you liked it! **AND YES WE KNOW CLINT DIDN'T GO TO COLLEGE. HE WAS ALL WEIRDO CIRCUS KID BUT SHUT UP GAY SEX. **That's why this is posted in the movie fandom, not the comics one :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We don't own any of these characters. Marvel does!

**Warnings: **Gay sex, accidental injury of a partner, voyeurism/masturbation, rampant mispronunciation, fluff

**A.N.: **We were thinking about how much stronger Thor is than Clint, and realized that there could be some angst-fluff if Thor accidentally hurt his boyfriend, so…

**Oops**

"I did not mean to!" Thor explained, looking extremely distressed as he carried Clint into Bruce's lab. "I suppose I grabbed him too hard but I promise I am not a mean boyfriend!"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Okay, Thor, babe, it's not that bad. It's probably just a little sprained. And it's my wrist, so why are you carrying me?"

Thor looked at his boyfriend incredulously. "I hurt you. I am simply helping you now to make up for it, and to prove that I care for you and never intended to hurt you."

"What happened?" Bruce asked, putting down the beaker he had been holding and looking at Clint's swollen, bruised wrist, turning the archer's arm a little so he could see the injury from all angles.

"I accidentally pulled on his arm!" Thor said, his normally happy voice sounding utterly anguished. "I let go as soon as he said it hurt but it had already happened and I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, Thor, I know you didn't do this on purpose," Bruce said in a soothing tone, pressing gently at the injury and apologizing softly when Clint hissed in pain. "It looks like it's just a sprain. There's an x-ray machine a couple floors down so we can make sure, but I think we just need to wrap it up and let it rest for a few days. You'll have to hold off on any archery practice," he added firmly.

"What will I do if I can't train?" Clint asked. He spent most days working on his shot and testing various trick arrows that Tony developed for him. It was rare that a day went by that he wasn't on a mission or practicing.

"Do not fear, Clint. I will take care of you," Thor boomed, kissing the archer's forehead and finally sounding less upset. "I will bring you your meals and assist you with bathing so that you rarely have to leave the bed. That way you will heal sooner."

"Bruce, can you please explain to Mr. Overprotective that I can still walk around with an injured wrist?" Clint asked Bruce, suppressing another roll of the eyes.

Bruce grinned. "He's right, Thor. Since it's his dominant hand, he can't write or do anything like that unless he uses his other hand, but he can walk around and make his own meals. You don't need to be so… extreme in your caring."

Thor shook his head, pulling Clint, who was still in his arms, a little closer to his broad chest. "No. I will help him throughout this time of healing. I am his bed partner, and it is my duty to assist him fully."

"Jesus," Clint muttered under his breath. As much as he loved Thor's fierce loyalty and intense affection, he felt like he would be smothered by his boyfriend's constant, overbearing assistance.

"I care greatly for him, and I will make sure he is completely comfortable and fully rested, so that he may heal sooner. Do not fear, Bruce. I am rather accomplished as a caretaker, as I have often assisted friends who were wounded in battle."

"Oh my God, Thor. This isn't a battle wound, this is a rough-housing sexy foreplay wound," Clint said, not caring that Bruce went beet red and cleared his throat awkwardly. "And it's my own fault. I should know better than to try to spar with you in the training room in hopes it will devolve into sex. You're stronger than I am by far, and you were not aware that this was going to lead to sex so you weren't distracted by the thought."

"Um, how about we go downstairs and get those x-rays done?" Bruce interjected before Thor could respond. He did not want to hear about his teammates' sex lives, especially not sparring foreplay. He'd never be able to see his friends fight without wondering if they were about to fuck. Dammit.

"Yes of course!" Thor boomed, shifting Clint carefully in his arms and following the scientist as he began to walk. "So, what exactly are these… X… rays? Are they dangerous?" He tightened his hold on his boyfriend protectively, "They sound dangerous."

Clint tried to not sigh too loudly. "No, they allow you to see the bones inside the body. That way Bruce can tell if my wrist is broken or not," he explained, leaning his face into Thor's chest. He didn't need to be carried, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it.

"Precisely. Thank you, Clint," Bruce said, glancing over his shoulder to give the archer an appreciative look. He knew how tiring it could sometimes be to explain things to Thor; this world was so different from his. He turned around again and led them to the elevator, letting a small grin quirk his lips. Maybe the responsibility of teaching the Asgardian would fall to Clint from now on. That sounded nice. "There is no need to worry Thor, everything will be just fine."

"Thor, babe, calm down," Clint soothed, reaching his uninjured hand up to pat his lover's broad chest. "You just sprained my wrist is all. Trust me, I have had much, much worse! This," he said, gesturing to his aching wrist, "this is nothing."

"But one's boyfriend should not hurt one like that," Thor protested. "I watched a movie on that Lifetime channel with Jane once and she explained that it's absolutely horrid when a boyfriend hits his partner."

Clint rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "Tell me Thor, did you mean to hurt me? Did you enjoy it?"

"No. I did not mean to, and I have felt a little sick ever since it occurred," the Asgardian admitted slowly. "I love you, Clint, I would never enjoy hurting you. Unless it was during that kinkful sex you have expressed interest in and shown me videos of."

Bruce made a strangled choking noise from in front of them and jammed his thumb frantically into the elevator button. "Come on, come on," he whispered desperately, willing it to come faster.

Clint glanced at the scientist and raised a brow, amused, then turned back to look up at Thor. "Well if you love me, and you didn't enjoy hurting me, then that means it wasn't abuse. So you're not a bad boyfriend. Just a damn clumsy one who doesn't know his own strength."

"Is this what kinkful sex is similar to?" Thor asked, not noticing Bruce's embarrassment. "Because if it is, I do not believe I would enjoy it."

Clint laughed, low and deep in his throat. "No Thor, not at all," he said slyly, glancing over at Bruce and smirking at the way his fellow Avenger stiffened noticeably. "S&M requires a lot more… finesse. And you don't break or sprain anything or cause any serious pain. Just a little bit of pain," he practically purred his next words, finding Bruce's reaction hilarious, "You know, enough to make it _exciting_!"

"Please explain kinkful sex again," Thor said, giving Clint a shy, hopeful look. "I may have misunderstood."

"Alright that is enough!" Bruce nearly shrieked, spinning around on his heel to point an accusing finger at the two. "There will be no more discussion of those things, or so help me Clint can go without an x-ray!"

"Why are you so angry?" Thor asked, looking like a kicked puppy. He then realized who it was that was angry. "I mean, I am very sorry, Bruce. We will discuss something else. Do you have a topic in mind?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'm not about to turn into the Hulk guys. I have a lot more control than that." At Thor's question, he shrugged and turned around again, stepping into the elevator as it finally arrived with a sharp, bell like sound. "I... I don't know. Talk about the weather or kittens or something. You like kittens."

"Harry Potter has grown up!" Thor boomed excitedly, extremely happy to be able to talk about his kitten; most of his teammates made him shut up about the orange ball of fluff. "He often plays with bits of string!"

"Yep, he's a cute little fluffball alright," Clint chimed in, grinning up at Thor as they entered the elevator. He chuckled a bit at the feeling of his stomach dropping as the elevator went down. "Except when he chewed my shoe last week. You would think the damn thing was a dog the way it acts sometimes."

Bruce just nodded along, not really listening, until they got to the correct floor. He led his friends down a long hall and into an examination room with an x-ray machine and got Clint set up with it before dragging Thor out of the room to watch through the glass as Banner ran the computer.

Thor placed his palms against the cool glass and leaned in far enough to press his nose to it as well, "What is this machine? This does not look safe." Thor's muscles tensed and he breathed through his nose, obviously uncomfortable with the situation, "He will be alright yes? It does not hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt at all, and they are so safe that we even do these for little children," Bruce said soothingly. He punched a couple keys on the computer to run the x-ray. "It'll just be about five minutes, Thor. Calm down, buddy."

Clint squirmed uncomfortably. He could hear his boyfriend's distress from where he was sitting, as the glass separating them was not sound proof, and it made him feel terrible, "It's okay babe, I'm just fine, there's no pain at all I promise," he called out, hoping the Asgardian could hear him.

As soon as Bruce said everything was over, Thor dashed into the room and scooped Clint up in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together in worry. "Are you, baby?" He had heard that endearment on a television show and was proud he was using it, like he was really from this planet!

Clint laughed and let Thor pick him up, resting his head against the god's chest, "I'm fine Thor, and nice choice of endearment. I'm gonna guess you got it from a TV show, right?" He grinned as he said this; he had grown to know Thor very well in the time they'd spent together as a couple.

"Yes, sweetie. I learned it in that show about the girl who likes the boy!" Thor explained, cuddling Clint close to him and kissing the archer softly. "I love you, Clint."

"Because that narrows it down," Bruce said dryly about the television show comment as he stepped into the room, crossing his arms.

Clint ignored the scientist and wrapped his good arm around Thor's neck. "I love you too Sparky."

"Bruce? Do you need to care more for Clint or may I take him up to our bedchambers?" Thor asked, not looking away from his boyfriend's face.

"Hold up a minute big guy, I still have to brace his wrist," Bruce explained, holding up a roll of soft medical tape. "Just to make sure he doesn't move it too much. As I suspected, it was just a sprain."

Thor let out a very obvious sigh. "Please do it rather quickly," he said, leaning down to kiss Clint as Bruce started wrapping up the archer's wrist.

The scientist huffed and wound the cloth tape around Clint's wrist quickly and skillfully, "Hold your horses man, it'll just take a second." He ripped the tape at the end and pinned it swiftly with a small, metal latch, "There. Now you can go upstairs and do your... hanky-panky in private."

"Thank you," Thor said, walking quickly to the elevator and pressing the button. He started kissing Clint deeply as they waited for the lift, too excited to wait.

Clint hummed happily into the kiss, then broke it at the disgusted noise Bruce made in response to the display, "Oh, can it, Banner. If it bothers you, then you can just turn the hell away now can't you?" he said sweetly before locking lips with his lover again noisily.

"Maybe you should wait for the next elevator," Thor suggested when the doors opened and he stepped in, pressing Clint's back against the wall and shifting the man in his arms so they were face to face. "Let me know if I am putting you in any pain," he panted softly before pressing his lips against his boyfriend's.

Clint returned the kiss with fervor, pulling away briefly to respond, "Don't touch my wrist and there won't be any pain. The rest of me though, that's fair game," he said, grinning before lifting his good hand up to tangle in Thor's long blond hair, pulling him back down and smashing his lips against the god's.

"Where would you like to be touched?" Thor asked, holding Clint with one hand so he could press the button for the floor his apartment was on. "I'll touch you however you want. We can have kinkful sex or I could give you a blow-work!"

Clint chuckled, "Anywhere Thor, just go easy alright?" He blinked as he was held in one arm, marveling once again at his lover's strength. The moment was ruined however, by Thor's next comment and Clint laughed out loud. "It's kinky sex and blow_job_ babe."

"Well, do you want either?" Thor asked, a little huffily. He was a tiny bit put out that his boyfriend had laughed at him. He was trying!

Clint laughed harder at the child-like behavior and tilted his head up to kiss Thor's chin. "Yeah I want it. After this whole fiasco, I think you definitely owe me a blowjob."

Thor smiled. "Would you like me to give you a blowjob in the elevator? Or shall I take you up to our bed?"

The archer snorted a laugh at the thought of one of the other Avengers, particularly Bruce or Natasha, walking in on that scenario. "Ahhh... maybe it's best if we don't do it where someone can catch us. Don't think they'd appreciate seeing it, even if we _are_ incredibly good-looking men."

"But you said last night that you wanted me to be more adventurous," Thor said, sounding a little confused. "Is not the elevator adventurous?"

Clint pondered this, even going so far as to tap his chin with one finger dramatically, "Hmm… you know what? You're right! Who cares if the others might see? Let's do it right here and right now," he said, a sly grin spreading across his face.

Thor's face lit up, happy that he was making Clint happy. "When you say 'do it,' do you mean have intercourse or am I to give you a blowjob?" he asked.

"Blowjob, but we'll see if one thing leads to another," he said smoothly, "But you're going to have to put me down first."

Thor gingerly put Clint down, carefully unbuttoning and unzipping the archer's pants before pulling out the man's cock. He licked at the tip happily, then wrapped his lips around it and began to suck teasingly at the head.

Clint groaned low in his throat and gripped at Thor's hair with both hands, mussing it with his fingers. "A-ah, good… just like that, babe." He had spent a few of their sexual encounters teaching Thor how to give a good blowjob. The man had been absolutely hopeless at first, but Clint quickly found that his lover was a fast learner.

Thor sucked another inch down into his mouth, pressing his tongue on the underside. He reached a hand up and squeezed at Clint's balls, trying to remember how hard his boyfriend enjoyed his grip on his testicles.

The archer gave a long, low moan and bucked his hips slightly. "H-harder dammit!" he panted as the other man started to fondle his balls, "You should… ahhn… remember this, I've told you so many times b-before…"

Thor whined apologetically around Clint's thick erection, clamping his hand down hard on his boyfriend's balls and sucking the man down so far that his nose was buried in the archer's pubic hair.

Clint grinned at the whine before his face screwed up in pleasure as he was taken in further. "Hnngh y-yes. Th-thor...!" He used all of the self-control he could muster to not just thrust into that hot, wet mouth. He definitely didn't want to discourage the god. It was then that he remembered he had a damn _god_ kneeling on the ground and sucking his cock. The sudden rush of power caused heat to coil low in his stomach.

Thor sucked even harder, squeezing a little tighter on Clint's balls, blunt fingernails digging into the sensitive skin. His own erection was starting to get painfully stifled by his jeans, but he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Clint threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, crying out sharply in pleasure. The heat was starting to spread throughout his entire body now and he knew he was getting close. He opened one eye to look down at Thor and quickly spotted the bulge in his jeans. "Touch yourself," he ordered, wanting to feel in control some more.

Thor reached down and rubbed the base of his palm roughly over the throbbing erection trapped in his jeans. He squeezed Clint's balls even harder, wondering if it would ever get to be too much for the archer.

Clint growled and tightened his grip on Thor's hair, "D-don't be shy now, I can handle a bit of rough," he panted out, "Drag your teeth along it a bit, let a finger or two wander, you know." He let out a breathless laugh, "Or maybe ya don't. I still have a lot of teaching to do, I think."

Eager to please, Thor scraped his teeth down Clint's throbbing erection, squeezing his balls as hard as he dared with one hand, pressing on his own erection with the other.

The archer groaned loudly, "Yeah, just like that. Keep goin' j-just like that," he said encouragingly, stroking Thor's head with a hand. "I don't know how long his is gonna satisfy me, buddy. I think… I need you inside me. Pretty damn soon also."

"I am not satisfying?" Thor asked, popping off Clint's erection with a sad look on his face. "I am trying very hard!"

Clint laughed, "No, Thor, you were just fine. I just really want to feel all of you right now, not just your mouth." He smirked seductively and ran a hand down the back of Thor's neck to rest on his shoulder, "Come on up here big guy. We got work to do."

"I do not have lubrication and the condoms with me," Thor said, obviously not sure about this. "What do we do?"

"We can do without Thor. You see, we have this natural lubrication called saliva." He grinned and pulled Thor up to his height, wrapping his arms around the Asgardian's waist, "It'll hurt more, but that's what makes it exciting!"

"Should I undress?" Thor asked, rubbing his hips roughly against Hawkeye's and moaning loudly. "Oh! My penis very much needs stimulation, Clint!"

"Yes, you definitely should undress. Can't do this any other way," Clint purred. He really wanted to see and feel all of his lover right now. Chuckling a bit, he added, "I know it does Thor. Pull your pants down and I'll take care of it."

Thor immediately threw off his shirt, the cotton landing on the floor of the elevator with a soft noise. He was desperate and needy, so he was happy to yank his jeans down. "I am not wearing undergarments! As you requested!" he said proudly.

Clint choked out another laugh at the declaration, nearly doubling over. "V-very good Thor! I see you are being a good listener." He raked his eyes over his lover's form hungrily, appreciating the strong, prominent muscles of his abdomen.

Thor squirmed around a bit to try to get his jeans off, managing to kick one leg of the pants off, the other getting stuck around his ankle. "Please, Clint! My testicles are rather blue!" he groaned, trying to use the slang Tony had taught him.

"You mean you have blue balls, Thor." Once the god's jeans were down, Clint reached out immediately to wrap his hand around the thick, twitching cock. "Somehow I always forget just how big you are," he said as he began to slowly pump his hand up and down.

Thor groaned happily, leaning his head on Clint's shoulder as he shuddered in pleasure. "How big do you think I am in human measures?" he panted, grinding into his boyfriend's tight grip. "I would like to know. Tony said that sometimes men compare, and I would like to be able to take part should that occur."

Clint moaned, moving his hand down to squeeze at Thor's balls before letting it travel up the shaft of his cock again firmly. "I'm really not sure. Big. Like closer to a full foot probably." He kept his eyes on said cock and licked his lips.

"Is that big for humans? You are the only one I have ever been with," Thor admitted, thrusting forward into Clint's hand again. "Clint! If we do not commence with the intercourse soon I shall be done before we begin!"

"Yeah, Thor… it's big. Really big," he chuckled and twisted around, bracing the palms of his hands on the elevator wall and spreading his legs, "Alright Mr. Impatient. Then I want you to fuck me hard right against this wall.

"How will we lubricate?" Thor asked, not sure how he was supposed to use saliva. "And you must wait a minute, Clint, I need to open you up."

"I know, Thor," he said, his body trembling with impatience. He was ready to come, and he was ready to come _now_. "J-just stick your fingers in you mouth and coat them with spit. That'll do just fine."

Thor sucked on his fingers, covering them with as much spit as he could before pressing one into Clint's waiting body, immediately curling it to search for that bump that always made his boyfriend scream in pleasure.

The archer tensed slightly at the intrusion but forced himself to relax, "A-aah... good babe... good." Suddenly he let out a hoarse cry, pushing his hips down to force the digit in further, "Ahhhn! There, Thor! Again!"

Thor smiled proudly, glad he was giving Clint pleasure, and rubbed his finger over that spot again, scratching at it gently with his fingernail. He kissed and licked at the archer's back as he did so, and was so into all of it that he didn't notice the elevator dinging or the doors opening.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony started in on another one of his stories. The man's ego was so large that she was certain his head would just completely burst one day. Sighing, she pushed the button to hail the elevator. "Yes, that's very nice Stark..."

Tony was about to try to Natasha listen to him when the elevator opened and… "What the…?" he said, seeing Clint braced against the wall, moaning in pleasure as a very naked Thor fingered him. Oh, fuck. Tony could feel his cock go from soft to throbbing hard in about two seconds.

Natasha, on the other hand, stared at the scene with wide eyes. She was silent for a few moments, alternating her gaze between the two men getting hot and sweaty in the elevator and the bulge that was noticeably growing in Tony's jeans. Finally, she spoke again.

"No way in hell," she said calmly, shaking her head before turning swiftly on her heel and striding away.

Tony, obnoxious man that he was, just stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse, settling in the corner to watch and taking his cock out.

Clint, still panting and trembling in pleasure, glared over at Tony, "Do you mind?" He snapped, feeling a little possessive at the moment. He wanted this to be him and Thor, with no interruption. Or did he...?

"No, I don't mind," Tony said with a smirk, sucking in a shaky breath as he gave himself a good strong stroke. "Go on, guys."

Thor looked up at Clint, not sure what to do. "Should I stop and throw him out?"

Clint pondered this for a moment then smirked, looking back at his lover. "No Thor. Keep going." He turned his gaze to Tony and gave him a smoldering look through half-lidded eyes. "If Stark wants a show, then we'll give him a show."

Thor scratched his boyfriend's prostate again, leaning up against him to whisper into his ear. "Do you want me to just finger you until you achieve release, or should I penetrate you?"

Clint moaned, rough and deep, and arched his back. "A-Ah! I n-need you inside me Thor. Now!" he cried out, reaching a hand back to grasp Thor's hip encouragingly.

"But I have only opened you with one finger so far," Thor protested, even more worried about hurting Clint than usual, due to his boyfriend's sprain.

"That's fine Thor, I promise." The archer kept a heated gaze on Tony as he spoke. "I like a bit of pain, remember?"

Thor nodded and spat on his hand, spreading the saliva over his erection before nudging the head against Clint's hole. "Let me know if it hurts too much," he whispered, kissing and nipping at his boyfriend's neck as he began to push in slowly.

Tony watched the scene with wide, glazed over eyes. "O-oh. Oh shit. You guys really don't waste any time, do you?" He stroked himself leisurely, licking his lips. "Hey lightening rod. Do ya think I could join this little party?"

"You... may not touch my... man," Thor grunted, having trouble putting together a sentence. Clint's body was the tightest thing he'd ever felt, and it was hard to concentrate with the man squeezing him like that. "Oh, God, Clint!"

Clint nearly shouted in intense pleasure as Thor managed to find his prostate, clawing at the wall with his good hand, "Damn straight," he agreed, glaring at Tony, "Mine," he reiterated sharply.

Tony shrugged; well, he couldn't join, but they were letting him watch, and that was pretty good. He squeezed himself and started going to town on his erection, not even trying to hold in his moans.

Thor thrust in a little farther. "Tell me what you need," he purred into Clint's ear before biting down on the archer's earlobe playfully.

Clint alternated between panting and groaning loudly, feeling himself spiraling closer and closer to the edge. "H-harder… faster... t-touch me!" he begged, his voice hoarse from overuse.

"Already?" Thor grunted disappointedly, but he did as he was told and thrust in harder, speeding up his rhythm and going as deep as he could, reaching a hand around to jerk Clint in time with his thrusts.

"Oh d-don't sound so disappointed," Clint panted out, "We h-have something that is making it m-more exciting this time." He glanced over at Tony. Though he hadn't admitted it before, it had always been a fantasy of his to have sex with someone watching.

"B-but I'm not close to ach-chieving release," Thor whined, thrusting desperately into his boyfriend.

Tony perked up at that. "Maybe I could help?" he asked hopefully.

"Wh-what exactly are y-you proposing?" Thor grunted suspiciously; he wasn't really into anyone other than Clint touching him sexually at the moment. Thor took monogamy very seriously.

"I could just, you know, help things along." He looked away, pretending to brush something off his sleeve nonchalantly, "It seems like the logical thing to do, since you still seem to have the blue balls."

"I do n-not understand how you plan t-to assist me," Thor groaned, squeezing Clint's erection and twisting his hand on the upstroke before digging his thumbnail into the slit in a way that he knew his boyfriend particularly enjoyed.

Clint cried out again, bucking his hips into the hand, "I-if you keep that up...I definitely...won't last…" he gasped out, moaning and arching his back. He glanced at Tony again. "Y-yeah… please… e-elaborate."

Thor grinned as he remembered a film that Clint had shown him on the inter-nets. "What if you don't... oh! don't last and I keep going a-after you release?" he purred, slapping the archer's ass with his free hand. "Like in that movie you showed me in b-bed last night?"

Would you l-like that?" Clint asked, groaning at the slap. As he often claimed, he really _did_ like a bit of pain. "Because it's l-lookin' like that may be how it g-goes this time."

"I will like it if y-you enjoy it," Thor groaned, digging his thumbnail into Clint's slit again as he pounded incessantly into the smaller man. "But I... I am a god, I'm g-going to last a while."

Clint's moans grew more and more desperate as each of Thor's thrusts slammed into his prostate. Between that and the hand on his cock, it was becoming far too much for him to handle. "A-ah! Thor! I - hnnng!"

Tony stared, fisting his cock once again. "Goddamn this is sexy. You sure I can't help out?"

"You may release if y-you need," Thor groaned loudly, biting at Clint's neck.

That was all Clint needed to hear. He arched his back sharply, howling his release as thick strands of cum splattered onto the wall in front of him.

Thor groaned loudly as Clint came, the archer's body spasming wonderfully around his aching erection. He continued to pound into Clint roughly, trusting his boyfriend to tell him if it became too much. "A-and how do you w-want to assist us, Stark?"

Tony bucked his hips into his hand, watching the display with wide eyes. "Sh-shit that's hot." He looked at Thor. "Maybe I should just show you with the hands on approach, yeah?"

"I o-only touch Clint s-sexually," the god told Tony firmly; well, as firmly as he could while fucking his post-orgasm boyfriend into the elevator wall.

"Yeah, sure, I get that," the billionaire said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "But what if I just touch you, no returning the favor required?" ge offered, giving his best seductive grin.

Thor wasn't sure about that, and he leaned against Clint to whisper in his ear. "Is th-that okay?" he gasped, angling his thrusts a little better and letting out a whimper. "I understand if you w-want to be excl-lusive and momoganous."

Clint was leaning his forehead against the cool metal wall, his body still trembling from the force of his orgasm and Thor's thrusts into him. "Yeah sure... fine... good... yeaaaaahhh," he drawled, too sated to even correct Thor's pronunciation of monogamous.

"G-go ahead, Tony," Thor moaned, running his hands over Clint's back lovingly.

Tony grinned at the permission and sashayed over to stand behind Thor. He leaned in and whispered into the Asgardian's ear, "I'm not trying to come between you two. I just want to help you out, Stark style." Smirking, he put a hand on Thor's hip, moving it up slowly. "Just tell me where you want me to touch."

Thor wasn't sure what to say. "My p-penis is already stimu-ulated, so I do n-not know..." he muttered, blushing as Tony touched him.

Tony laughed, "You gotta learn to think outside the box, Thor! There are lots of places I could touch..." His hand strayed to Thor's chest to pinch and roll a nipple.

Thor just moaned loudly and kept jackhammering his hips into Clint, biting his lip as he tried to get himself closer just by thinking sexy thoughts about his boyfriend. Mm, that time he had walked in on Clint touching himself had been amazing. With that image in his head, he shut his eyes and felt his balls tighten a bit. "Cl-Clint?" he groaned, hands pawing at the archer's hips.

Clint glanced back, still breathing heavily as he was pounded against the elevator wall. "H-hey Thor. How're you doing back there babe?" he said in a hoarse, satisfied tone.

"I-I believe I will a-achieve release soon," Thor admitted with a loud grunt.

The archer chuckled roughly and reached a hand back to stroke the nearest part of his lover, which happened to be Thor's hip. "Good," he replied huskily, then demanded, "Come for me."

"A-almost," Thor corrected Clint, biting his boyfriend's neck as he felt Tony pinching his nipple extra hard. "It may b-be another m-minute!"

Tony grinned and let his other hand trail up and down Thor's muscled stomach as he continued to pinch and roll a nipple. "You know what? This is fun! We should do this more often."

Thor let out a grunt, louder than any of his previous ones, and came hard, hips stuttering against Clint's ass as he spilled himself inside his teammate.

Clint gave a low, happy moan as he felt his lover fill him. He sagged against the wall and panted out praise, now completely sated. He was too wrapped up in a haze of pleasure to listen to the conversation starting between Thor and Tony.

It took Thor a minute to catch his breath, but once he did, he gave Tony a little look. "Are you expecting to be invited all the time now?"

Tony glanced at the archer and grinned. "You certainly seem to know how to please a man, Thor. But no, if we did it all the time it would get stale. Boring. Unexciting. This has to be a rare, unexpected thing if it happens again, yeah?"

"Boring?" Thor repeated indignantly. "Unexciting? Excuse me, does Clint seem bored to you? I do not get boring. I will invite you to join us twice a week if it will prove I'm not boring."

The billionaire let a sly, wide grin stretch his lips, knowing that Thor wouldn't be able to see it. "Well, if you insist my friend. I see no possible way to refuse such a challenge." He pulled away from Thor and began to tuck his still-hard cock into his jeans again. He supposed he'd just deal with that little problem later.

Clint knew that Tony had gently manipulated Thor into that, but he didn't mind a couple threesomes a week. In fact, that sounded hot. "Tony?" he mumbled, noticing through of his post-orgasmic haze that the genius was tucking his cock back into his pants despite it still being erect. "Do you want some help with that?"

Tony tilted his head up to look at Clint with appraising eyes. Then he let a smile overtake his face again as he halted his actions. "If that's an offer, then hell yes," he replied, narrowing his eyes seductively.

"Want me to help, or should I lend you my boyfriend?" Clint asked with a little giggle. "Because I can do either of those."

Tony looked between the two of them with appreciative eyes, "Now don't put such a decision on me. That's far too difficult, even for someone with a genius IQ." He stepped back a bit and posed, proud and unashamed. "So I'll put it on you. Which one of you wants to come and help me out?"

Clint rolled his eyes, used to ignoring Tony's obnoxiousness. "Look, Tony, either you choose or we'll go back to our quarters without helping you at all and you can jerk off all alone in your room."

The genius snorted and put his hands on his hips, raising a brow at Clint. "Fine then. Why don't you put that mouth of yours to better use, Clint?"

Grinning, Clint carefully peeled himself away from Thor, giving the Asgardian a quick, loving kiss before sinking to his knees in front of Tony to fulfill the billionaire's needs.

Tony chuckled low in his throat and leaned back against the elevator wall. "That's it Clinty," he praised, unable to keep a bit of arrogance from slipping into his voice, "You're not going to freak out about this, are you lightening rod?" he asked, directing that question to Thor.

Giving Tony a tiny, petulant little glare, Thor scooted across the elevator to lean against Clint's back, kissing the archer's shoulder. He wasn't quite sure what he was trying to convey, possession of his boyfriend or acceptance of what the man was doing for Tony with his wonderful little mouth.

Clint glanced up at the two as he swirled his tongue around the head of Tony's cock. He hoped the two would not start having some strange little pissing contest while he was trying to give someone a blowjob. He reached the hand that wasn't wrapped around the base of the billionaire's length back to pat Thor, asking silently if this was all right with his lover.

Thor, determined to keep demonstrating to Tony that Clint belonged to _him_, not the inventor, leaned in to suck and kiss roughly at the archer's neck, marking him in a way that would last a couple days.

Clint shuddered at the feeling of that mouth on his neck and let out a contented hum, sending vibrations through the hardened flesh of Tony's cock.

Happy with the noises he was causing, Thor nipped gently at Clint's neck.

Tony groaned loudly. "Oh, yeah, Clint! Just like that!" he ground out, tangling his hands in the younger man's hair.

Clint groaned again at Thor's ministrations before focusing his attention back to pleasing the arrogant billionaire in front of him. He gently squeezed and massaged Tony's heavy balls in with one hand as he took the thick cock further into his mouth.

"Yeah, Clint, squeeze my balls," Tony purred, gently yanking the archer forward by his short hair. "Mm, I like it when my goods get manhandled," he added.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Tony's reaction. He would have made a mocking noise, but the hardened flesh filling his mouth made it too difficult. Instead he hummed in annoyance, sending vibrations through Tony's cock as the archer continued to fondle and squeeze around the billionaire's sac.

Tony groaned. "Come on, Clint, don't you know how to manhandle? Get rough with 'em," he demanded, thrusting forward gently.

Clint looked up at Tony and growled a bit, biting down slightly on the cock in his mouth to show his annoyance. The archer wasn't a fan of being ordered around, especially by someone who wasn't even his real lover. Nevertheless, he began to squeeze and rub harder at Tony's balls, sometimes raking his nails along the sensitive flesh.

Thor nuzzled close into Clint's neck, needing his boyfriend to pay attention to him a little so that he didn't feel like he was being ignored.

As Thor began to cuddle into him, Clint realized that he would have to deal with both of them. Huffing, he took Thor's hand in one of his own and guided it down to his lower stomach, making his demand obvious.

"Are you already erect again?" Thor purred into Clint's ear, slowly moving his hand down the flat plane of his boyfriend's stomach. "I find that rather arousing. Did I make you erect again when I continued having sex with you after you had achieved orgasm?"

Clint shuddered at the deep, rough tone of his lover's voice. He was indeed already half-hard due to Thor's actions, and he twitched his hips encouragingly as the god's hand began to travel down further. At the same time, he kept eagerly sucking and letting his tongue travel along Tony's cock.

Thor slid his hand down a few more inches and rubbed at Clint, not stroking him yet, just moving his hand over the archer's erection, waiting for it to reach full hardness.

Against the wall, Tony was panting harshly, hips jerking gently forward. "Harder, dammit," he hissed at Clint, wanting more roughness.

Clint bucked his hips into Thor's hands eagerly, groaning. His last orgasm had left him very sensitive, and it didn't take much before he was fully erect.

Growling again at Tony's demand, the archer grasped the balls in his hand hard, rubbing firmly. He took Tony into his mouth as far as possible and sucked hard. Then he began to pull off, scraping his teeth down the length and placing a harsh nip at the head.

"Oh, God!" Tony screamed, in heaven from Clint's biting teeth. "Oh, Jesus fuck! Again!" he begged, never having felt something so sexy as the archer nipping at the engorged head of his cock.

Clint made a haughty, satisfied noise and continued to nip and nibble hard around the head of Tony's erection, running his tongue over the slit every once in a while.

Thor wrapped his hand lazily around Clint, not moving it. He knew the other man would thrust into his fist soon; he seemed to be nice and desperate already.

The archer continued arching his hips into Thor's hand, nearly whining when his lover refused to get down to business an just touch him the way he needed.

Tony groaned loudly. "Oh, oh, God!" he cried out, wrapping his fingers even more tightly in Clint's hair as he tried to remember to breathe, the intense pleasure intermingling with pain as the archer's teeth dug into his erection just slightly. He wondered in the back of his fogged-up mind if the other man's teeth would leave marks. "Clint? I want to come!"

Clint grunted his approval and took in Tony's cock all the way down to the base, contracting the muscles of his throat around it in a hard suck. Then he began to move his mouth back up, and scraped and nipped his teeth harshly up the length and to and around the head.

"Cl-Clint? I'm ab-bout to..." Tony ground out, biting his lip and trying to force it out quickly. That didn't work; he should know better than to try to force it like that. He dropped his head back against the wall and sank down hard, letting himself just feel the unbelievable pleasure.

Clint moaned around Tony's cock and began to give hard sucks to the head, intermingled with nips, trying to coax the genius into orgasm.

Thor squeezed gently around his boyfriend's erection, kissing gently at the assassin's neck as he did so. "I love you," he whispered into Clint's skin, not sure if he was loud enough to be heard.

When Thor finally wrapped his hand around the archer's erection, Clint bucked his hips again. But when he felt the 'I love you' against his skin, he rubbed a hand up and down Thor's thick arm and hummed his appreciation and reciprocation.

Gasping loudly and uncontrollably, Tony shuddered against the wall before coming hard down Clint's throat, hips twitching as he let out a relieved whimper.

Thor buried his face deeper into his man's neck, voice suddenly full of emotion. It was an odd time to have so many feelings, but he couldn't help it. May it was seeing Clint being sexy with another man; it was hot but it stirred up feelings of possessiveness, which in turn made him think of how much he adored the archer. All of this led to more muffled declarations of love. "I love you more than I previously believed possible," he said softly. "I love you so much, Clint."

Clint groaned happily as he felt the hot seed shoot into his mouth, and he swallowed all of it quickly and skillfully. He pulled his mouth off of Tony's cock with a 'pop', licking the head of any last traces of cum before pulling completely away.

It was then that he really tuned into the sweet, heartfelt words of love Thor was whispering into his neck. He smiled softly and turned his head to touch his cheek to the top of his lover's head. "I love you too, Thor," he replied in a rough, low voice, a tinge of amusement coming through at how emotional his boyfriend could get.

"I never want to leave you," Thor continued, kissing gently at the skin beneath his lips. "You can have sex with whomever you desire, as long as you come back to me at the end of the day and just let me love you."

Clint chuckled softly and leaned back into Thor. "And the same goes for me, big guy. Though I would prefer if we did things together, even if another person is involved." He pressed a kiss to the nearest part of his lover's head and ran a hand up and down his arm. "Now...could you please...?" He bucked his hips slightly

Thor smiled at that, glad that Clint preferred sex with him, even when he gave the archer the option of having other people. "Oh, yes. My apologies, I was overcome with emotions and rather forgot that you are in need of stimulation," he said, blushing as he started jerking his boyfriend off with strong, quick strokes.

Clint writhed and gasped, arching his back and pressing his hips into Thor's hand. "Th-Thor! Ah...p-please!" He knew he wouldn't last long with how sensitive he still was. Every one of Thor's strokes made waves of incredible pleasure roll through him.

Tony watched them with hooded eyes, a little jealous that those two were so obviously in love even though he was alone… no, no, he couldn't think like that. He was pretty sure he would be invited for a couple threesomes a week, and he wasn't going to turn that down. That was good enough for now, even if he didn't get a relationship like Clint and Thor's.

"I love you," Thor purred again, thumbing at Clint's slit as he nuzzled the archer's neck again.

That was all it took to send Clint crashing over the edge. With a gasping cry of ecstasy, the archer bucked his hips one last, desperate time and came hard over Thor's hand and the floor of the elevator. As he started to slowly come down from his high, it felt as if he and Thor were the only ones in the room. He dropped his head back onto his lover's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "Love you," he mumbled affectionately.

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure what to do or say as he tucked himself slowly back into his jeans and zipped up, pressing the button for the penthouse and, after a second of looking at Thor and Clint wrapped up in each other on the floor, the button for the floor with Thor's apartment.

"You really do?" Thor asked the archer softly, struggling to believe that someone so wonderful as Clint could really love him. "I just adore you so much," he whispered, then his eyes opened wide. "Your wrist!" he boomed worriedly, looking down to check on his boyfriend's injury. "You were employing both hands to touch me and Tony at the same time and I fear you have worsened the injury!"

Clint laughed and kissed him again. "Yes, Thor, I really do. And yes, I know." At the mention of his wrist, he looked down at the bandaged joint. He only felt a slight throbbing from his use of the hand; he had been careful not to really twist or use the wrist. "I'm fine, don't worry. I promise, I didn't hurt myself."

He stood to his feet, using Thor's shoulder as a balance. When he was upright again, he looked at Tony and gave the billionaire a crooked grin. "And how about you, Tony? Are you satisfied?" be near-purred.

"Are you sure it is not any worse?" Thor asked worriedly. "I think we need to get you into bed for rest and recuperation right away, just to be sure," he added quickly, glad Tony had hit the button for the elevator.

"I already told you. I'm _fine_, babe. Don't stress yourself out." Clint patted Thor's shoulder soothingly, trying to convey through his touch that he really was all right. He knew how ridiculous Thor could get if he thought otherwise. The man took overprotective to a whole new level.

Thor glanced up at Tony with a tired smile. "Was that to your liking?" he asked the man, amazed that the billionaire had been silent for the last couple minutes. He glanced around. "Oh, I should probably put my garments back on..."

Tony glanced over his shoulder from where he stood at the elevator door, his back to the couple. He plastered on a quick, arrogant grin. "Yeah, it was great. You two are... quite the pair, aren't you?" He gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Tony?" Clint asked softly. "Are you okay?" The genius was not terribly convincing right now. "I'm sorry we got all mushy on you, man, you shouldn't have had to watch that."

Thor nodded vehemently. "Tony, you are our friend and we would like to make you feel comfortable, especially as we are going to be welcoming you into our sexual experiences a few times a week now."

Tony shook his head and held up a hand in a placating gesture. "I already told you not to worry about it. I'm fine, I just-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence to grin a little at Thor's statement, happy for a change in subject. "A few times a week, huh? Sounds like a party. I promise, Iron man's going to change your whole view on 'sexual experiences,'" he said arrogantly.

Thor stifled a laugh. "I think you forget that I am over a millennium old, Tony. I have done more things than you can possibly imagine," he told the billionaire.

Clint tried not to smirk in Thor's face; the god may have thought he knew everything, but he did not even understand basic kinky sex. He would probably blush horribly at what Tony would suggest. "Just how are you planning to rock our world, Stark?"

Tony raised a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "Shh, I can't tell you that! That'd just ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it?" The genius really was looking forward to their time together, even if watching the intimacy Clint and Thor shared made his stomach ache slightly.

"Oh, come on, give us a hint," Clint wheedled, giving Tony his best Bambi eyes in an attempt to make him spill the beans. "Thor needs something to fantasize about in the shower!"

Tony laughed, then grinned slyly. "Well… I've been working on something. And this something involves very, very strong, flexible material. Something that would be very useful for tying someone down." He glanced at Thor and grinned, "Even a god."

Thor shook his head. "I do not occupy the bottom position while copulating," he said firmly. "And I have enough to visualize while bathing, Clint. I enjoy thinking of you." He gave Tony a smile when the doors opened a few floors below the penthouse, gathering his and Clint's clothes before picking up the archer. "We will see you around," he said, then left the elevator and headed toward his and Hawkeye's apartment.

Before the elevator doors closed, Tony called out, "No one said you had to bottom big guy!"

Clint glanced back and shook his head, grinning. "Having Tony around is going to be quite the adventure." As they walked back towards their apartment, Clint linked his arm with Thor's larger one and grinned up at him. "Quite the day, huh?"

"Yes, it had been a rather exciting day," Thor agreed, lifting his boyfriend once more and putting him carefully into bed before covering him with a sheet and soft blanket, not bothering to get him dressed. "Now, you are not to get out of bed except to visit the toilet. I will get you anything you need, be it food, entertainment, drink, kisses, or anything else. If you desire to bathe, I will help you. It was irresponsible of me to let that tryst in the elevator occur when you need to be healing."

Clint rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, but didn't move from his spot. He knew that if he did, Thor would immediately just put him back. Sometimes his lover's much superior strength could be a pain in the ass. "I'm fine, Thor, honestly. It's just my wrist." He waved said wrist in the air to strengthen his point. "I don't need you to get me anything. Just come over here, would ya?" he asked, patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Besides, I enjoyed our little romp in the elevator. Didn't you?"

Thor sat down on the bed, nodding slowly. "I did enjoy it greatly," he admitted. "But I believe it overexerted you. Even if it did not affect the injured limb, it still drained energy your body can use to heal."

"I'm tougher than I look babe. I'll be fine." But Clint frowned at the thought of not being able to practice his archery for a while. Of course he had to injure the body part that was a necessity for him to fight effectively. But he didn't blame Thor for that at all, just his own rotten luck.

"I know you are tough," Thor said as soothingly as he could; with his booming voice, however, the effect was not terribly soothing. "But your wrist is very important to the Avengers and to SHIELD, so we need to let you heal as quickly as possible."

Clint laughed and prodded Thor in the side, amused at his boyfriend's attempts to be "soothing." "I think your voice only comes in one volume, Thor. Remember that time you tried to 'whisper' to me?" It had legitimately sounded as loud as Thor's normal voice, and what he had been saying was not exactly appropriate. And Natasha and Brue had been in the room. "And I already told you not to worry, I'll be up and running in no time. You'll see." He flashed Thor a confident smile to reassure him.

"I am learning to whisper, am I not?" Thor asked proudly, a huge smile on his face. "I believe I am rather good at it by now!" He chewed his lip, looking at Clint suspiciously. "You may prove it to me, but only if you do as I stay and keep to your bed.

Clint shook his head, chuckling. "Not so much, babe. But we'll work on it some more later." He smiled at the worry still obvious in Thor's expression, and put a hand on the god's large forearm. "I'll prove it to you, but I really don't want to stay in bed all day! This," Clint indicated to his lean, muscled form, "doesn't come from sitting around in bed."

"I understand that, Clint, I truly do, but a few days in bed will not utterly sap your strength," Thor said, shaking his head. "And what do you mean, not so much? Tony informed me yesterday that he believes that I whisper well!"

Clint grumbled and crossed his arms, looking away. "It might," he said a bit childishly. "And when I say not so much, I mean not at all. You 'whisper' in your normal tone of voice. And yes, Tony would tell you that." He knew he was snapping a bit at his boyfriend, but he was feeling a little irritated. His wrist hurt and he didn't like the idea of staying in bed for so long.

Thor felt rather hurt that Clint was being so short with him, so he got off the bed and went to the closet, pretending to look through it, his lower lip trembling a little. That had hurt his feelings, and he hated it when people were mean to him. He grew up with Loki, so he'd had enough of people snapping at him.

Clint watched Thor as he moved and sighed when he saw him 'looking through' the closet. Except it was obvious to the archer that he wasn't actually doing anything over there. Guilt coiled in his chest and he made a small noise of discomfort. "Thor… I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm just… kind of in a bad mood. I shouldn't take it out on you." He smiled and patted the bed again. "Will you please come back?"

Thor tried to hide a sniffle and shook his head, continuing to push clothes around on their hangers, not wanting to seem stupid and upset in front of his boyfriend. "I'm looking for things," he said, his voice a little tight and very unconvincing.

Clint frowned deeper and furrowed his brow. It was obvious that he'd upset his lover, and he felt terrible about it. The tension he heard in Thor's voice was the final straw. "No, you're not, babe. I can tell. If you don't come back over here, then I'm going to get out of bed and come over to you."

"I am busy at the moment," Thor insisted. "I am looking for my red shirt. I shall return to bed and cuddle with you in a moment." He made sure to throw his red shirt into the back of the closet so he could stay here, "searching" aimlessly, until he didn't feel so sad.

Clint raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by his partner's stubbornness. "Alright, I'm getting up. On my feet. Out of bed." He swung his legs over the side of the mattress and stood. Then he started walking towards Thor. "I'm coming over. And you're probably going to get a hug, just so you know."

"You need to rest," Thor said, looking deeper into the closet. His lip was still trembling a little so he wanted to avoid the archer's gaze as long as he could.

Clint chuckled deeply and stepped right up behind Thor. "If you want me to rest, you're going to have to sit with me." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's thick waist, being careful with his injured wrist. "Come on now, you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You used your angry tone," Thor said, voice a little quieter than usual due to his unhappiness. "I spent hundreds and hundreds of years with everybody speaking to me in an angry tone, and I just want there to be someone who does not take such a tone with me."

Clint shook his head then rested his forehead against Thor's upper back. "That wasn't my angry voice, babe. If it was, you would know. And I'd never use it on you because you never do anything to deserve it. What you heard was my annoyed voice." He patted Thor's stomach with his uninjured hand. "And I wasn't annoyed at you. Just at the situation."

Thor sighed. "My apologies, Clint. I just felt rather upset due to my upbringing in Asgard. Odin Allfather has always been a blunt man, and having a brother such as Loki… well, it is not easy. Until I came to Midgard the first time and then returned, I had always been spoken to in angry or annoyed voices," he explained, a little shyly.

Clint nodded against Thor's back and tightened his hold. "I understand. Well, I don't understand in the sense that you do but... argh you know what I mean." Clint wasn't always the best at expressing his feelings, but then again, Thor was even worse. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you, I really didn't intend to hurt you, and you know that. Can you please forgive me?"

"O-okay," Thor mumbled, gently grabbing Clint's good hand and tugging the smaller man carefully back into bed with him, rubbing the archer's back. "What were your parents like, Clint? You do not often speak of them."

Clint sighed and threw an arm over Thor. "That's because I never knew them. I was alone when I was picked up by the circus." He shrugged, "Maybe it was for the best. I missed all of the family drama," he said, giving a half-hearted smile. Despite what he said, never knowing his parents had always been a bit of a thorn in Clint's side.

Thor knew that Clint was not as happy as he pretended to be; the god was adorably cheerful and confused about Earth, but he was not stupid. "I am willing to share some family drama if you would like to experience some," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Believe me. My family has enough to last eternity."

Clint smiled and nodded, leaning his head against Thor's shoulder. "I guess that would be nice. Only because your family is absolutely crazy." He smiled wider and patted his lover's arm. "No offense."

Thor let out a booming laugh. "None taken," he said happily, his hurt feelings already forgotten. "I recognize how terribly odd my family is-even by Asgardian standards."

_Fin_

**A.N.: **We decided to just keep adding chapters to this instead of doing a series of oneshots. They will be disjointed in most cases :) Please leave us reviews. Those make us happy.


	3. Sounds of Silence part one

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all these guys.

**Warnings: **Shameless fluff, sex, language, angst

**A.N.: **We read about how Clint made himself deaf with a sonic arrow in the comics, and decided to write a fic about that. Clint is self-conscious about being deaf, and we would like to take this moment to point out that we are Deaf positive. Part of the point of this fic is Clint learning to accept his deafness and figure out that it isn't something "wrong" that needs to be fixed.

Important note: All ASL will be written in italics with English grammar. Only one of us knows ASL (said one being hard of hearing) and it's confusing to write in gloss (written English with ASL grammar), and difficult for most (hearing) people to understand.

**Sounds of Silence**

Clint woke up with a yawn, reaching to Thor's bedside table to grab his hearing aids. Making himself deaf with that sonic arrow had seemed like such a great idea at the time, but he was getting kind of tired of hiding it from the Avengers. It had taken ages for him to get up the courage to tell his new bed partner, but Thor hadn't thought it was a big deal. He had poked curiously at Clint's hearing aids, but had also reminded the archer that being deaf wasn't a horrible thing.

Something felt wrong on the bedside table. Clint opened his eyes and looked over at it, looking for his hearing aids. "Fuck!" he yelled, though he couldn't hear himself.

Thor blinked awake, propping himself up on an elbow and looking over. Uh-oh. That was Mjolnir on Clint's half of the bedside table. Biting his lip in hope that the area under his hammer would be empty, he lifted it by the handle. In the space where it had been… were tiny, pulverized bits of electronic.

"Thor!" Clint yelled, looking angrily at his boyfriend. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't hear anything without those! They are crazy loud and come from some weird place in fucking Germany that Fury found. And he won't be happy about having to buy more, they're hella expensive!"

A remorseful look crossed Thor's face, and he began to apologize profusely. Well, Clint assumed he was apologizing. "I can't hear you, Thor. And, no, I don't read goddamn lips. Fuck." He stood up and dug some of his clothes out of Thor's drawer. "I'm going to talk to Tony, see if he can make me a replacement."

Once he had on jeans, Clint stalked out of the apartment, taking the elevator up to the penthouse.

Thor watched the archer leave with an expression that conveyed an immense apology, and a bit of hurt at the harsh manner in which he was spoken to. "Clint, wait," he called out, setting Mjolnir down on the bed and springing up to his feet. The god rushed towards the dresser to pull out a pair of his own jeans, struggling into them. But by the time he was halfway dressed, his boyfriend was long gone. Thor sighed and stared at the doorway, wondering whether he should follow.

Clint banged on Tony's door a couple times before walking in; it wasn't like he had a way to know if the billionaire invited him in. "Hey, Tony, I need your… shit. Sorry," he said, blushing a little as he saw Pepper sticking her head out from under the sheets cautiously. "Um, my hearing aids broke. Well, Thor broke them. Anyway, I'm totally fucked. Can't hear a damn thing." He was enunciating carefully, having to think about forming his words since he had no audio feedback loop to make sure everything was coming out right.

Tony sat up immediately when he heard the door open, ready to beat the hell out of the person who had dared burst in. When he saw Clint standing there, he narrowed his eyes and scowled, ready to rip the archer apart for coming into his space uninvited. Tony hated that, because it often meant that his important work was interrupted. He wasn't working this time, but he had been doing something equally as important. "What the hell do you want, Clint? Can't you see I'm..." Tony stopped trying to speak to his teammate and cocked his head curiously. Clint hadn't seemed to be recognizing anything he'd just said, as the assassin was continuing to speak over him in a strange, stiff voice. When he finally heard the issue, Tony nodded in understanding "Yeah, I can start working on more for you later and..." He stopped again when he realized Clint couldn't hear him. Snorting a bit in annoyance, he reached over to the bedside table to pick up his tablet, and quickly typed something onto it with deft fingers. When he was finished, he held it up so Clint could read: 'I'll make you replacements later.'

"Thanks," Clint said quietly, glad that Tony wasn't immediately snapping at him for not having told any of the Avengers (well, other than Thor). "I'm really sorry, Thor put his hammer on them last night…" He sighed, shrugging at Tony. "Any chance you know ASL? I'm fluent and that would be easier…"

Tony rolled his eyes and smirked a bit. Of course Thor would break them; Thor broke almost everything. When Clint asked him if he knew sign language, Tony shook his head, answering the question in a negative, and started typing again. Once his fingers had stopped their movement over the touch screen, he held it up again. 'But I will learn.' And he would learn very quickly. Tony's brain was like a sponge, and he absorbed new information, such as languages, very effectively. He knew that Clint knew this.

"Awesome. You'll learn faster than anyone. Well, Banner might be able to match you…" Clint trailed off as he felt himself speaking too fast, knowing that his words were probably slurring together. He hoped he was still intelligible. "What should I do now?"

Tony's lips curled down into an irritated scowl at Clint's words about Bruce, and he pulled the tablet back and typed furiously. When he was finished, he held it up with a dramatic flourish: 'Fuck you.' After a few moments, he finally moved to acknowledge Clint's question, and started typing again. 'Stay in the tower. Try not to get yourself into trouble. That would be annoying.'

"I love you too, Tony," Clint giggled. "And I'll stay here. Can you send out a mass text or something so people know not to sneak up? And so they type?" He grimaced. "I sort of only told Thor I'm deaf. This is kind of awkward."

Tony nodded an affirmative. He typed up the message, hit a few keys, and it was instantly sent to the mobile devices of every occupant of the tower. When he was finished, he typed up another note for Clint, holding the tablet up with an expression of both confusion and annoyance, 'Why didn't you tell us?'

"You guys are all perfect," Clint mumbled; though he couldn't hear it to tell, his voice was getting more and more difficult to understand. He had trouble remembering how to speak perfectly, it seemed, because it only took a little while for his verbal skills to degrade like this. "I don't want to be pitied by a bunch of superheroes because I can't hear. I'm already not as good as you guys since I don't have powers or a suit. No need to add being deaf to that mix."

Tony scoffed at the use of the word 'perfect'. Looking Clint firmly in the eye, the billionaire reached a hand up to pull down his pajama shirt enough to reveal the arc reactor in his chest. Then he raised an eyebrow, asking an obvious question with just his expression, 'This is perfect?' He shook his head and snorted, typing a rather long message onto the tablet, then showed it to Clint: 'Don't flatter yourself, no one would pity you. And don't act like you don't know that you kick serious ass. You make me feel like a schmuck because I have to use a suit and you don't. And now you act like being deaf changes that so we all feel bad for you, just so you can show us up again in the next fight. You're an asshole.' He presented this with a smirk on his face.

"Tony, I was opening up to you. Stop being such a dick," Clint said, gently pushing Stark away. "I'm going to go apologize to Thor for yelling at him. He's probably pouting. See you at breakfast?" He glanced toward the bed. "Sorry for barging in like this, Miss Potts."

Tony put the tablet back on his bedside table and waved Clint off. Pepper popped out of the blankets a little more and smiled at the archer, lifting her hands and making a few quick signs: _No problem_.

Clint's face lit up as he looked at Pepper. _You know ASL? Why? _he asked excitedly, glad there was someone he could communicate with easily. _Do you have a deaf brother or sister or something?_

_Yes. And no it was a friend_. Pepper signed back slowly, sticking to relatively simple words. It had been a while since she'd last had to use this knowledge. _Sorry it has been a long time_.

Clint nodded. _It's okay. I'm just happy I have someone to talk to. Anyway, I need to find my boyfriend. I yelled at him and probably hurt his feelings. See you later. _He walked out of Tony's bedroom, closing the door behind him, and went back to his and Thor's apartment, walking into the bedroom with an apologetic, guilty look on his face.

Thor was sitting on the bed, holding the tiny fragments that were left of the hearing aids and tapping them together, as if that were going to fix them. When he heard Clint enter, he looked up and matched the look of guilt he saw on his boyfriend's face. "I am sorry, Clint. I did not mean to..."

"Thor, I can't hear you," Clint said over the god. "Here, let me find a piece of paper so you can write things down." He grabbed paper and a pen from a pile of junk on top of their dresser and handed them to his boyfriend. "Look, baby, I'm sorry. I was scared and angry and said a lot of mean things. Tony's going to work on a hearing aid and everything will be fine. You won't have to put up with me like this for long."

Thor immediately stopped talking when Clint reminded him that his words went unheard. He smiled a bit sheepishly and picked up the pen, quickly scribbling words onto the piece of paper and holding it up. 'I never just "put up" with you. I love you. I do not care that you cannot hear. I am sorry because I broke something that mattered to you.'

Clint smiled at his boyfriend before giving him a little kiss. "Mm, want to show me you love me before breakfast?" he asked with a giggle. "Or should I go up to the kitchen and make you eggs and bacon and waffles to show you that I forgive you?"

Thor looked at Clint for a few moments, then immediately turned back to scribble on the paper again. He held it up with a wide smile on his face. 'Yes'.

"Which one?" the archer asked, sitting down on the bed before laying back and posing suggestively. "I'm happy to do either…"

Thor smiled wider. Apparently his boyfriend hadn't gotten the message. He picked up the pen and wrote another word. 'Both'.

"Well, you should demonstrate to me which you want first," Clint said, trying to purr but failing, his words coming out slurred and in a strange tone. His hand inched down his bare stomach toward his jeans, hoping Thor could take a hint.

Thor quickly leaned in to press his lips to Clint's. It was obvious that the change in his boyfriend's speech didn't really bother him at all. The god placed his larger hand over Clint's and pushed it away to take its place, stroking down and to the waistband of his jeans. He was tempted to say something in return, but he knew that Clint wouldn't hear it anyway. He would have to communicate with his hands this time, and in a way that had nothing to do with sign language.

Clint looked intently up at Thor, wanting to know what his boyfriend was thinking, since he couldn't hear anything the god said. "I love you," he mumbled, relaxing back into the pillows and waiting for Thor to make him see stars.

Thor smiled and moved his lips dramatically to mouth a return 'I love you,' hoping Clint could at least read lips for those simple words. The god leaned down and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips, then moved to nip and suck softly at his neck. Thor was a fast learner, and he was quickly picking up and remembering all of the things that Clint liked him to do in bed. His other hand tugged at the waistband of Clint's jeans, urging the archer to lift his hips so he could pull them off.

Tilting his hips up, Clint reached down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, something Thor had apparently forgotten to do in all his excitement. "What are we planning to do, babe? Suck, touch, fuck..?"

Thor nipped at Clint's neck one last time, then moved his head up to look the other man in the eye, nodding towards him as an answer, hoping that Clint understood that he was giving him control over this. He would do whatever his boyfriend wanted him to do.

The archer shook his head. "You pick, baby. You're showing me you love me, remember?" he asked, giggling a little.

Thor beamed in understanding and went back to kissing Clint's neck, traveling down his chest and stomach. He quickly and impatiently pulled his lover's jeans and boxers down, then wrapped his large hand around Clint's cock. He figured he would focus mostly on his boyfriend's pleasure this time, since he still felt guilty for breaking the hearing aids with his carelessness.

"Yeah, baby," Clint moaned; unbeknownst to him, he was nearly screaming already, unconsciously adjusting his voice in an attempt to hear himself. It was a good thing he didn't know how loud he was, though, as he would have died of embarrassment, knowing he would probably wake Steve, whose apartment was next to theirs, bedrooms sharing a common wall.

Most people would have warned Clint that he was making too much noise. However, Thor was not most people. He was very pleased at how loud Clint was being, thinking that he was just giving his boyfriend so much pleasure that he had to be that loud. Encouraged, he shifted down between the archer's legs and took the head of his cock into his lips with no further hesitation, sucking happily.

"Mm, fuck, yes," Clint grunted, squirming around a bit as Thor's mouth descended on his erection, making him tingle happily. His squirming made the bed smack the wall, and though he felt that, he had no idea how loud the thump was-and how easy it was for the All-American Virgin next door to hear.

Thor hummed happily and took Clint in further, sucking hard when he was almost down to the base. His other hand moved to squeeze and fondle Clint's balls, trying to give his boyfriend as much pleasure as possible.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Steve Rogers choked on his coffee and dropped the book he had been reading. He'd tried to ignore the scream he'd heard earlier, but it was impossible to do the same when he heard what was obviously the bed begin to thump against the wall.

"Oh! Yes! Thor!" Clint moaned, voice carrying clearly over almost the entire floor of the tower. "Oh, fuck! You… you just going to suck me or will you fuck me too?"

The loud cries of his lover only encouraged Thor even more, and he began to suck more eagerly. He nipped gently up the shaft, sucked hard at the head, then ran his tongue over the slit, in the way he knew Clint liked. His hand continued to work at Clint's balls, squeezing and rubbing more firmly. Whether the rest of the floor was hearing this was something that didn't concern Thor at all, and he didn't bother trying to hush his boyfriend, as the moans the archer was emitting spurred him on.

Clint reached down and tangled his hands into Thor's hair, tugging gently at the blond strands as he arched his hips into the god's mouth, moaning even louder in pleasure.

Though nobody was there to see him, or to even know that he was hearing this debauchery, Steve blushed a deep red. He put his coffee mug on the table, looking down guiltily at his crotch as he felt those moans and the slamming of that bed against the wall start to affect him. Steve was not nearly as open as his teammates were regarding sexuality. He was a virgin, and he only masturbated under the covers, lights off, middle of the night, when Thor and Clint were on a different floor, and always to thoughts of women. He bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do-go for it and relieve the tension starting to build, or take the high road and preserve his decency?

Back in the other room, Thor had taken his mouth off Clint's straining erection and was leaning over his lover to root around for the lube in the nightstand. When he finally took hold of the bottle, he sat back up and looked Clint in the eye. "Are you ready?" he said aloud, knowing that Clint couldn't hear him but hoping that the message was clear. He reached a hand down to fist his own cock and stroke up it slowly. He had rid himself of his jeans a few moments ago, and the noises of pleasure he'd had Clint making was enough to already have him hard and eager. But it would take a lot more to reach orgasm; the stamina of a god was not always a blessing, but it did come in useful. At least, that's what Clint always told him, and Clint was smart.

"A-are you going to fuck me?" Clint stuttered out loudly, not sure what Thor had said. "Because if that's what you want… fuck, babe, need it now. Get that monstrosity inside me and pound me into next week."

In the other room, Captain America sighed, resigning himself to doing something… wrong and nasty. He got back into bed, pulling the covers up over himself, and reached down into his pants, starting to rub slowly at his erection. He tried to convince himself this was not because of Clint and Thor's activities, tried to conjure up images of Peggy or of Natasha or just _any _girl, but all he could think of was how worked up Clint must be, how big Thor's muscles were.

Thor groaned a bit at the words and nodded an eager affirmative. He held his hands up so Clint could see him squeezing the bottle and coating his fingers in the slippery gel. Then he tossed the bottle aside unceremoniously and put his clean hand on Clint's thigh to gently push it aside, opening his lover up more. A thick, lube-coated finger reached down to circle Clint's entrance before pushing in slowly. Thor knew his fingers were rather large, and he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend by going too fast. He smiled down at Clint, happy to be giving pleasure to the person he loved.

"Don't need much prep," Clint told Thor loudly. "Just fuck me as hard as you possibly can. Want to feel you for weeks, babe!"

Steve, with his super-soldier hearing, could decipher every word that was said in that room, and that just fueled his confused erection. He gathered some precome from the tip and used it to start stroking at himself gently. He wondered in the back of his mind why Clint's voice was so strange right now-even the Captain had trouble understanding him, and the archer was getting worse and worse. Steve wondered if having sex made you that utterly incoherent, because masturbation sure wasn't good enough to make the soldier make noises like that.

Thor grinned down at Clint, pulling out his finger and slicking himself up with the lube that was left on his hand. He hoped that his boyfriend was really as ready as he seemed to be, as he didn't want to hurt the archer, especially after breaking his hearing aids this morning.

"Yeah, baby, fuck me!" Clint groaned, waiting for his boyfriend to pound into him, needing it hard and fast right now.

Kissing Hawkeye's neck, Thor began to push slowly into the archer's impossibly tight body. The god struggled to maintain control, not wanting to rip open the man who was lying under him, legs curling up to wrap around the Asgardian's waist.

Steve heard strangled moans from both men, and felt his cock jump. This was hotter than masturbating alone, and he thought in the back of his head that later he'd try to figure out how to get porn on the internet, like Tony had talked about. He squeezed his erection and stroked himself a little harder, eyes falling shut in pleasure.

Thor began to thrust a couple moments later, after he thought his boyfriend had adjusted enough that he could take movement. His thrusts were shallow and gentle, slow and steady.

"Harder!" Clint screamed out, digging his heels into Thor's hips and trying to push his teammate in deeper. "Fuck me like you mean it!"

Groaning happily, Thor began to thrust harder, still restraining himself from using his full strength. He licked at Clint's neck, nipping occasionally as he listened to the archer's unrestrained moans.

"Harder, dammit!" Clint shoved his hips out to meet Thor's intense thrusts, wanting to be fucked within an inch of his life right now. "Thor, please! Don't… don't hold back!"

Thor looked up at Clint, face clearly showing excitement at that instruction. He had not been able to penetrate with his full force since coming to Midgard-humans simply did not seem strong enough to take it. Hoping that Hawkeye knew to say something if this got to be too much. Taking a deep breath, he began to pound into Clint with abandon, eyes squeezing shut as he let out a bellowing moan.

Steve heard the bed starting hit the wall more forcefully, more quickly. Thor's moans got louder and Clint's more urgent. Oh, God, that was so hot. Never having experienced something this arousing, something this overtly sexual, he couldn't last and he came with a hiss all over his hand and the inside of his underwear. He immediately blushed, feeling dirty for what he had just done. He jumped up and yanked off his clothes, heading for the shower to try to wash away the scent and the shame.

Clint gasped, yanking on Thor's hair in ecstasy as the god thrust harder and harder into him. He could feel bruises already forming on his ass where Thor was slamming into him, and that thought was unbearably hot. He was writhing under the larger man, screaming wordlessly in pleasure streaked in pain. "I-I'm going to come!" he cried out, too aroused to be embarrassed for how fast this was going for him.

Thor nodded, wishing there were an easy way to communicate to Clint that he would last longer than the archer, so the man would have a chance to tell him what to do.

As if he was reading the god's mind, Clint addressed the issue. "Just keep going til you're done, babe," he grunted, then let out a high-pitched moan as he thrust up to rut himself against Thor's stomach as well as he could. It only took a couple twitches of his hips before he was screaming his boyfriend's name, covering their stomachs with a load of hot, white semen.

Watching his boyfriend come was always hot, and Thor moaned as he thrust a little harder into Clint's body, which was tightening and relaxing around him over and over as the man shook through his orgasm. Letting forehead fall onto the pillow above Clint's shoulder, Thor kept going, hard and fast, in utter bliss.

Clint kept shaking, making a few strangled noises as Thor's erection dug into his prostate repeatedly as the aftershocks of his orgasm made him over-sensitive. Trying to keep some semblance of control, he held onto Thor's hair tightly, shuddering and swearing but occasionally managing a gasped out, "Don't stop!" He didn't care that is was too much, that it was turning his legs into jelly, that he would walk funny for days; this was so hot, and he loved knowing that he was giving Thor something he had missed since moving here from Asgard.

Thor groaned low in his throat in response, the rhythm of his hips stuttering a bit as the pleasure started to build to an overwhelming point. The sharp tugs to his hair only fueled him, and he growled as he pounded into his lover, feeling a familiar heat coil in his stomach. "T-trust me," he panted out as best he could, "I w-will not."

"Ooh, Thor," Clint cried out, arching a little. "Fuck! Babe… oh, God!"

The sound of Clint's voice was enough to send Thor over the edge. He tilted his head down and bit into Clint's shoulder as he thrust in harshly one last time, arching his back and shooting his seed into the other man. He continued to buck his hips erratically as he rode out as orgasm, then collapsed a bit onto Clint as he started to come down from his high. "I love you," he said, even though he knew Clint couldn't hear him. He hoped it was obvious anyways.

Clint rubbed his hands up and down Thor's back, kissing at the larger man's shoulder. "Was that good, baby? Was that… was that something you were craving?"

Thor let out a breathless laugh at the question and lifted himself up enough to press his lips to Clint's in a long, loving kiss. When he pulled away again, he nodded vigorously to show the other just how much he had enjoyed that. Suddenly, he realized that he had been being rather harsh, and he looked at Clint with worried eyes, bringing a hand up to cup the archer's cheek in an obvious question, 'are you okay?'

Smiling softly, Clint nodded in answer to the unvoiced question. "I'm going to walk funny," he said cheerfully. "For at least a few days. And… there might be bruises. But I like that, baby. Don't you feel guilty, okay?"

Thor nodded again and smiled, then collapsed onto his side next to Clint, pulling his lover into his arms. He lay there contentedly for a few moments, before his stomach began growling and interrupted the blissful silence. He knew Clint couldn't hear it, so he sat up and pointed towards his stomach, then grinned at the other man. 'Breakfast?' he mouthed dramatically, hoping Clint could read lips enough to get that.

"So demanding," Clint said teasingly, sure he was purring sexily when in reality, he was showing more and more off the so-called "deaf accent" that he made sure to hide in everyday life. He had developed it in the long period between going deaf and finding hearing aids that actually helped, and he had to consciously try to cover it, even when he wore the aids and could hear what he sounded like. "We should throw on some clothes, though."

Thor wondered for a moment why clothes were really so necessary, but nodded and decided to do what Clint suggested. Back in Asgard, he could wander around the palace naked and no one would even blink, but it must be figured it must be different in Midgard. He gave Clint another brief kiss before sliding off of the bed and picking up the pair of boxers he'd shed earlier, stepping into them and then into his jeans.

Clint grabbed his jeans and threw them on again, smiling as he waited for Thor to join him. "What do you want me to make for you, baby?" he asked.

Thor's eyes lit up as he thought of what exactly he wanted for breakfast, but he frowned a bit as he realized he couldn't tell Clint verbally. He near-bounced over to the nightstand excitedly, picking up the pen and paper to start drawing a picture. When he was finished, he held it up to reveal a badly drawn picture of a waffle. Somehow, it hadn't occurred to Thor that he could have just written the word 'waffle', but he seemed very proud of his artwork.

It took a couple seconds, but Clint realized what his boyfriend meant eventually. "Mm, I can make waffles," he said, sliding one hand into the back pocket of Thor's jeans and squeezing the god's ass affectionately. "Baby, you are too cute, you know that?"

Usually Thor wouldn't have appreciated being called 'cute', but Clint could call him almost anything and he really wouldn't mind. So he beamed at the compliment and wrapped his arms around Clint's waist. "And you are cute as well," he said in a booming voice, even though he knew Clint couldn't hear it. He just felt like announcing it to the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, Steve, who was walking past the door, looked over at the sound of the voice. He frowned and flushed, remembering his earlier actions, and hurried away towards the elevator.

"Hey, Steve!" Clint called out happily, then shrunk back against Thor's side, remembering that he wouldn't be able to hear if the super soldier responded to him. "Want waffles? I'm making them for Thor..."

Steve froze and sighed. He'd been hoping to get past the door without Thor or Clint noticing, but apparently he'd failed. At the strange, muddled sound of Clint's voice, Steve raised a brow in confusion and turned around to look at the archer. "Are you alright, Clint?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Clint looked at the larger man in confusion. "Didn't you get a text from Tony?" he asked. "'Cause he sent one out explaining that I can't hear and don't read lips, so… no idea what you're asking. Why are you blushing?" he added, changing the subject quickly.

Steve tilted his head for a moment than 'aaahed' in realization. "That must have been what the noise coming from my phone was…" he said to himself. Steve still had trouble with all of the new technology of this time period, and the very high-tech phone Tony had given him only made the issue worse. "You… you're deaf? Since when?" he asked, stepping closer. Clint's next question, however, caused the super soldier to gulp and step back again, flushing deeper. "N-no reason!" he blurted defensively, even though he now knew Clint couldn't hear it.

"Thor? Did he explain why he's blushing?" Clint asked his boyfriend hopefully. "If you didn't, then you are awful at this, Steve. You're blushing even worse. Man. Anyway, just use your phone to type things to me. Or you can write it on paper. Whatever."

Thor had been watching Steve with a curious expression, and he wondered exactly why the other man was such a shade of red. At Clint's question, he looked down and shook his head in the negative. "Yes, he cannot hear," he clarified for Steve. "He has been this way for a while now, and I accidentally crushed his hearing aids last night. He just… did not want to tell you before. But now you know," he said simply.

Steve furrowed his brow again, looking at Clint and opening his mouth, then closing it again as he realized there was no point. He caught sight of the pen and paper still clasped in one of Thor's hands and reached for it, placing it against the wall and writing his own note. When he was finished he held it up: 'Did something happen to make you this way? Why didn't you tell us before?'

"I already don't have super-duper special powers," Clint said with a shrug. "Don't want you guys to think even less of me. And I shot a sonic arrow to avoid mind control, and it made me go deaf." He was a little worn out from sex with Thor, and so his voice was getting less and less easy to understand. "Now tell me why you're blushing," he added, a little more sharply than he meant; he just needed to move the attention away from his deafness, onto something that might make Steve shut up.

Steve had to listen hard to figure out what Clint was saying, but he managed to catch the gist of it, and what he heard made him frown. He put the piece of the paper against the wall again and scrawled another note, then held it up, 'We never thought less of you.' He was going to write more, but Clint's question caused him to let out a choked noise and flush an even deeper red. "I already told you that there was no reason," he said firmly, crossing his arms and looking away. "I-I'm going downstairs. I'll see you down there." With that, he began to hurry away again, not being able to face the two men when he'd just masturbated while listening to them.

"He's so weird," Clint mumbled, rolling his eyes. He didn't need to hear to be able to tell that Steve had blown off his question. "Seriously, what could Captain Fucking America do that's embarrassing? He's the purest of the pure." He pulled Thor with him towards the elevator… and saw Steve standing there, waiting for the lift. He giggled happily. He loved teasing the group leader.

Thor shrugged and followed Clint obediently out of the room. He knew that Steve was acting strange, but he'd figured that maybe he was just exhibiting a Midgardian behavior he didn't understand.

When Steve heard footsteps behind him, he turned to look over his shoulder and groaned quietly when he saw Thor and Clint approaching. 'Why do I have such terrible luck?' he thought, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "So," he said, looking at the other two men and trying to smile politely, "I guess we're riding down together."

Clint grinned cheerfully. "So what was so embarrassing? Were you thinking un-American thoughts? Did you skip a passage in your daily Bible study and are overcome with guilt?"

Steve huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. He didn't understand why the others always teased him just because he liked to keep his morality firmly intact. He didn't know what was so wrong about that. Tony had mocked him relentlessly just a couple days ago when he'd refused the marijuana the billionaire had offered him. Knowing Clint couldn't hear him, he frowned and shook his head to convey that he didn't appreciate the teasing. He still felt a blush coloring his cheeks, and he growled under his breath and lifted his hands to rub his cheeks in hopes that the flush would go away.

"Aww, Stevey-poo, I'm just fucking around," Clint said, feeling a little guilty for making the soldier upset. "But seriously, was it anything we did? Because if we moved some furniture in the common area or something we'd be happy to fix it."

Steve glared half-heartedly at his teammate for a moment, then nodded his forgiveness. Clint's continued questioning caused him to tense again, and he turned away, hoping the other would forget about the whole thing and just focus on something else.

Meanwhile, Thor continued to observe Steve curiously, twitching his nose as his keener-than-a-human's sense of smell picked something up. "You smell like sex," he happily announced to Steve, oblivious to the fact that the other might react in a negative manner to that.

Steve's entire face went cherry red and he swallowed roughly. When the elevator finally arrived, he stepped in hurriedly and jammed his thumb into a button, not giving a response to Thor's statement.

Clint felt left out, unable to understand what Thor was saying, but he just cuddled into his boyfriend's side as they all stood in the elevator. "Thor?" he said, trying and failing to be quiet. "I love you."

Thor smiled wide at the words of love and wrapped both arms around Clint in a small hug. "I love you too!" he boomed before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend tenderly.

Steve, who's flush had started to die down, turned around to look at his two teammates. At the sight of them kissing, his blush returned full force, and he whipped his head around to face forward and closed his eyes, trying to think of other things. Since when was he inclined in that direction anyways? He'd always liked women.

Clint smiled, able to see that Thor returned his sentiment. He kissed back lazily, not letting it progress to anything too hot, what with Steve in the elevator. "Mm, Thor," he said, stroking his boyfriend's cheek softly when he pulled away.

Thor beamed and squeezed Clint tightly around the waist, lifting him off of his feet in a large hug. Once he'd set his boyfriend back down, he turned his head to look at Steve. "Are you well, my friend? You look tense."

Steve, in response to that, tensed even more. "I'm fine," he responded, stepping quickly out of the elevator as soon as it reached their floor.

**(part two to come)**


	4. Sounds of Silence part two

**AND NOW THE REST OF THE CHAPTER**

"Breakfast!" Clint yelled happily, wandering out of the elevator and toward the kitchen. "Are you going to help me make it, babe, or just watch?"

Thor perked up at the idea of being able to help. He liked helping, and he was never one to enjoy sitting around while others did things for him, despite the way he was raised. He nodded an affirmative eagerly to the first option and followed Clint into the kitchen.

Steve, meanwhile, watched them walk away into the kitchen and sighed, instead making his way into the living room area to settle on a couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts.

Clint got out a cookbook and the waffle iron, then opened the book to the index. As soon as he found the right recipe, he handed the open book to Thor. "Can you get these ingredients out, please?" He smiled happily at his boyfriend, unable to stop thinking of how lucky he was to have him.

Thor nodded and obediently began to search for the ingredients in the cabinet. He read the book and pulled out all of the dry ingredients, nonchalantly knocking over anything that was in the way instead of just moving it over. Once he had collected everything he needed from there, he strolled back over and unceremoniously dumped them all on the counter. Then he made his way to the refrigerator and repeated the process, most likely cracking a few of the eggs as he dropped them on the counter. "There," he announced to himself, as he knew Clint couldn't hear him.

Clint knew perfectly well that his boyfriend could be a disaster in the kitchen, and so he made sure to turn away. If he couldn't see it happening, nobody could blame him for not stopping Thor. "Do you want chocolate chips or something in them?" he asked, still looking carefully at the countertop.

The mention of chocolate chips got the thunder god excited again, and he nearly bounced on the balls of his feet as he nodded 'yes' eagerly. He very much enjoyed the Midgardian dessert called 'chocolate', especially when it was in the little tiny form of chocolate chips.

It was painfully adorable to Clint that his boyfriend got so excited about things on Earth-like the god's sheer joy at miniature things. It was just so cute. "Then bring 'em over and let's get cooking!"

Thor hurried back to the cabinet and dug around for a bit, tossing cans and boxes this way and that until he finally caught sight of the bag of chocolate chips. Picking it up in one hand, he happily stepped back over to Clint and slammed the bag onto the counter. "Here are the chips of chocolate. Now let us commence with the making of the waffles," he boomed happily.

Clint grinned and starting mixing up the batter, leaning back into Thor's chest with a happy sigh. "Thor?" he asked softly a few moments later. "Did you mean it? When you said you don't care I'm deaf, I mean." He looked down at the batter, biting his lip. It was starting to feel peaceful, not dealing with all the noises that he was sure were ringing in the tower, but he worried that Thor hated it.

Thor looked down at his boyfriend and frowned at Clint's obvious insecurity. He wanted to be able to tell the other that he didn't care if he was deaf. That he wouldn't care if he were blind as well, or missing a limb, or anything. Instead, he tried his best to give Clint his answer without words. He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head, then tilted his head down to press a kiss onto one of the unhearing ears.

Tilting his face up, Clint gave Thor a shy, hopeful smile. "I can't imagine how a dick like me managed to win a guy like you," he mumbled, his voice even less intelligible as he stopped trying to enunciate. "You're the best, babe."

Thor shook his head at that statement and hugged Clint tighter, trying to tell him otherwise with just his touch. He didn't like the way his boyfriend was talking about himself. He was Thor, the strongest warrior in Asgard, and when he picked his partner he picked the best.

Feeling a little uncomfortable about having such an emotionally bare moment, especially when he couldn't just talk with Thor, Clint went back to working on the waffles, pouring some batter into the hot maker.

Thor realized that Clint must have begun disliking the blatant display of emotion, and he let his boyfriend go back to making the waffles, but kept his arms wrapped around the other's waist. Thor himself was rather open with his feelings, seeing no reason why he should bother hiding, but he understood that many others felt differently. He listened to the sizzle of the batter as the waffle iron closed, content to just stand there with Clint in silence.

Clint pulled out the waffles once they were done, putting them on a plate before pouring more batter into the machine. "You can go ahead and eat, baby," he said to his boyfriend, still looking at the countertop to avoid too many emotions. "I'll finish these. Or you can give those to Steve? He still seems sort of… upset."

Thor nodded and took the plate, giving Clint one last one-armed hug before walking away to devour his prize. He was just about to drown the food in syrup when he spotted Steve on the couch, looking as if he was sulking. Thor frowned, and realized that his fellow Avenger might need the deliciousness of the waffle more than he did right now. Sighing at the loss, he walked over towards the couch and held the plate in front of Steve. "Here. Eat this and be merry," he said, smiling.

Steve leaned back a bit in surprise as a waffle suddenly appeared in front of his face, but then he raised an eyebrow and looked up at Thor. He hesitated for a few moments, then nodded and took the plate from his friend. "Thanks, Thor," he mumbled, taking the bottle of syrup as well and pouring it sparingly onto the waffle.

Thor nodded, satisfied that he had done his duty as a friend, and made his way back into the kitchen.

Clint was soon pulling another waffle out of the iron, and within a few minutes he had a full plate of them. "Ready to eat, baby?" he asked.

Thor had trudged back into the kitchen, still saddened at the loss of his treat. But as soon as he saw the plateful of waffles, he perked up and beamed, hurrying over and holding his hands out eagerly.

"You are the ridiculously adorable for somebody so gigantic and powerful," Clint said with a giggle, putting all their emotions behind him. "Let's leave a couple in here for Tony, he was nice when I busted into his room earlier." He grinned conspiratorially. "Pepper was in bed with him."

Thor shrugged, flushing slightly at the 'compliment'. If Loki heard this, he would be laughing his ass off, but Thor didn't particularly care. Clint could call him whatever he wanted to call him. He nodded at the idea of leaving some waffles for Tony, then smiled wide when he heard that Pepper had been with him. Since coming to Midgard, Thor had realized that he was a bit of a romantic, and hearing about two people getting together made him very happy, especially if those people were his friends. It made him want to announce their relationship to the world. "Steve, guess what?" He turned his head to yell to Steve, "Tony and Pepper were having sexual relations. Is that not wonderful? They must be so happy!"

Steve groaned as he felt his face flush again. If this kept up, he thought his cheeks would just become permanently red.

Not knowing what Thor had yelled, Clint just walked over to the table cheerfully. "Here, babe, sit down," he said, pulling out a chair for his man.

Thor sat obediently, licking his lips as the plate of waffles was set down in front of him. He pouted a bit when he realized he'd left the syrup with Steve, but was not about to leave again to go get it. He happily began to dig in.

Clint sat down on Thor's lap, needing to be touched, to feel loved right now. He was so used to hearing his boyfriend talk to him, saying sweet or ridiculous things, but now… now he had to rely on physical presence to communicate feelings. Luckily, Thor had a rather gigantic physical presence.

Thor didn't even falter in his eating, as Clint's weight on him was now a very familiar feeling. He did, however, curl an arm around his boyfriend and pull him against his chest, knowing that Clint was relying on physical expressions since he couldn't hear. He even stopped stuffing his face for a moment to offer the archer some of the waffles.

"Thanks," Clint mumbled, taking a waffle. He was really grateful that Thor had done that, because it was actually rather impressive for the god to stop eating once he started. "Mm, I love you, baby. A lot."

Thor nodded, glad that he had done something to make his boyfriend happy. He tightened his hold on Clint's waist to return the sentiment wordlessly, and rested his chin on the assassin's shoulder, watching him eat in a manner that was incredibly patient considering the god's appetite.

Clint snuggled closer to Thor, reaching out and grabbing the tablet that had been left on the table. "Can you type out what you want to do while we wait for my hearing aids to get fixed, babe?" he asked hopefully.

Thor nodded and took the tablet, then proceeded to struggle to press the touch screen keys with his large fingers. When he was finished, he held up the message, proud that he had managed to get out what he needed to say, even if it wasn't perfect: 'We canb do whaatevr you wanyt.'

"I'm happy to do anything," Clint said, shrugging. "Just throw out some ideas, babe. We can do whatever you want in the tower, you know. Spar, torment Tony, poke Steve with a big stick, have sex… just tell me what you'd be up for. Choose three things you want to do, how's that?"

Thor nodded again and grinned, taking the tablet back to type again. This time, he went slowly so he could correct any mistakes he made thanks to his hands being far too large for the keys. He held up the message and smiled wider. 'Make Steve more merry, perform the pranking on Tony, Sex' it said simply.

"How will we make Steve merry?" Clint asked, smiling. "He seems sort of annoyed at us right now. Sex, I can handle. We can do it wherever you want, baby. Anywhere in the tower would be good. And Tony… what will we do to him?"

Thor frowned and typed again, "I don't know. But he is upset, and he should not be.' But he quickly perked up at the mention of more sex. He didn't type up a reply, but the way he grinned and started slightly bouncing in his seat was telling enough of how much he looked forward to that. At the question of what to do with Tony, Thor thought for a moment, rubbing his bearded chin. Then he typed 'Not sure. Ideas?'

"I think we should glue a few key items to the bedside table, sink, whatever in Tony's room," Clint said, giving Thor a little kiss before starting to giggle. "Babe, are you seriously ready to go at it again already?" he asked, a little impressed. "You wore me out. You can have a little time with your hand while I watch, but it'll be a couple hours til I join you."

Thor shook his head in the negative. Now that he had Clint as a lover, the idea of using his hand again was just unappealing. He would wait until his boyfriend was ready. And then he would pound him hard into the mattress. Satisfied with this thought, he nodded decisively, then glanced over to where Steve sat on the couch. Maybe his sulking teammate would appreciate the humor in this story. "Steve, you will never guess what Clint told me. He said that I should use my own hand to give myself sexual pleasure when he is already my lover. Is that not a humorous suggestion?"

Steve choked on his waffle and coughed for a full 30 seconds to dislodge it.

"Aww, come on, baby," Clint wheedled, wanting his boyfriend to have as many orgasms as possible. He loved him some blissed-out Thor. "You can use your hand and maybe one of those toys that Tony gave you as a joke while I watch you, and then you can still have me later, once I'm ready for you again." He sighed, though, as he saw Thor talking to Steve; it seemed that the god simply didn't understand how left out Clint felt when they spoke in front of him.

Thor still thought it was an unappealing idea, at least until Clint mentioned the toys. He was quite fond of those, even though he knew Tony had given them in jest. He particularly liked the strange, electronic device that Clint called a 'vibrator'. Satisfied with this arrangement, he nodded happily. "I will use the vibrator," he said aloud, temporarily forgetting that Clint couldn't hear him.

Steve, however, heard loud and clear. This time he just lay down on his side and curled into a ball. "Make it stop," he groaned, covering his ears.

"What?" Clint asked, biting his lip and looking up at his boyfriend in confusion. He was starting to get a little cross at being left out of spoken conversation.

Thor frowned in annoyance before picking up the tablet and starting to type a message again. His irritation wasn't at Clint, but just at having to type on this tablet that had such little touch screen keys. It was a frustrating device. He didn't think about how it could be interpreted in a different way.

Clint's jaw clenched as he saw Thor's clearly annoyed face. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't hear right now, and now Thor was pissed at _him_? Clint was left out, but Thor was the angry one?

Thor kept attempting to type, but everything seemed to be coming out wrong and he was getting more frustrated. He scowled and stabbed at a key particularly hard, and promptly sent his finger straight through the tablet. Growling, he threw it across the room. "Such a fragile, irritating thing," he said, then turned back to look at Clint, annoyance still coloring his expression. "Come, we will find a better means to communicate," he said aloud, still letting Clint's inability to hear him slip his mind in his frustration.

Having no idea what his boyfriend was saying, all Clint knew was that the god was talking to him and looking mad. He should have known that all of Thor's claims that his deafness didn't matter were too good to be true. Silently, he got up and left the room, weaving through a few rooms quickly so that Thor couldn't follow before climbing up into an air duct. He worked his way up to the duct above the penthouse and curled up in the middle of the ventilation system and began to cry.

Thor blinked and frowned in confusion as Clint suddenly and silently left the room. The god attempted to follow him, but the archer was moving quickly and going through random rooms, so it wasn't long before Thor lost him. "Clint? Clint where are you going?" he called out, even though he knew his words went unheard. He furrowed his brow and frowned, continuing to look through every room he could. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked himself aloud as he continued his fruitless search.

Clint continued to sob loudly, unable to hear himself and know to quiet down. His shoulders shook as he continued crying, so unbearably upset that Thor didn't care enough to communicate with him, that the god was mad at having to put effort into talking to him. Well, at least he knew now that their relationship wasn't solid. He could break up with Thor as soon as he stopped crying. That is, if Thor hadn't said that already while speaking to his unhearing boyfriend.

Tony walked out of the bathroom, now fully dressed and ready for the day. Pepper had left a few minutes ago to get back to her work (Tony thought she worked far too often and for far too long. It shouldn't take that long to do anything; Tony could do most things in much less time.) He yawned widely and stretched as he shuffled back towards his bed to pick up his tablet. It was then that he heard something that sounded like crying coming from somewhere in the room. "Huh?" he said aloud, looking around for the source, finally realizing that it was coming from above him. Someone was crying in the ceiling. No aspect of Tony's life was normal. Sighing, he stepped onto his bed to knock on the ceiling, but realized he was too short. So instead of going and trying to find a tool to do it for him, the billionaire decided to jump on the bed like a little kid until he was high enough to pound on the plaster with a fist. "Hey! Who's up there?" he called out.

Clint could feel the bottom of the duct vibrating under him. Someone was pounding on the ceiling below him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, though, so he simply continued crying, curling in on himself even more.

When it became apparent that whoever was in those ducts wasn't going to climb out, Tony huffed in frustration and stepped off of the bed. He glanced towards the entry to the ventilation ducts in the room and sighed. Was he actually going to do this? He grumbled as he made his way over, grabbing a chair and dragging it with him. Then he set the chair down in front of the wall and stepped onto it, reaching up to pull the grate away from the duct entry. With one last annoyed sigh, he clambered in, struggling for a bit to pull himself up. Once inside, he only had to move around on his belly for a foot or two before he came across an intersection in the duct. He looked down that section, and immediately saw the source of the crying. "Clint? What the hell are you doing up here?' he asked aloud, and then slapped his hand down on the duct to send vibrations through it.

Clint looked up, seeing a blurry Tony Stark through his tears. "Fuck off," he hissed between sobs, voice unintelligible due to emotions and his constantly worsening speech patterns.

Tony snorted at the response, but couldn't help but be slightly worried about this development. This sort of thing was very unlike Clint. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to communicate to Clint in this environment, he raised his voice to speak aloud. "JARVIS, there is an anomaly in the ventilation ducts above the penthouse, one that is _not_ me. Please have the drones push it out."

"I will do so immediately, sir," JARVIS replied, and sure enough the whirring of drones was heard through the ventilation ducts.

Clint was suddenly shoved towards Tony, and he let out a shocked grunt, glaring at Tony in confusion.

Tony grinned and grabbed Clint's upper arm, and started to pull him down and out of the ducts. "Thanks JARVIS. Now come on, Legolas. You're such a pain in my ass," he said aloud, even though he knew Clint couldn't hear him.

"Why the fuck does everyone talk to me?" Clint screamed, punching as well as he could at Tony in the confined space. "I can't fucking hear you!"

Tony growled in annoyance and let go of Clint so he could use both of his hands, then he began signing. He had just spent about 25 minutes browsing the internet to learn sign language, and he'd picked up a lot of vocabulary quickly, as usual. _Come out. You're being stupid_, he managed to sign with his still limited knowledge.

_Fuck you, asshole, _Clint responded angrily. _Everyone is so condescending now because I'm deaf. I don't want to come out. I'm staying here and there is nothing you can do about it._

Tony struggled a bit to keep up with the pace of Clint's signing due to his limited experience, but he managed to catch the gist of what his teammate was saying. He huffed and signed as best he could in return, _That is just mean. Can we not talk in the ceiling?_

_You want to talk? _Clint asked, taking a break from signing to wipe at his eyes quickly. _Fine. _He quickly climbed over Tony and dropped down from the vent, immediately heading over to Tony's bed and curling up in it.

Tony blinked as he was suddenly climbed over, then followed Clint out of the vent. When he saw the archer suddenly curl up on his bed, he put his hands on his hips and sighed. Apparently it was touchy feely time, and that was not Tony Stark's thing. He walked over to stand in front of Clint, _All right fine. What's wrong with you?_

_My boyfriend is a dick, _Clint responded, wiping tears from his eyes angrily. _A huge fucking dick. He's mad at me because I can't hear after telling me he doesn't mind. Guess the god can't deal with someone who isn't perfect. He's such an asshole. _

Tony tilted his head and raised a brow at Clint, obviously disbelieving. _There's no way that's true. The man is practically obsessed with you. And he didn't mind before, did he?_

_He won't stop talking, so I have no idea what he's saying. And he keeps glaring at me and looking pissed, _Clint explained, sniffling. _I'm tired of not being good enough for a god._

Tony frowned a bit and shook his head. _We all know that Thor can be dense. I'm sure he didn't mean to make you feel this way. If he didn't care if you were a god before, why care now?_

_Because now he sees that how inferior I am,_ Clint explained, tears starting to fall again. _Now he can see that I can't even function like a normal human, so I'm definitely not at the level of a god._

Tony shifted a bit uncomfortably at the sight of the tears, then huffed again. _Have you talked to him about this? That's a big assumption to make even though he's treated you well all this time._

_I can't. I can't hear and he keeps talking to me. Now he's pissed at me because I can't understand him, _Clint told Tony, tears turning into sobs once more. _I hate this. I'm always the fuck up on this team. I get mind-controlled, I don't have powers, I can't hear, I'm a liability. Now my own boyfriend fucking hates me._

_He probably doesn't mean it. Like I said, he's dense_. When Clint started to talk badly about himself, Tony raised a brow with a flat expression, _Really? Do you know how many times you have saved our asses? I don't have powers either. I just happen to be a super genius. But you're still pretty good too. You don't need to hear to shoot an arrow. And he does not hate you_. The more Tony signed, the better he got as the information he'd picked up began to solidify in his head. And even though his 'comforting' was actually not so 'comforting' he was trying. 'It's the thought that counts,' he thought to himself with a shrug.

_Whatever. Now I'm just fucked because I live with him so I don't know where to sleep tonight,_ Clint replied.

Tony sighed and realized that he was getting nowhere with this. Obviously Clint needed to talk to Thor to get this whole thing resolved. "JARVIS," he said aloud. "Please tell Thor that his boyfriend is up here sulking in my bed and to come up here right now."

"Right away." The metallic voice responded.

_What are you saying? _Clint asked, still feeling left out of any spoken communication.

Tony grinned slightly and stepped as far away from the penthouse door as possible. _Nothing. Talking to myself_, he responded, trying not to look suspicious.

_I can't hear. I'm sick of being left out and now you're lying like I'm too stupid to know,_ Clint informed the billionaire, wiping his eyes as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

_I'm about to go work on your hearing aids. No one thinks you're stupid and no one thinks you're useless. If you don't believe it that is your problem._ Tony signed back, trying in his own special way to convince his friend that he was wrong. He looked towards the door and wondered what was taking Thor so long.

Clint cried a little harder. _Why do you have to be such a dick about everything? _he asked Tony, frustrated that the billionaire was somehow making him feel even worse about himself.

Tony frowned slightly, annoyed that he was obviously not getting through to his teammate. So he decided to be even more blunt. _If we really thought you were useless, would you be on the team? But you are, so obviously we don't think you are._

_Whatever. Fuck off,_ Clint told Tony, waiting for the billionaire to leave to work on his hearing aids.

_Has anyone ever told you that you don't listen very well?_ Tony signed back, looking a little frustrated. Suddenly, he heard the thumping of heavy footsteps, and he looked towards the door. "Here we go..." he said aloud.

_Seriously. Fuck off, Tony, _Clint repeated.

_Gladly. There's someone who needs to talk to you anyways_. Tony responded, then stepped aside even more as the thumping reached the door.

Suddenly, the door of the penthouse came crashing down, revealing a harried looking Thor. Mjolnir was raised, and was obviously what had been used to make the grand entrance. "Clint!" he said loudly, pointing the hammer towards his boyfriend. "No more running!" In his frustration at the time it took to find Clint, he forgot not to speak aloud again.

"Stop fucking talking to me!" Clint screamed, unable to take another second of his boyfriend ignoring the fact he couldn't understand him. "I can't hear you, you goddamn asshole!"

Thor reeled back a little, a hurt expression clear on his face. Then he frowned again in frustration and pulled out the piece of paper and pen he'd picked up for when he ran into Clint again. He placed it against the nearby wall and scribbled his message sharply. 'I looked around the entire tower for you. Why are you running from me?' He presented it with an irritated expression.

"Because you're being so fucking mean to me!" Clint said, scrambling to the other side of the bed to get away from the recipient of all his anger, tears streaming down his face. "I can't hear and you talk all the time in front of me. Do you know how awful it is to never know what's going on? I'm helpless and left out and you don't give a shit about me. You don't even notice that all you do is talk when I can't hear. You just do what you want and don't stop and think how it affects me. I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you, but I'm sick of you acting all mad that I can't hear you. It's not my fucking fault! You're the one not putting in the goddamn effort!"

Thor listened to the entire explanation with widened eyes, surprised to hear his boyfriend yelling at him in such a manner. At first, he still didn't understand why Clint was so angry, or why he was crying. But then he started to think about how he would feel if he were in the same situation, and he realized that he probably would have hit someone with Mjolnir by now. He'd known that he was speaking aloud, but he'd never do it with the intention to hurt Clint. Sometimes things just slipped his mind. But now his boyfriend thought Thor was angry with him for not being able to hear, and Thor furrowed his brow and wondered if that was really what he'd been displaying with his actions. He turned around to scribble on the paper again, then when he was finished, he glared at the paper, annoyed that he couldn't get all of the things he wanted to say down in writing. This was far, far too simple, but he hoped it was enough of a start. He hesitated, then walked over to the side of the bed Clint was on and displayed the message. 'I am sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing. Sometimes I do not think about things, but I never intended to hurt you. I am not angry that you cannot hear, because I do not care that you can't. I love you.' He looked at Clint with as honest expression as he could muster.

"You think sorry makes it all better?" Clint hissed, grabbing a book from the bedside table and chucking it at his boyfriend, wanting the god to leave him alone. "You have spent the whole day being a self-centered dick! I've spent the day pleasing you in bed, making you food, and you just sit around and talk instead of trying to do anything with me!"

Thor let the book hit his head and frowned again, looking down at the paper. He didn't know what he could say to make Clint understand that he hadn't meant any of this. Still a bit at a loss, he wrote again and held up the message with hopeful eyes, 'I can try to make food for you now.'

"I don't want you to make me goddamn food!" the archer screamed, hating every second of this. "I want you to respect me and my right to know what's going on but you are apparently incapable of that!"

Thor winced at the yelling, then looked at him with disbelieving eyes. How could Clint think that he didn't respect him? He wrote again quickly. 'But I do respect you. I always have. I know that I was being an idiot by talking when you couldn't hear, but have I done anything before this to make you think otherwise?' Thor was now wondering if these sorts of thoughts stretched back farther than this incident, and the idea was horrifying. Did Clint think he didn't care about him? And for how long had he thought this?

"I've spent months trying to be good enough for you, and you can't put in the minute's effort it takes to write things down instead of just ignoring me and talking to Steve," Clint growled. "I train hard so I'm fit and strong for you, work to prove myself in battles, do literally everything you want between the sheets and I'm not worth taking a few moments for you to write?"

Thor felt his heart sink as he listened to Clint, feeling like the universe's biggest moron for not realizing earlier that his boyfriend felt this way. He scrambled for a way to tell him otherwise, and wrote almost frantically without even thinking about his words. 'You don't have to be good enough for me. I love you no matter what. You are perfect to me. It is I who need to be good enough for you. Just tell me what to do. Do you want me to write from now on? I'll never speak again if that is what you wish. I will just write. See I'm writing now. See?' He presented this with a desperate expression.

Clint just burst into tears, sobbing softly into the pillows as he lay there.

Thor frowned even deeper and felt a bit of panic start to rise up. Clint was crying again, so that meant he didn't forgive him. Would he leave him now? He didn't want Clint to leave! Unable to think of anything else to do, he threw himself onto the bed and grabbed the archer, pulling him into a firm embrace.

Sinking into his boyfriend's embrace, Clint buried his face in Thor's broad chest and let himself cry, unable to sort through all of his emotions. "I love you," he managed to gasp between the sobs that wracked his body, making his chest hurt as he desperately tried to suck in air.

Thor immediately wrapped his arms tighter around Clint when he felt his boyfriend sink into the hug, and he closed his eyes and tried to convey as much through his touch as possible. When he heard the words of love, his eyes widened in surprise, then began to shine with happiness and relief. He let out a strange, relieved sounding laugh and pulled away enough to tilt Clint's chin up and mash his lips to his boyfriend's desperately.

Clint shoved Thor away. "Stop. I'm tired of constantly pleasing you today. I don't want to kiss right now," he said testily.

Thor let his boyfriend shove him away, but immediately moved in again. If Clint didn't want to kiss him, fine, but Thor _was_ going to kiss Clint. So this time, he began to press his lips to everywhere on Clint's face but his lips. He kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and even his nose, trying as best he could to display his love to his boyfriend.

Clint sighed. "I love you, babe. I do," he mumbled shakily. "But you really, really hurt me today. And I need a break from putting all my effort into pleasing you. Can we agree on no sex for a while?" he asked quietly.

Thor's face fell, but he nodded silently.

**A.N.: **So this got out of hand. Follow-up chapter to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Marvel characters!

**Warnings: **Masturbation! Homosexuality! Fun! Also, bad sex.

**A.N.: **Remember how Clint revoked sex? Yeah? Thor's really struggling with that. Also, we know we promised some reviewers that this chapter would come out next week, but real life got in the way. (By real life, we mean that _the Dark Knight Rises_ came out and that required our immediate and undivided attention.)

**Poor, Sexually Frustrated Thor**

Three weeks after their fight, Clint's hearing aids had been fixed, he and Thor had been working on their relationship, but the sex ban was still in effect-he was still feeling a little used, and needed to have some time where he felt like he wasn't spending every waking second trying to please Thor. He wanted sex, yeah, but he was happy that he was managing to create an identity that wasn't just Thor's boyfriend.

Thor, however, was not so happy with the way things were going. Ever since he and Clint had their slight falling out those weeks ago, the thunder god was trying to do everything he could to show his boyfriend that he did care. He always tried to be polite, tried to annoy Clint less by not asking as many questions about Midgard, did his best to do things for him (including a rather failed meal, but since then he'd gotten a little better at cooking), and of course honored their sex ban. But to say he was starting to get a little testy was a bit of an understatement. There were times when the normally cheerful Thor just seemed flat out irritated at nothing at all. Even he couldn't understand why he got angry at certain things. And Tony's teasing certainly wasn't helping anything, and Tony had teased quite a few times since the incident began.

"How's it going, babe?" Clint asked as he entered their room one night, yanking off his shirt as he rooted through the drawers for pajamas.

"Fine," Thor responded flatly from his place curled up on the bed. He was in another one of those moods that he was lapsing into more and more often as time went on. But he wasn't so much irritated at his boyfriend as he was at just the general situation.

"I got you something," Clint said as he pulled on soft flannel pants. He picked up a brightly colored gift bag from where he had set it just inside the door. "Here, babe. Open it!" he exclaimed happily, handing the bag to Thor.

Thor rolled over with a sigh and took the bag from Clint. He reached a hand in and pulled out the gift, then squinted at it. "What is it?" he asked, squinting at the strange instrument.

"It's a vibrator!" Clint explained, practically bouncing up and down. He sat down next to his boyfriend to explain it. "See, it's a sex toy. You can either lube it up and put it inside you for prostate fun, or you can rub it on your balls or between them and your hole. I like playing with one on my slit, 'cause that gets me off hard. I know it isn't that big, but you've never had anything up there so you need to start thin. It should be just long enough to touch your prostate if you want to try that. But I promise, vibrators can be really good even if they aren't up inside you."

Thor listened to Clint's explanation, then looked back at the little plastic encased machine. "So this is the thing that Tony keeps speaking to me about," he said, frowning as he thought of the way Tony had teased him, telling him he should forget about Clint's dick and just use a vibrator instead. He was also frowning because this gift meant that Clint obviously wasn't ready to be sexually active with him again. He put the vibrator on the bedside table, then lay down again and turned to face away from his boyfriend. "Good. That sounds most interesting," he said, not sounding very excited at all.

"Babe, I know that you've been, uh, frustrated the past few weeks, and I'm just hoping this helps," Clint said softly, taking out his hearing aids before getting under the covers and snuggling up to Thor. "Mm, I'm fuckin' bushed. I love you, baby," he added, kissing Thor's nose before shutting his eyes tiredly.

Thor snorted and shifted away from Clint as soon as he thought the other was falling asleep, turning to face away from his boyfriend. Touching Clint didn't hold any appeal when he was in these moods, because it just reminded him that he couldn't connect with his boyfriend in the way that he used to. Instead, he proceeded to sit in silence, grumbling a bit to himself for what felt like far too long of a time. And, of course, he was thinking about sex, as he often did in these situations. He had masturbated since the whole thing began, of course, but it hadn't been very satisfying. Suddenly, the little plastic machine on the bedside table came into his mind. The vibrator. Right. Maybe that would make things a little more exciting. He glanced over at Clint to make sure he was asleep, then reached a hand out to grab the vibe.

Clint made his breathing even out, trying to lull himself to sleep. He tried not to feel hurt that Thor pulled away from him; he understood that his boyfriend was frustrated and that touching made things more difficult.

Thor played with the small machine for a little bit, twirling it around and running his fingers along the smooth plastic. He wondered for a moment what exactly he should do with it, and whether he should do anything at all. Clint was right next to him and trying to sleep, after all. As he played with the vibe, he felt a little piece at the end that felt different, and proceeded to pull and twist at it. Suddenly, the little machine buzzed to life in his hands, and Thor startled a bit. He glanced over at his boyfriend, but quickly realized that Clint had his hearing aids out, and couldn't hear it anyways. Then maybe he could do this, he thought to himself, and not wake Clint in the process. He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get himself further in the mood.

Clint felt Thor rolling around a little and cracked an eye open. Was that… was that the vibrator? Oh God. He stopped trying to sleep, and simply lay there to watch, making sure not to give Thor any hints he was awake. He didn't want to other man to stop.

Thor breathed in deeply and tried to let his imagination take him away. Back to when he and Clint were going at it every day, sometimes twice a day. And how Clint would roll onto his back and look at him with those smoldering eyes when he was in the mood. How every sleek, prominent muscle the archer gained from his fighting technique tensed slightly in anticipation when Thor would climb over him. Clint may have been a bottom, but he was never truly submissive. Thor was always left with a few scratch marks and bruises from where the assassin had held onto him roughly, and his lips were always a little swollen from how Clint would crush his to them harshly when they both started to get carried away. The thoughts were already causing arousal to stir, and Thor could feel himself beginning to harden slowly. With the lack of sex, it took much less than it did before to get him hard. He reached a hand down to caress his cock softly (Thor usually slept in the nude), and hissed slightly at the sensation.

Watching happily, Clint felt his cock starting to stir. He wanted Thor so badly, but he didn't feel right having sex with him right now. Even though he needed to abstain to make himself feel like his own person, he had needs. Needs that he was dying to fulfill. God, he wanted to fuck Thor.

Thor studied the little vibrating machine for a little longer then hummed as he tried to remember where he was supposed to put the toy. He glanced over at his boyfriend again and, satisfied that Clint was asleep and that the hearing aids were out, he pushed the blanket off of himself.

His cock was already well on its way to being fully hardened after his very, very pleasant thoughts about his lover, and as Thor let his mind drift again into everything he'd missed over the last few weeks, he felt arousal sparking through him once again. He wanted to touch Clint everywhere, trail every movement of his hands with his mouth over that taut, firm body, feel himself inside of his boyfriend again and revel in that tight, warm heat….

He groaned as his cock twitched again and, almost out of instinct, brought down the vibrator and pressed it a little cautiously against the hardening shaft.

The gasp that came out of the god was far louder than intended, and Thor immediately bucked his hips up into the sensation. The vibrations coursing through the sensitive flesh was enough to make his cock throb and harden even further, and when Thor experimentally moved the vibrator up and closer to the head, the pleasure became even more intense. Gasping still and moaning softly, the god began to move the toy to the places he knew would give him the most pleasure, and he let his thoughts go back to the archer lying beside him.

When the vibrator struck the extremely sensitive area just under the head of his cock, Thor bucked up again with a louder moan, then screwed his eyes shut and just imagined. Imagined Clint leaning over him, kissing down his chest and stomach, then dragging his tongue firmly and teasingly up Thor's hard, aching cock and closing his lips around the head and….

Thor moved the vibrator up to the head and groaned loudly again, bucking his hips up shallowly into those amazing vibrations. As he writhed slightly on the bed in pleasure, he wondered why it had taken Clint so long to get him one of these. Of course, it was still no substitute for his lover. No substitute for the way the assassin would suck firmly at the head, driving Thor crazy, and at the same time let a hand play around with the god's balls, squeezing and fondling, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible.

The hand holding the toy moved subconsciously along with Thor's thoughts, trailing down the now fully hardened cock to press against his balls. The god made quiet, grunting noises of pleasure at that, and desperate for more stimulation, let his other hand move up to wrap around his throbbing cock, pumping it slowly as he bucked his hips into his own hand. "Mm… a-ah… Clint…" he moaned out, figuring that his boyfriend couldn't hear anyways, so it didn't matter. The god then remembered a place that Clint would often let his fingers stray, and it always felt incredibly good. So he ran the vibrator from his sac to the place just behind it, pressing the toy there firmly.

The small, deep cry that escaped Thor's lips was the loudest yet, and his hips twitched up as he arched his back slightly as pleasure coursed through him. The hand wrapped around his cock tightened its grip an began to move faster up and down the shaft as precome began to bead and drip from the tip. Thor couldn't believe that he was this close already, just over his thoughts and a little toy. It really had been far, far too long.

He wanted to be inside of Clint, holding him against the mattress and pounding into him until the archer begged for more. The vibrator left its spot and began to move up again. He wanted to feel his lover's smooth skin beneath his hands, trail his fingertips over scars as he explored Clint's entire body. It traveled up the shaft and to the head again, causing his cock to twitch in his grasp as his hand worked faster and faster. He wanted to feel that tight, almost unbearable heat around him, feel those muscles clenching around him and bringing him closer and closer to the edge…

Suddenly the vibrator was buzzing relentlessly over the slit, and Thor groaned out again and writhed, throwing his head back and arching up into the overwhelming pleasure. His hand worked faster and faster, slickened by precome so it glided over the incredibly hard, almost painful shaft of his erection. At this point, he didn't even care if Clint could hear. He just wanted to come, screaming his lover's name as he fell apart.

And so he did. He pressed the vibrator firmly against the slit and left it there, leaving him shuddering and bucking and moaning loudly in ecstasy. His other hand moved faster and faster, and that familiar heat was now rushing through him. He was close, so close. And then Clint's face was all he could see in his thoughts, and those heated, wonderful eyes were staring up at him as the archer ran his pink tongue over kiss swollen lips as he finished swallowing down the last of the god's seed….

With a loud, hoarse cry of Clint's name, Thor surged his hips up and came hard, sending streams of hot seed all over his own chest and stomach. It all seemed to be over so quickly, but it was so, so good after going so long without. The orgasm seemed to last and last, leaving the god thrusting his hips up as he rode out waves of intense pleasure, and he kept the vibrator pressed against the head of his cock as he milked himself dry.

It took every bit of Clint's enormous amounts of self-control not to make a noise as he watched, because, holy _shit_, he had never seen anything so hot. This was infinitely better than porn. He was so happy that he had bought Thor that vibrator, and he wondered if he could convince his boyfriend to put on a show for him, once they were having sex again.

Finally, after a few moments, Thor began to come down from his high, and he collapsed into the bed, breathing heavily and giving a sated smile. He switched the toy off and put it back on the bedside table, then looked down at himself. He was still buzzing with residual pleasure, and his brain was too muddled to think very rationally, so instead of getting up to clean himself off, Thor just wiped the come off of his stomach with the end of a sheet. By the time he was finished, the god was feeling exhausted in that warm, wonderful way, and he sprawled out on his side. He let his eyes slip close as he reveled in the satisfied relaxation that was the aftermath of his incredible orgasm.

Clint waited tensely as Thor relaxed. Oh, Jesus, his boyfriend was so hot when he jerked off. He needed to take care of his throbbing erection but he didn't want to do that with Thor awake; the poor god was being tormented enough by the lack of sex, he didn't need the temptation of Clint rubbing one out next to him.

Thor hummed contentedly as he easily began to drift off, and in just a few moments, he was completely asleep, the way he'd (incorrectly) assumed Clint had been during the fun he'd had on his own.

Twenty minutes later, Clint popped his hearing aids in. He needed to wear them to help himself stay quiet, and, he realized happily, he could hear Thor snoring and would know if the god woke up. He squirmed closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the god's strong, muscular stomach, kissing at the blonde's shoulder as thrust lightly against his hip. "Jesus," he gasped softly, loving the feeling, though it would probably be better if there were less friction.

He grabbed their bottle of lube and squirted some on Thor's hip, making a distracted mental note to get another bottle or two because, God, they went through that stuff fast. Biting his lip to keep silent, he began to thrust against his boyfriend once more.

Closing his eyes, Clint tried to think of the sexiest things he could imagine. As much as he adored humping Thor's resting body like this, he wanted to finish quickly so he could clean them up and go to sleep without Thor waking up and getting even more sexually frustrated than he already was. He brought to mind the time that Thor had learned about rimming from porn and proceeded to eat Clint out for two hours of multiple orgasms. God, that had been one of the best nights of Clint's life.

Fuck, it felt good rubbing up against Thor again, and coupled with remembering his boyfriend's tongue in his hole, Clint felt his balls tighten within a few short minutes. Grunting softly, he thrust hard against Thor one last time before exploding across the god's hip.

He panted softly for a few moments before getting up and tiptoeing to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, which he ran under warm water for a few seconds to make it damp and comfortable. He walked back into the bedroom carefully and sat on the bed next to his boyfriend.

After wiping Thor off carefully with the washcloth, Clint threw the square of terrycloth into their laundry bag, then took out his hearing aids and snuggled close to his boyfriend before falling asleep.

Thor hesitantly woke with his inner clock the next morning. He was still rather sated from last night, and his muscles were loose and relaxed. He flipped over onto his back and stayed there for a few more minutes before finally sitting up and stretching. He yawned and looked over at the still sleeping Clint, and memories of his thoughts last night made him smile slightly. If only he could live them right now, in real life. Sighing he stood from the bed and made his way over to the dresser to pull out some clothes.

Clint blinked awake as he felt the bed shift. Thor was moving about, so the archer sat up and put in his hearing aids, snapping his fingers next to each ear to make sure they worked. "Mm, good morning, baby," he said, getting up to loop his arms around Thor from behind. "Sleep well?"

Thor looked over his shoulder and smiled as he continued to step into a pair of jeans. "I did indeed. Better than I have in a long time, actually." He turned back around and slipped a t-shirt on, grinning to himself conspiratorially, very much unaware that he'd been watched last night.

Clint played dumb; he didn't want Thor to know he had been watching. "Really? Why was that?" he asked, kissing his boyfriend's chin cheerfully.

The god wrapped an arm around Clint's waist and pulled him close, "Hmm, I don't know. I just felt more relaxed, I suppose." He nodded, solidifying that this was a satisfactory answer. He stepped away from Clint to step into some socks, then glanced back at his lover "subtly", trying to gauge his boyfriend's mood. Last night was fun, but it didn't at all compare to being intimate with Clint. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could get the no sex ban removed.

"That's good," Clint replied cheerfully, digging around in the chest of drawers to find some clothes for the day. He pulled off his pajama pants before replacing them with jeans and slipping into a soft t-shirt. "What do you want to do today?"

Thor thought about the question, his face morphing into a look of concentration. He knew that to get Clint's attention the way he wanted, he would have to try to act sexual. Tony had told him at one point that he should just strut around in the nude, but Thor was afraid that Steve would turn really red again like he did the last time he walked around naked. How about something where he could get really close to Clint… "Ah, would you like to spar? I would very much like to strengthen my muscles." He lifted an arm and curled it, causing the bicep to bulge out. Thor kept it that way for a little too long, as he had once heard that showing off one's muscle was a good way to get one's partner in the mood.

Clint resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Thor was not subtle in the least, but he was right in thinking that sparring would make Clint unable to keep up the sex ban. "I'm a little sore today, babe. I literally got back from a mission thirty hours ago. Can I take a break today?" he asked, giving the god a placating smile.

Thor visibly deflated. "Oh… well if you are so sore, perhaps I can give you a massage!" he offered eagerly, knowing that he may be able to sway his boyfriend if he could only get his hands on him in an intimate manner. "I have very strong hands," he said, attempting a 'sexy' tone, but in the end it was just his normal voice with the words more drawn out.

"Well, okay," Clint said, grinning. He was a trained assassin with years of practice, he knew he'd have more control that his boyfriend. The god would stop trying to tempt him if he got more turned on by the massage than Clint, right?

Thor grinned and bounced a bit eagerly, rubbing his hands together. "Really? That makes me very happy!" Realizing that he was acting too excited, and that would probably make Clint suspicious, Thor calmed himself a bit and coughed. "I-I, I mean yes. Very good." He gestured towards the bed with one hand. "Now you will commence laying on the bed."

Clint pulled his shirt off and lay down on his stomach, smiling at how obviously excited his boyfriend was. "I can't wait to feel your hands, baby. You've never massaged me before."

Thor beamed and settled himself on the bed to Clint's side, bouncing slightly on the mattress as well. "I have never massaged anyone before, you will be the first. But I'm sure it can't be too hard, yes?" He could only hope that he focused hard enough on being gentle. Clint may be strong, but Thor was… Thor, and pushing too hard could easily hurt his boyfriend. "I think that most people use some sort of lubricant for this," he said as he ran his hands lightly down Clint's back, trying to figure out how to begin.

"Um, yeah, some people use scented oils and stuff," Clint explained, smiling into the pillow beneath his head. "Be careful, okay?" he added, realizing that his boyfriend had admitted to never doing this before. "I trust you, baby, but you're really strong and I'm honestly kind of worried about my back."

Thor nodded "I will be very careful, there is nothing to worry about." Despite his words, he started his massage off slowly with far too light of a touch. "Tell me if I am pressing too hard," he told Clint as he gradually increased the pressure, starting from the base of the assassin's spine and rubbing up either side of it in firm circles. Once he'd watched a Midgardian movie where a man had done this for his wife, and he hoped he was copying correctly.

"You're doing well so far, honey," Clint said in a soft, pleased tone. Thor was actually doing surprisingly well. However, the archer then remembered his plan to tempt Thor with this so that the god would stop trying to seduce him and make things harder for him. "Actually… harder, babe. Harder."

"Harder?" Thor questioned, "If you are sure." He put more pressure into his touches as he ran his palms along Clint's lower back, trying to work out any knots he felt. His boyfriend's words however, also had another sort of effect. They reminded him of what Clint would scream for when they were making love; for Thor to pound into him harder and… no. No, this was about Clint.

"Yeah, baby, harder. I like it hard," Clint groaned, having a little guilty fun messing with his boyfriend. "Can you do that a little higher up?" he added; just because it was an opportunity to troll Thor didn't mean it wasn't also a good time to get a massage.

Thor groaned quietly as Clint spoke. This just wasn't fair, and he felt like his boyfriend was doing this on purpose. Suddenly, he wondered if that was true. He decided that it didn't really matter; he just had to focus on making Clint feel good so he would get rid of the sex ban. That firmly in mind, he complied and ran his hands up to Clint's shoulders, firmly squeezing and rubbing at the area that was strained by his boyfriend's fighting style.

Clint sighed happily and relaxed into the mattress. "That feels good, baby," he whispered, then let out a grunt when Thor's hand hit a knot. "Ow, fuck. M'fuckin' sore there, babe. Careful, please?" he whined softly.

Thor recognized every sound that came from Clint's mouth as those that had once been made while they were intimate. He shuddered a bit at the memories, and continued his work eagerly, heeding Clint's warning and rubbing the painful knot loose slowly and gently. He was still a bit at a loss of how to get his boyfriend in he mood, and he resorted to another mixture of his own experience and movies for his next step. Smiling, he leaned over his lover so he could whisper in Clint's ear in a deep voice. "Does this feel good?" he asked, "I know you like it when I push harder." Dirty talk did not come naturally to Thor, but he tried.

"Thor, baby, it kind of hurts," Clint whispered, feeling bad because he knew Thor was trying. "Maybe… maybe a massage isn't the best plan? Can we… we just cuddle and watch a movie or something?"

Thor immediately pulled his hands away and frowned, his heart sinking as he realized that this plan wasn't going to work. "I apologize, I did not intend to harm you," he said as he shifted to stand from the bed, turning around and crossing his arms over his broad chest in frustration. "Let us just… do something else," he sighed out.

"You aren't harming me, honey, I'm just really sore. Come on, let's go to the living room. You can pick out the movie," Clint wheedled, rolling over and rubbing a hand over Thor's muscled bicep. "I'll watch anything you want, even the _Notebook._"

Thor nodded, but he was still obviously moping. "Yes. I very much enjoy the _Notebook_." He'd already seen it three times, but he was very much prepared to watch it again.

"Come on, baby, let's watch it," Clint said, trying to cheer his boyfriend up. He pulled Thor with him into the living room and popped the DVD into the player, turning on the TV before lying on the couch with a blanket. "Let's cuddle?"

Thor followed his lover slowly into the room, then hesitated for a moment before joining him on the couch. "Yes, we shall do the cuddling," he agreed with a nod, before locking his gaze onto the movie as it began. He yawned and wrapped his arm around Clint's waist, pulling him closer. Trying to remain subtle, he kept his eyes on the screen as the hand around his boyfriend moved down to rub up and down a thigh.

"Babe?" Clint asked softly, knowing that they needed to have "the talk," no matter how difficult it might be. "Are you doing okay? I mean, not having sex?"

Thor stiffened a bit at the question, then tried (and failed) to plaster on a convincing smile. "Oh yes, I am doing very well indeed! I have not even thought about the sexual relations. Who needs them anyways? I am fine with just cuddling with you. Like this. With no interaction of the sexual manner." He was practically babbling at the end of this little speech and refusing to look Clint in the eye.

"You don't need to lie, honey," Clint said earnestly. "It means a lot to me that you care enough about my feelings to lie, but I know it's hard." He hid a grin, realizing he had made a pun. "Please be honest. Are you doing okay? We have that little threesome thing with Tony sometimes, he can fulfill your needs, babe, if that's what you need."

Thor clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself in control as Clint spoke. But the last words about Tony seemed to snap something inside of him, and before he knew it, he was grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders and speaking desperately. "I do not want Tony to 'fulfill my needs'. I want you! I want you to lay with me again and be intimate with me again. I would… I would do anything. I would do everything you asked of me, I would treat you like the most precious thing in the universe, I would allow you to take the top position, I would try my best to please you, I would..."

Clint didn't let Thor finish his sentence. He grabbed his boyfriend's shirt and yanked it off, then pulled his own off. "You want me on top?" he breathed, shoving Thor down into the soft couch and straddling him. "I've been waiting to do this for months. Christ." He leaned down and kissed the god desperately.

Thor huffed a bit in surprise as his shirt was immediately pulled off and he was pushed down onto the couch. But that was quickly replaced with excitement as he realized that Clint wanted to be with him again. He wanted to be intimate again, finally! Thor beamed before pressing back into the kiss desperately, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. But then it hit him what Clint wanted, and he sobered quite a bit. "Yes. I suppose I want you to top," he said, sounding a little unsure.

"We're only going to do this if you're sure," Clint said seriously, sitting up on Thor's lap as he looked down at his boyfriend. "I'm not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Or anything you don't utterly and completely want. I would love to be the one on top, baby, but if you don't want it…"

Thor shook his head and pulled Clint down into another desperate kiss, their teeth clicking together slightly by the force of it. "I want you to. I want to try this with you. So no more hesitation, yes?" he said, trying to ignore his uncertainty as he rolled his hips up into Clint's.

"Do we have any lube out here?" Clint panted, letting out a breathless moan when he felt Thor rubbing their hips together. "Need lots of lube for this, babe. Have you ever had anything up there at all?"

Thor shook his head "No, I have always taken the man's position in previous sexual encounters." When Clint asked about lube, Thor thought for a moment, then pointed to a nearby closet. "Tony one told me that he kept 'supplies' in there. He told me that I could use some of them, when you let me out of the 'dog house.' I did not know what that meant, though."

"It means you are fighting with your boyfriend," Clint explained, getting up and heading to the closet excitedly. "But you weren't in the doghouse, we just weren't having sex. It's different." He got the lube, and then came back to the couch, putting the bottle down on the floor next to them. He knelt down on the rug, leaning over and kissing Thor's chest as he reached down with one hand to undo the button and zipper of his boyfriend's jeans. "Want to get out of these?" he purred hopefully.

Thor nodded as he finally understood, "Ah, now I see. Such strange terminology." He frowned a bit as Clint mentioned the lack of sex, but those thoughts quickly faded at the kisses to his chest and the hand undoing his jeans. It seemed as if the sex ban was about to finally end, and Thor grinned in elation at the thought. "Yes, I very much do," he boomed in response.

Clint happily pulled Thor's pants down and off. "Mm, that's a sight I missed," he said in a throaty voice. "I can't believe I get to do this, babe," he added, smiling. He pulled his own jeans down to mid-thigh and got in between Thor's legs. "Are you ready for me to prep you?"

The god puffed his chest out a bit proudly at Clint's approval. "Mm, I am glad you don't have to miss it anymore," he said in a deep voice. He hesitated for a moment at his lover's question, then nodded. He knew he was being ridiculous about this, he was the great warrior Thor, and he did this to Clint all the time. "Yes," he said with a nod, grasping at his boyfriend's newly bared hips with both large hands.

"If it ever feels like too much, just say stop and I will," Clint instructed, then wet his fingers with lubricant and reached down to massage one around Thor's entrance. God, he was already ridiculously hard just thinking about what he was going to do with his boyfriend.

Thor squirmed slightly at the strange sensation of a finger in a place that was so unused to being touched. "I will be fine, I think I will be able to handle it. You do it all the time, after all, and you seem to enjoy it." He knew what was going to come next from experience, and he tried his best to relax his muscles to make it easier when Clint started.

"Yeah, but it was hard for me the first time," Clint said softly, wanting Thor to know that it was okay if he needed to back out of this. "It might not feel that great this time, honey. I'll try to make it good but it's hard to open up down there the first time." Slowly, he slid his finger into his boyfriend's tight body. Fuck, he couldn't wait to get his cock in there!

Thor hissed slightly at the intrusion, and he clenched his muscles instinctively in response. "A-ah… it feels strange," he told Clint as he lay back, trying to will himself to relax. After a few moments of adjusting, he finally nodded at his boyfriend to tell him that he was ready. "Alright, you may continue."

"Do you want a safeword?" Clint asked, smiling. "Or is 'stop' good enough?" As he spoke, he pressed a second finger in with his first, scissoring them gently. He wanted to keep talking to his boyfriend, to try to distract him from any pain or discomfort he might feel. "Tell me how it feels, baby."

"H-how about doghouse?" he said, giving his own joke a slightly strained grin as he continued to try and adjust as the second finger pressed in. He growled a bit and tried to will his muscles to loosen again as Clint began to stretch him. "It feels like there are two fingers in a place where fingers were probably not meant to go," he replied, feeling a bit petulant that he couldn't take this easily, for all of his strength and Asgardian superiority.

"I'm going to find a spot inside you that will make you feel like things belong up there," Clint promised with a grin, moving his fingers around inside Thor, curling them a little as he searched for the god's prostate.

Thor's squirming was beginning to die down as he adjusted to his boyfriend's fingers, and he tilted his head curiously at Clint's words. "Do you think I have such a thing? What if it is only for humans? What if you canno-AH!" He bucked his hips up as Clint struck something inside of him that sent sparks shooting up his spine. "W-what was that?" he asked when he recovered.

"That? That was proof you have such a thing," Clint purred, stroking the spot again. While he distracted Thor with pleasure, he slid in a third lubricated finger, wanting to get his boyfriend open before he exploded all over without even getting inside the god.

Thor moaned loudly and arched his hips up at the strikes to his prostate, so caught up in pleasure that the third finger entering him barely caused any real pain at all. "A-ah...what a strange phenomenon," he panted out, clenching his hands into powerful fists and giving another groan at the feeling of the fingers inside of him. "Now w-what?" he asked a little breathlessly.

Clint bit his lip. "Do you think you might be ready for, uh, all of me?" he asked nervously, his erection pounding between his thighs.

The god grinned a bit and grasped at Clint's hips again, urging him forward. "I can take whatever you give to me. Now come, I want you to feel pleasure," he said firmly, urging his boyfriend further. He was really, really craving this sort of contact again, even if he was on the other side of it this time. He just wanted nothing more than to be with Clint intimately again.

Excited, Clint pulled his fingers from Thor's body and used the remaining lubricant to slick up his erection. "Tell me if it's too much," he said firmly, then began to press in slowly, moaning loudly. "Oh, God! Thor, I… oh!" He hadn't topped in years, and Thor, being a virgin and all, was so tight he felt like he was going to suffocate from all the pleasure.

Thor gave a low, rough noise and his face twisted slightly in discomfort as his lover's cock began to push into him. It felt much different, much fuller than Clint's fingers, and it was a bit painful as the god struggled to adjust. "S-slower," he growled as he continued to try and will his muscles to relax. So far, he wasn't seeing what was so appealing about this.

Clint couldn't even be frustrated at going slow; no matter what speed he was going, he was still inside Thor, and the god still felt unbearably good. "Fuck," he grunted, leaning down and biting Thor's neck once he bottomed out. He began to rock extremely slowly and gently. "Oh! O-oh shit," he moaned, eyes getting wide as his balls already started tightening. He couldn't seriously already be getting close, it had been maybe thirty seconds and he wasn't fifteen anymore!

The god continued to writhe a bit as he struggled to adjust to his lover. But by the time Clint was completely buried inside of him, he deemed himself loose enough to let his boyfriend continue. He smiled a bit as he heard Clint's moans of pleasure, and that encouraged him as well. "Go on, then. Go as fast as you wish," he said, confident that he could take this. Even if he wasn't getting pleasure out of this, he was content in knowing that his boyfriend was.

"Oh! Thor!" Clint cried out, rocking harder into his boyfriend, a familiar feeling starting to wash over him. Goddamn it, only teenagers should last under a minute and a half, but this was too much. "I… I… fuck!" he screamed out as he came, shuddering as he filled his boyfriend and then collapsed on the god's chest. After a minute or so, he looked up at Thor, his face redder than a tomato. "I am so, so sorry," he whispered, mortified.

Thor widened his eyes a little in surprise as he realized how close Clint was already. It never took this little amount of time. But he did his best to accommodate, and he clenched his jaw and took his boyfriend's thrusts in stride. When Clint came so quickly, the god squirmed a bit uncomfortably as he felt hot seed fill him. Was that it? That was… not very pleasant at all. At Clint's apology, Thor looked up at him and shook his head, wrapping his arms around him. "Do not be, I am glad that you were able to achieve release. Perhaps I am just not built to take this position," he said, trying his best to assure his lover.

Clint's lip started to tremble. "It's not okay, I just made you think that bottoming is boring and crappy and I came like a fuckin' teen. I can't believe I just screwed up sex that badly," he whispered, burying his face in Thor's neck so he wouldn't have to look at his boyfriend. "I just… you should be in charge of sex from now on. I'm not… that was awful and I'm so sorry. I can take you out to dinner or something to make up for it?"

Thor frowned as he heard his boyfriend speak so negatively, and he tightened his embrace as Clint buried his face into his neck. "Please don't be upset, Clint. I am not angry. I liked being so close to you again," he said genuinely, stroking the other man's hair. "We can go get dinner, yes. I am just happy that you want to be with me again."

"Honey, I always wanted to be with you, it was just a matter of needing to figure myself out, you know? I felt like I had lost myself in being a boyfriend, and needed some time where we weren't having sex. But I never stopped wanting you," Clint whispered, still not looking at his boyfriend. "I just… I can't believe I did that. Now you're going to hate bottoming and think it sucks and it's all my fault maybe I should have let Tony top you first because he's probably good at this and I'm not and…"

Thor cupped both of Clint's cheeks and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss to stop his ranting. When it broke, he smiled and rested his forehead against Clint's. "I would not have let Tony top me first. Only you. And being with you made it worth it." He hummed thoughtfully. "If you really think that you did something incorrect then perhaps… we could try again some day. If you would like." He remembered how excited Clint was at being allowed to top, and he wanted his boyfriend to experience that pleasure again.

"Why?" Clint asked, surprised Thor suggested it. "I mean, did you get _any_ pleasure from that?"

Thor hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "I did not feel much pleasure, no. But it was not that bad, and it made you feel good." He smiled and held Clint closer. "But it was very good, when you had your fingers inside of me and you touched that spot."

Clint sighed, feeling absolutely awful. "I can't believe I fucked you so bad you didn't feel pleasure," he muttered, clearly upset with himself. "Are you still, you know, aroused from the fingering? Should I do stuff for you?"

Thor shook his head again and gave Clint another kiss, assuring his boyfriend that there was no bad blood at all. "Please don't let such a thing bother you. It does not bother me." At Clint's question, Thor smiled wider. "I do not care what you do, I just want to be intimate with you again. I missed this," he said, frowning as he thought about how long he and Clint had gone without being together in this way.

"So do you want me to finger you or something?" Clint asked. "If you like it, we can experiment with orgasming from it?"

The god looked intrigued by the idea, and pondered it. It had felt good when Clint had done it before. And he was craving to feel his lover again, closer than he had before. "That sounds acceptable," he replied with a nod.

"Acceptable?" Clint repeated quietly, looking kind of put out. "Okay. Um, let me…" He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some more onto his fingers before pressing two into Thor's body; the god was still open and wet from Clint's disastrous fucking, so the archer's digits slid in easily.

When he noticed that Clint wasn't very satisfied with his answer, Thor quickly amended himself. "I mean I would like that very much," he said genuinely, then hitched his breath as he felt those fingers sliding back into him. The pain wasn't there this time, as he was still loose from his boyfriend's cock, but he still wasn't feeling any pleasure. He squirmed a bit on his lover's fingers, trying to see if he could get them back to that spot that gave him so much pleasure before. "Ah, it does not feel as unpleasant as it did when you first started."

"Yeah?" Clint asked, smiling down at Thor before kissing at his neck. He curled his fingers a little, wanting to get his boyfriend writing in pleasure again. "Do you want to try to come from prostate stimulation alone? Or should I move my mouth down a little?"

Thor bucked his hips up and groaned loudly as he felt that spot struck again suddenly, and he panted and writhed slightly, trying to coax Clint's fingers into continuing. "A-ah! It does not matter. I just want to feel you," he replied a little breathlessly, reaching his hands up to grasp at Clint's waist and hip.

Clint nipped at Thor's neck, happy to have found the god's prostate. He rubbed his fingers over it firmly, wanting his boyfriend to see just how good it could feel, how great it would be to come from that alone. "Let's see if you get off from my fingers alone," he purred.

The thunder god gave an appreciative growl at the mouth on his neck and bucked his hips up again sharply as he felt Clint's fingers rub over it again. The sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine had his cock fully hardened in no time, and Thor clung tighter to his boyfriend as he let Clint take control. It was obvious that Clint had been wanting to have the position of power, so Thor gave it to him.

"Mm, talk to me baby," Clint instructed throatily. "Want to hear how it makes you feel."

"It… a-ah… it feels… mmmnn…" Thor moaned out, rolling his hips up in a choppy rhythm as Clint continued to strike his prostate with every rub of his fingers. "Good… very good..!" he managed to pant out between groans, his hard, aching cock throbbing and twitching.

"God, baby, you sound so fuckin' hot," Clint groaned, burying his face in Thor's neck happily. "I missed hearing you like this. Do you need to hump me or something, or is this enough for you?"

Thor groaned again at the sound of Clint's voice and, inspired by his boyfriend's words, arched his hips up and began to rub himself against Clint's hip. "Ahhn… mmm… m-missed this too..." he gasped out as the friction caused his cock to twitch again. Another strike to his prostate had precome starting to bead on the tip.

"Yeah, baby," Clint whispered, nipping at the skin above Thor's collarbone. "That's it. Get yourself off on my body, babe. I did that last night, when you were asleep. Rubbed myself off on your thigh. I was so turned on from watching you play with that vibrator I couldn't stop myself…"

Thor froze for a moment and he looked at Clint with wide eyes. "You… you saw that?" he asked, looking stunned. He was certain that his boyfriend had been asleep, how could he have… wait. "You reached climax using my body?" He frowned a bit petulantly at that, looking away slightly. "And here I thought you did not want to be intimate with me during that time," he grumbled.

"I saw it," Clint said with a smirk, dragging his fingers over his boyfriend's prostate especially hard. "It got me all hot and bothered and… oh, baby, not like that," he added, changing tack as he realized how Thor felt. "I wasn't emotionally ready to be with you til now but I always physically want you."

Thor arched his back and gave a deep, soft cry as sparks traveled through him again at Clint's firm touch. "A-ah… does not matter! D-does not matter. Just touch me, please!" He growled a little as he rubbed himself more desperately into his boyfriend, feeling a familiar heat start to curl in his stomach.

Clint could hear from Thor's tone that the god was close, so he pressed as hard as he could on the blonde's prostate and leaned in for a passionate, desperate kiss, feeling his own cock twitch a tiny bit as he felt Thor rutting against his hip frantically.

Thor cried out loudly as his prostate was struck harder than ever before and his hips rutted in a more stuttered, mindless rhythm. His moan was cut off by Clint's lips against his, and Thor groaned desperately into the kiss before pulling away to throw his head back and shout out his release. He clung to his boyfriend as waves of pleasure wracked through him, and thick bursts of come shot onto Clint's skin. When he finally began to wind down, Thor's chest heaved and his cheeks were a little red from embarrassment. Usually he didn't come so quickly, and he wondered if it had happened because of this new stimulation, or because he was finally having sex with Clint again. Then he decided it really didn't matter, because he felt relaxed and sated, and just really damn good.

"Oh, God, baby," Clint gasped, pulling his fingers most of the way out of Thor so he could play with the god's entrance gently. "That was the sexiest… I just… hot damn." He reached between their bodies with his free hand in order to run his index finger through the mess Thor had left on his lower belly. Looking his boyfriend straight in the eye, Clint brought his finger to his mouth and licked the semen off, moaning loudly.

Thor groaned at the sight, as he continued to breathe heavily. "Clint, such things you do," he panted out, and already he could feel the stirrings of arousal in his lower stomach. His stamina really was a blessing at certain times, and this was one of them. Now the god wanted nothing more than to be inside of Clint for the first time in nearly a month. "You… I would like to put myself inside of you," he said bluntly, sitting up and looking at the assassin with heated eyes.

"What position, baby?" Clint asked. "We can do any position you want, even ones we never tried before." He was ready to go all out after a month of self-enforced celibacy. "Seen anything in porn that you want to try?"

Thor shook his head and wrapped his arms around Clint, pulling him in close and being careful to watch his strength as he did so. "I...do not want to do the things I've seen in the porn. I want to feel you, go slow." He tried to remember the Midgardian phrase he'd heard that described this perfectly, and he perked up when it came back to him. "I want to make love."

Clint blushed, but smiled shyly. "M-make love?" he repeated quietly. "I'd like that, baby. I'd like it a lot. That's… that's something that hasn't happened for me in a long time. Do you… you're kind of strong, babe. Are you sure you can hold back enough? Is it going to feel good if you can't use all your strength?"

The god smiled and pressed his lips to Clint's in a brief but loving kiss. "There is no need to worry, it will always feel good because it is you," he replied, open about his feelings as usual despite the fact that others (Tony) would make fun of him for being so sappy. "And since it has been a long time, I suppose I should make it good." He shifted and pushed Clint down gently on his back, urging the archer to lift his hips so he could pull his pants all the way off.

"I know you'll make it good, babe," Clint purred, picking his legs up a bit so that Thor could get his pants down from his thighs. "You do know that you're good at all this, right?" he added, grinning as he lifted his head up to kiss Thor softly.

Thor returned the kiss happily then puffed up a bit in pride at the compliment from his boyfriend. "Really? I mean, good. I believe that I have gained considerable skill in the way of sexual relations," he boomed, a large smile on his face before he tilted his head down and began placed a few kisses down Clint's chest in the way he'd learned his boyfriend liked. One of his hands trailed down the archer's lean stomach to brush lightly over the shaft of his cock.

"Yeah, really," Clint replied with a little giggle, smiling up at Thor before reaching down to massage his boyfriend's hair as the god kissed at his chest. "Mm, baby, you know exactly what I like," he added in a soft purr.

"I try to learn, for you." Thor replied a bit huskily before starting to trail sucking kisses up his lover's neck. "I know that I was not so experienced at first, but you have helped me very much. You have my gratitude and my love." The hand on Clint's cock curled its fingers firmly around the base and began stroking slowly up.

"You've got my love too, baby," Clint whispered, ducking his head down to hint for a kiss. He arched his hips up into Thor's hand. "Come on, Thor, get around to opening me up. You spend too much foreplay and this will be over before you have a chance to start…"

Thor smiled and pressed his lips to Clint's obligingly, nipping his boyfriend's bottom lip lightly as he deepened the kiss. "Ah, I apologize. I just wanted to make this go slowly so I could make it very pleasurable for you," he said softly then reached out to grab the bottle of lube on the floor. He popped off the cap and coated a few of his fingers with the gel, then wasted no time in reaching a hand down to spread Clint's legs gently and start circling his entrance with a slick finger. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," the archer murmured. "I just asked you to, didn't I?" He let out a groan as Thor's finger pressed lightly around his entrance, not yet going in. Wanting more, he pressed down toward the god's searching digits. "Come on, babe, open me up, then go nice and slow."

"Mmm, it shall be done," Thor replied, his eyes darkening a bit with arousal as he finally pressed a finger into his lover, pushing it in quickly as he heard the impatience in Clint's voice. Then he pulled that finger out and pressed two in, spreading them and stretching his boyfriend to get him ready for something much bigger. "Is this good?" he asked as he nipped at Clint's neck.

"Yeah, it's real good," Clint moaned out, starting to get a little more into this. "It'd be nice if you could, you know, play with my prostate. You know what that does to me, don't you? And can… can you talk to me?" he added, wanting to hear what Thor was enjoying.

Thor tilted his head a bit, "Talk to you? I am not sure what you mean," he said as he pressed a third finger in, moving slower this time as to not hurt his boyfriend. Then he curled his fingers up to search for Clint's prostate, wanting to please his lover as much as possible. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked, kissing down Clint's chest until he reached a nipple, then flicked his tongue over the nub.

"Politics," Clint said sarcastically, then shook his head. "No, baby, talk sexy to me, get me all hot and bothered." He squirmed around as Thor moved his fingers inside, trying to get his body in the right position so that he could feel a spike of pleasure. "Not there, baby, find it, please?"

"Sexy? Oh, you mean like they do in those pornographic videos? I will do my best," the god replied happily. When he realized that he hadn't found Clint's prostate, he curled his fingers again, rubbing in the area where he knew he'd struck it before. "Oh, you are so beautiful, Clint. My penis has become so hard just from looking at you," he said roughly, copying the low, gruff tone of voice he'd heard such words spoken with in the videos.

Oh, Jesus, that might have been the least sexy dirty talk ever. Clint didn't want to hurt Thor's feelings, though, so he moaned. It helped that Thor had found his prostate and was giving it a nice massage. "Yeah, baby, right there. Oh, yeah. Come on, keep opening me up. Don't you want to get inside me? Won't that feel good, baby?"

Thor nodded eagerly, his cock twitching and throbbing at just the thought of being inside of his boyfriend. Once he'd found the right spot, he continued to jab into Clint's prostate as he stretched him further, getting him ready. "I want to be inside of you very much. I want to put my penis inside of you and thrust very firmly until you are screaming very loudly."

"I thought we were going to make love?" Clint said, unsure. Firm thrusting sounded like the usual fucking they did, not something special, like he thought they would be doing. "But the rest of that sounds delicious and perfect, babe. Come on, make love to me, baby."

"We are going to make love indeed. But that is what the people in the videos seem to want to hear," Thor replied, smiling a bit obliviously as he finally pulled his fingers out of Clint so he could line up the swollen head of his cock with his boyfriend's entrance. "I am going to make you ejaculate very hard," he said as he began to push in, groaning loudly at the tight heat that began to envelop him.

Clint knew he would burst out laughing if Thor kept up these ridiculous attempts at dirty talk, and he didn't want to hurt the god's feelings. He decided distraction was the best, especially as he was having trouble with coherent thoughts due to Thor's absolutely enormous cock. "Kiss me?" he requested, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist to try to press him in further.

Thor growled appreciatively at the legs around his hips and, encouraged, he began to push in further, moving slowly so he didn't rush things. He really did want to make this last and make it as good for Clint as possible. "Alright," he said softly, then pressed his lips to Clint's again, kissing him deeply. He used one hand to brace himself while the other trailed fingers down his boyfriend's chest and stomach, happy to just feel the smooth skin and revel in how close he was to the man he loved.

Kissing his boyfriend back, Clint squeezed his legs even tighter around Thor's strong, muscled body. He could feel the love in every movement of the god's fingers, hips, and lips. It was a little overwhelming at first, physically feeling just how much Thor loved him. He was glad that the Asgardian had suggested making love, because it was better than he could have ever imagined.

Once Thor was completely buried inside of his lover, he remained still for a moment, panting and moaning softly as he held himself back from just thrusting into that wonderful heat. He wanted to wait until Clint was ready for him to move before he did anything. As he waited, he occupied his mouth by sucking and nipping gently down Clint's neck while his fingertips continued to wander, occasionally brushing over a nipple in their exploration of his boyfriend's lean, firmly built form. Clint was quite a bit smaller than him physically, but his body carried so much strength despite of that, and Thor couldn't help but be awed by him.

"Move, babe," Clint whispered, needing more stimulation. As much as he liked just being connected to Thor like this, he wanted to really make love together. "Come on, baby…" He shuddered happily as his boyfriend's fingers ghosted over a nipple. He was good and turned on now, and he was sensitive all over.

Thor needed no more encouragement, and he immediately pulled out slightly and pushed back in. He began to roll his hips, creating a slow, steady rhythm as he thrust into his boyfriend smoothly this time, trying to make a change from his usually rougher pace. He angled himself to hit Clint's prostate almost by instinct even after all of the time they'd spent avoiding any sexual contact. "L-like that?" he panted out, his body trembling slightly as he restrained himself against the pleasure coursing through him. He was going to take this slow, and he was going to make it good.

"Yeah, like that," Clint moaned, running his hands over Thor's arms, able to feel his boyfriend's muscles jumping under his skin. He knew it had to be hard for the god to hold back, and it filled him with even more love, knowing that Thor was holding back for him. "I love you so much, baby. So fuckin' much," he whispered earnestly; well, as earnestly as he could with Thor's erection pressing against his prostate.

"A-ah… love you too…" the god moaned out as he began to speed up his rhythm, thrusting in at a faster pace but still moving fluidly and steadily. "Mm… I missed you… no more fighting. I don't… want to fight anymore and be a-apart again," Thor mumbled out, seeming to not fully realize that he was speaking aloud. He pressed his chest against Clint's as he moved, striking his boyfriend's prostate with every buck of his hips.

"That's right, no more fighting," Clint gasped out, pressing his heels down harder into Thor's lower back. "Oh, yeah, right there, baby. Right there, that's… oh!" he cried out as his boyfriend hit the perfect angle. "God, Thor, right… yes!"

Thor smiled at his boyfriend's cry and, spurred on by the sounds Clint was making, continued to thrust in at that same angle. He rolled his hips smoothly and found that keeping up his rhythm without succumbing to the urge to pound into his lover was actually not very difficult. The slower pace allowed him to really relish in the feeling of being inside of Clint, of the heat and the muscles clenching around him and even jut the trust his boyfriend must have in him to let him do this. He groaned and panted as pleasure began to haze his mind. "Good… want it to be good…"

"Are you going to touch me?" Clint asked breathlessly. "I'm sorry, babe, but I need a little more… little more something if I'm going come." He groaned loudly as Thor hit a particularly good spot, the god's cock dragging over his prostate with just the right amount of pressure. "Are you…? If you aren't close, maybe you shouldn't… shouldn't touch me yet."

The god chuckled roughly and pressed kisses into Clint's jaw. "I-impatient, are we not?" he panted out, but nonetheless appeased his boyfriend and ran his fingertips down the firm stomach to wrap around the base of Clint's cock. He stroked up slowly until he reached the head, which he squeezed gently. "I will touch you…all you wish…" He ran his thumb over the slit as he thrust into Clint again, striking the spot that he knew would give his boyfriend the most pleasure.

"Is it okay if I… don't last?" the assassin asked, not wanting to displease his boyfriend. "Because you are really good at this." He arched up into Thor's perfectly tight grip. "Holy… oh, God, baby, yes! Thor! Yes!"

Thor hummed and began to nip at Clint's neck again as his hand continued to stroke firmly up and down the shaft of his boyfriend's cock, playing with the slit when he reached the head. "You may come w-whenever you wish…" he assured as he began to speed up the rhythm of his hips, thrusting into Clint's prostate firmly and proving that he was very much all right with his boyfriend coming before him. Thor could feel the stirrings of that heat in his stomach, but he wasn't there yet, not quite.

"Good, because I… I… oh, God, Thor," Clint moaned, legs curling extra-tightly around Thor for a few seconds as he shook, head tipping back into the pillows as he came undone, covering their stomachs with sticky fluid. "Mm, kiss some more?" he requested, voice relaxed as he just lay back and let Thor take his pleasure. He shuddered a little though his aftershocks, but it didn't feel painful; going slow made it so much easier when they came at different times.

Thor groaned appreciatively as he watched his boyfriend reach orgasm, and the legs tightening around his waist spurred him into moving faster. He gave soft moans as he began to lose himself more and more as he thrust steadily into Clint, being careful not to be too rough and make his boyfriend's aftershocks overwhelming to the point of pain. Being inside of his lover for the first time in weeks was intensifying the pleasure he was feeling, and Thor knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out as long as he usually did. At Clint's request, he immediately mashed his lips against the other's, a little desperately at first, but then he softened it into a deeper, more loving kiss.

Clint kissed Thor back lazily, too happily sated to put in any more energy into it. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers into Thor's long, silky hair as they kissed. He didn't scratch or tug, just let his fingers rest there, waiting for his boyfriend to finish.

The god, overwhelmed and unbelievably happy to be able to be so connected with his boyfriend again, found himself quickly reaching the edge. The rolling rhythm of his hips sped up as he steadily lost control, and it wasn't long before his muscles were clenching and he was loudly groaning out his orgasm, spilling hot seed into his lover with every stuttered buck of his hips. When he finally began to wind down, he collapsed a bit over Clint, breathing heavily and smiling in a sated, almost giddy manner. "Mm… I love you…"

Man, Thor had some long orgasms. Clint loved that he was dating a Norse fertility god because holy crap did it feel good when Thor came inside him. "I love you too, baby," he whispered, keeping his legs wrapped around his boyfriend. It had been weeks since they'd had sex, and he wasn't ready to let the god slip out of him. "Can you carry me to our room in this position? So we can snuggle?"

Thor nodded as he continued to pant a little. "That sounds…like a good idea. Give me a moment." After a few more seconds of recovery, the god was able to begin standing. He wrapped his arms around Clint's hips, supporting his boyfriend as he stood, lifting both of their weights with ease. He was content to stay inside of Clint and keep relishing in the feeling of closeness as he began to walk back towards their bedroom. When they were right outside of the door, he stopped to press Clint against the wall and start kissing him again heatedly.

Pulling back from his boyfriend, Clint shook his head. "Babe, I love you and you are so fuckin' hot, but no more right now, okay?" he said gently. He was trying to be sensitive, as he knew that his boyfriend had felt undesirable when they weren't having sex. "I mean, I'd be happy to go at it again in, you know, a couple hours."

Thor looked a bit put out for a moment, but then he nodded his agreement and started to head inside the room. "Oh, I see. That is fine, Clint," he said, smiling and closing the door behind them. "Sometimes I forget that your stamina cannot match mine," he said, obviously not trying to be insulting but simply stating a fact.

"Hey! Not all of us can be gods, you know," Clint retorted, snuggling into Thor's chest as the larger man carried him. "I have pretty good stamina for a mortal. You can get more in a couple hours, babe. Now hush and cuddle. I'm surprised, you're usually the one that hounds me to cuddle."

The god perked up at the idea of cuddling, and he quickly made his way over to the bed and set Clint down gently. Then Thor leaned over him and gave his boyfriend a long, loving kiss, hesitating for a moment before finally pulling out of Clint slowly so he could fall onto the bed beside him and pull the smaller man into his arms. "I would very much like to cuddle," he said happily, squeezing Clint and nuzzling his nose into his hair.

Clint whimpered a little as Thor pulled out; his entrance was a little sore from being penetrated after abstaining for a while, and shifting at all was a bit painful. "I love you, baby," he whispered, curling up with his boyfriend.

Thor smiled a little drowsily and held Clint tighter, sighing contentedly. He felt better than he had in a long time; with his relationship with the man he loved finally back on track and still feeling warm and sated from their earlier activity. He relaxed into Clint and rested his chin atop the other man's head.

"I love you too."

**A.N.: **Well guys, we're trying to fit in lots of fun sex bits, so if you want to see them doing some specific/different, drop us a review and we'll see what we can do. We can't write everything, and we're not comfortable with everything (though if you have a hard kink, don't be shy! We like some harder stuff, but random stuff-both hard and light kink-can squick us). We have a bunch of stuff we want to do, but we'd also love some suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Yeah we don't actually own Marvel

**Warnings: **references to heavy drinking, angst, cockblocking, anal, blowjob, gayness

**A.N.: **We wrote a new chapter. Yay!

**Tony Has Feels**

Thor grinned and flopped down onto the bed on his back. As he lay there, he began to undo the buttons on his white button down shirt, trying to go slowly and tease Clint the way he'd seen done in one of those porn videos. "Mm, why don't you come over here? We have not done anything all day, and I want to touch you," he said, looking up at Clint with impatient, arousal darkened eyes.

Pulling off his own shirt, Clint smiled. After spending all day at the archery range, he was ready for some fun with his boyfriend. "Yeah?" he whispered, lying down next to Thor and wrapping his arms around the god before pressing a kiss to his man's broad chest. "That's good. I want to touch you. And do some, uh, other things. Things that I think you're going to like."

"Things? That sounds very interesting indeed," Thor purred, pulling Clint up into a slow, intense kiss. "Mmmm…" He hummed into the kiss then broke it to start trailing his lips along his boyfriend's neck. "Did it… seem like Tony… was acting strange today?" he asked between kisses as his large hand rubbed lightly down Clint's side to grasp firmly at his hip.

"Thor?" Clint gasped, pulling away for a second. "Not the time. It's sexy time right now. All conversation should be about what you want to do to me or how much we love each other, okay?" He rolled their bodies a bit so that he was on top of Thor, straddling the god and kissing him as he rubbed their hips together. He was too happy to be getting busy with his boyfriend to be embarrassed about the fact that he was getting hard ridiculously quickly.

The god groaned his approval and wrapped his arms around Clint, grinding his own hips back into this boyfriend's. "Ah… alright Clint. But I…" Thor couldn't help but worry about their on and off lover, especially when Tony had been acting so distracted and distant lately. But he shook the thought from his mind and focused on kissing Clint again and grasping both of his hips to create more friction.

"No buts," Clint instructed, grinding down a little harder. "Now, what fantasy has been in your dreams lately? I bet I can fulfill it, baby," he whispered, twisting his hips so that he could press his groin to Thor's hip, letting the god feel how damned hard he was already.

Thor grinned as he felt his lover's already hardened erection dig into his hip, and he felt his own cock twitch in response. "Fantasy? Well I… in one of those videos, one of the men was tied up and…" He bucked his hips up into Clint's, rolling their groins together, "I want to do that to you… I want to tie you up and then have sex with you. For a long time, until you cannot take it anymore."

"Oh, God. Oh, I just… baby, I… fuck, do we have rope in here? Or… you could tie me up with a shirt or something, right? That would… fuck!" Clint rambled, rubbing their hips together a little more frantically as he imagine what Thor could do to him with a little bit of instruction in the art of bondage. "Want to do that now? Because we can. In fact, we… we need to do that. Right now."

"Yes, I believe that would be a very good idea," Thor said roughly, wrapping his arms tighter around Clint and pulling him into another heated kiss. "We can use my shirt." He offered, his cock already starting to harden just from the thought of it. Thor grabbed Clint by the hips and flipped them around until he was straddling the archer, then took both of Clint's wrists and pinned them above his head. He had picked up the shirt and was about to start when a knock at the door echoed through the room.

Thor immediately looked up and, distracted, let go of Clint's wrists. "Hello?"

"No, Thor, baby, don't answer it," Clint groaned, thrusting his hips up in hopes that his boyfriend would get distracted by pleasure and forget about the door.

When no one seemed to answer, Thor hesitated for a moment before shrugging and going back to grinding his hips against his boyfriend's, leaning down to capture Clint's lips in another impassioned kiss.

That was when the door opened, and someone stepped inside. Thor heard the footsteps immediately and turned his head to look with more than a little surprise upon the slightly stumbling form of Tony Stark. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

The genius just stood there for a moment, staring at the couple with half-lidded, blood shot eyes. After a few seconds of silence and swaying, Tony finally spoke. "I… just…" He tried to take a step forward but ended up so off-balance that he had to hold onto the doorframe for support. It was obvious that Tony had been drinking, and quite a bit. "I don't know…" he admitted.

Clint groaned and rolled a little away from his boyfriend, knowing without even asking that Thor would want to talk to Tony. He couldn't blame the god, because it was obvious that the inventor was not okay. Clint grabbed a pillow and put it over his crotch, because Tony had interrupted them while he was goddamn _throbbing_.

"Tony? What is wrong?" Thor asked, sitting up and gesturing for his sometimes-lover to sit down on the bed near himself and Clint. "Come, talk with us."

At the offer, Tony stepped forward for a moment, obviously wanting to sit, but then hesitated. "Mm… this was a…. bad idea," he mumbled, running a shaky, uncoordinated hand through his mussed hair. Then he focused on smoothing out his rumpled t-shirt, as if trying to make himself look presentable. "I should… go."

"Tony, do not leave," Thor said, sounding close to pleading. "Something is clearly wrong. Speak with us; speaking of one's troubles often helps to lessen them."

Clint just sighed. He knew, deep down, that Thor was right; Tony was drunk and very noticeably very upset, a combination he knew to be self-destructive. However, knowing Tony needed to talk and being okay with the billionaire bursting in and cockblocking him were very different things. Fuck, and he was about to be tied up in a very, very good way. He shifted the pillow awkwardly, hoping it wasn't too obvious what he was hiding under it.

A sober Tony would have left by now. Actually, a sober Tony wouldn't have come into the room at all. But at the moment, the genius wasn't in his right mind, so at Thor's continued invitation, Tony finally dragged his socked feet over to the bed so he could sit. After he'd seated himself, he proceeded to hunch over, as if he was too tired to even hold himself up anymore. "I just… don't want to be alone… right now. I'll leave soon…" he said, glancing over at Clint and noticing even in his hazy state that the archer didn't seem too happy about his intrusion. "Sorry…being p-pathetic…"

"No, you're not… what happened?" Clint asked, deciding that he might as well try to help Tony. There were many reasons to do so: one, the man was his teammate; two, the man was his occasional lover; three, helping Tony would win him some brownie points with Thor. He wondered if he could redeem these hypothetical brownie points for a fantasy or two of his own to play out during the bondage session that he had been hoping to engage in.

Tony shook his head and sighed, hunching over even more before trying to sit up straight, and doing rather badly at it. "I… messed up one of my new machines," he murmured then gave a strained laugh, "Cut the wrong wire. This is why…you don't invent while drunk…." This was obviously not the only problem, but Tony seemed content to hope that his teammates thought it was. He slumped over again, this time falling slightly to the side. "Stupid… stupid oversight… careless…"

"Tony, it was one simple mistake," Thor said, reaching out to pull Tony into a seated cuddle. "Everyone makes mistakes, even great warriors and builders such as ourselves." He planted a soft kiss on the billionaire's head. "Do not let your past failings concern you now. A few days ago, Clint tried to be on the top position and did not once touch my prostate and achieved release in less than two minutes, yet he has moved on from being upset about that."

Well, on the plus side, there went Clint's boner. All the blood had rushed out of his cock so that his face could get redder than a tomato.

Tony leaned into the hug, partially because he wanted to be there, and partially because Thor was helping to prop him up. "Yeah… guess so…." At the god's recount of his and Clint's failed encounter, the genius couldn't help but snicker slightly and look over at the archer. "Ah… that's u-unfortunate," he said, then squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "Ugh… too much whiskey… Least it made me feel better… for a while…"

"It's your own fucking fault if you feel sick from the whiskey," Clint said waspishly, a little peeved. "And that is _our _business, Thor, which is not to be shared with others." He sighed and turned back to Tony. "Look, I'm trying to be a good friend and teammate and fuck-buddy here, man, but I swear to God, if you don't start talking with us about what is wrong within the next two minutes, I will throw you out of this room and go back to having sex."

Clint's harsh words caused the genius's eyes to widen a bit, but then he began to laugh softly, holding his stomach as he did so. When he was finished, he looked at the archer with a small, crooked, far from genuine grin. "And you call _me_… an asshole…" He leaned further into Thor as he felt a little more light-headed, then immediately tried to right himself again. "But you're right… I am an asshole…." he admitted, then started snickering again.

Clint looked over at Thor for help; he didn't have the patience to deal with Tony's bullshit right now. They all had their issues, all had shitty pasts, but only Tony dealt with it so badly. He had been on the brink of a perfect, sexy evening when Stark had barged in like the drunken, irresponsible man he was.

"Tony, Clint is simply frustrated. He is often like that when he has what Midgardians call blue balls," Thor informed his scientist friend. "He is right, though, in that you must tell us what is bothering you. We may be able to help, or at least provide comforting words. We shall cuddle after you tell us, if you desire."

"Well… when you put it like that…" Tony replied, still chuckling slightly, "how can I… say no?" The grin he'd plastered onto his face soon fell, leaving him with a blanker expression. "Isn't it funny… that you can be one of the s-smartest…. people in the world and at the… same time feel… inadequate." He gave a brief, self-depreciating laugh at that, then fell silent again.

"You are not inadequate," Thor said softly. "Truly. The Iron Man suit, the thousands of things that you have made that I cannot even comprehend… all works of a true genius. And you are a good friend too, and a passionate lover." He gave Tony another gentle kiss on the forehead. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are not perfect, but, as we all well know, not even gods are perfect, friend Tony."

Tony swallowed thickly at the words and the kiss to his forehead, then shook his head with another sharp smile. "Nothing to be… ashamed of? Can't even… keep my 'girlfriend' happy…. 's sad. She was right…." He sighed and lifted a hand to try to rub at his now throbbing temple. He was getting an incredible headache and it wasn't doing much to help his mood. "But… thanks anyways. That was… nice…" He let out a deep breath and looked towards the door, as if considering leaving.

"Did you and Miss Potts have a quarrel?" Thor asked in concern, still holding Tony close. "Tony, if you relate to us this quarrel and let us discuss, we can stop talking and all simply cuddle for the night."

For the night? Clint glared at Thor, murder in his gaze. No. Tonight was supposed to be happy fun bondage night, and now his stupid, perfect boyfriend was being a good man and inviting their drunk and unhappy friend into their bed. Fuck, this was not a good time. "Yes, Tony, tell us what's wrong," he added, reminding himself of the brownie points, of how he could convince Thor that he deserved a good rimjob or something after tonight.

"I need another drink…" Tony mumbled, now simply letting Thor hold him up instead of trying to do so on his own. "She just got a-angry with me. Nothing very… strange. But she was really mad this time. Told me I was… irresponsible," he said, shaking his head slightly as he spoke, "That I… can't run Stark I-industries because I… am selfish and arrogant and lack e-empathy…." He snorted and furrowed his brow, looking partially angry and partially upset. "Said that I can't… ever be happy because I am… like that. That I will always d-drive people away and be… miserable…" He sighed and let his head slump slightly, like he was tired of holding it up. "She's right… and I know…"

"Lack empathy?" Clint repeated with a derisive snort. "Tony, you turned that company around from making weapons that kill people to creating tech and energy to help people. Why? Because you learned what it was like when those weapons went bad. You risk yourself as Iron Man all the time because you understand that other people are scared, or tortured, or… whatever. You grabbed a nuke and flew it to some other universe, with no guarantee of returning. That is pretty fucking selfless." He sighed. "Now, go to sleep. I promise that will help. Alcohol is just adding to your misery."

Tony looked towards Clint, a slightly surprised expression on his face. "Thanks…." he finally said after a few moments of silence, and he couldn't think of anything else to say besides that. His lips curled into a small, but much more genuine smile. "It just never seems… good enough, huh?" He groaned softly and shook his head before his thoughts could go to his father, and he instead leaned heavier against Thor. "Sleep… I once stayed awake for… days on a project. It was awful," he mumbled, seeming to be heading to a strange topic due to his alcohol-induced incoherence.

"Yes, sleep now, Tony," Thor said encouragingly. "You may share our bed tonight, though, I must warn you, Clint sometimes gets rather enthusiastic during his dreams. He often speaks in his sleep, and a few times I have woken to find him rubbing his erection between my buttocks and moaning. It is not a bad thing, though, as his erection is a nice size and I greatly enjoy when he ejaculates upon me. He produces a great deal of semen every time, both awake and asleep."

Clint turned completely red and opened his mouth as if to furiously protest, only for nothing but a small, strangled noise to come out. Tony, on the other hand, was grinning and chuckling a little, obviously amused. "Oh, that does seem like a… good way to wake up. How kinky, Clint," he drawled, still laughing a bit as he flopped down onto the bed on his side. "Good old Thor. Always… sharing," he said, reaching up a hand that swayed aimlessly for a few moments before finally gaining the motor skills to pat Thor on the arm.

"If you would enjoy being awoken that way, then I believe you will be happy staying in our bed!" Thor said cheerfully, pulling the covers up from where they were bunched at the foot of the bed. "Come, let us all sleep. We have had rather busy days, have we not?"

Clint curled up behind Tony, spooning the billionaire loosely as Thor snuggled up in front of Tony. "Night, boys," he mumbled, then pulled out his hearing aids and put them on the bedside table.

Tony relaxed into the mattress when he felt a blanket draped over him, and he let out a contented sigh as Clint pressed up and held him from behind. When Thor decided to join in and cuddle up to the billionaire with his larger form, Tony couldn't help but let his eyes droop. He felt content and safe and warm. Very warm. "Night…." he mumbled as he let his eyes close, soothed by the two bodies pressed against his and holding him.

Thor smiled a little at the men in his bed-both highly attractive and talented, good for him!-before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

The first thing Tony noticed upon awaking was that he was sandwiched between two warm, firm bodies. At first this slightly alarmed him, but then the events of the previous night came back to him, albeit fuzzily. The billionaire couldn't remember exactly what he'd said or done last night, but he knew that it most likely wasn't flattering. But as he looked up at Thor's sleeping face and felt Clint snuggled up behind him, he supposed things could have turned out much, much worse.

The second thing Tony noticed was that there was something pressing against him. Not only was it pressing against him, but it was also rocking into him at a rhythmic pace. It took the genius a little bit, but he finally managed to recognize exactly what it was. "Been a while since that's happened," he mumbled out as he felt Clint continue to rub his hardened cock against him, rutting into him presumably in his sleep. "Hey Clint," he said a little louder, turning to look over his shoulder at the archer. "If you're going to do that at least give me a damn kiss first."

Clint mumbled incoherently in his sleep, rubbing himself a little harder against Tony's firm body, his cock finding perfect friction against the fabric of his jeans. He was having the best dream, about Thor fucking him, hard and nasty, in the middle of Central Park. "Thor," he gasped aloud, hips hitching forward extra hard at one point. "Thor!"

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed, "Figures. You're getting off on my leg and the dream isn't even about me." The billionaire was comfortable though, and he really didn't very much feel like moving from his warm spot. So he shook Thor so he could deal with things. "Hey, lightning rod. I think your boyfriend needs you."

Thor had already begun to stir at the sound of his name being gasped, and Tony's shaking easily woke him completely. "Hmm, what?" he asked drowsily, reaching a hand up to rub at his face. It was then that he could clearly hear Clint, and the god peered over to see his boyfriend rutting against Tony, apparently in the middle of a very good dream. Thor grinned a bit. "Ah, so it would seem."

"Thor, yeah," Clint grunted, thrusting a little harder against Tony. He wrapped his arms around the inventor to get a better angle, rubbing hard against his teammate's ass. "Oh! Fuck me harder, Thor!" He hit a great angle and let out a strangled scream. "There! There! Oh!"

"Hey, Thor," Tony drawled, tugging at the god's arm, "Take care of him will you? I think it's pretty obvious that he's asking for you."

"Yes, I suppose I could," Thor replied, still grinning happily. Being able to have such an effect on Clint even in his dreams was enough to make him swell slightly with pride every time it happened. He reached a hand across Tony and dipped it into Clint's pants, then wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend's hard, throbbing cock and started to stroke firmly. "You don't want a part in this?"

Tony chuckled and stretched slightly, "I'll wait until everyone's awake. Then I'll be in the mood to play," he purred, letting his fingers trace along Thor's stomach, feeling the swells and bumps of the god's defined abdominals.

Clint's head fell back in pleasure, and he gave a loud moan. "I… oh! Fuck!" He began to wake, slowly. One eye opened a tiny bit, and he smiled for a second before gasping in pleasure. "Right there! Oh! Thor, baby, plea… oh," he groaned, seeing the third man in their bed. "A-ah, Thor stop for a second and hand me my hearing aids?"

Thor nodded with a smile and reached a large arm over to collect the little machines and hand them to his boyfriend, who put them in immediately with slightly shaky hands. Once he could hear again, Clint smirked and rolled his hips against Tony again.

"Want to join in, Tony?" The archer asked, running a hand down the billionaire's shirt covered side, then slipped it up underneath the bottom to trace along bare skin, "Feel how good this cock could be inside you?"

"Ah, is that what you want?" Tony asked, looking over his shoulder to grin at Clint, "It's been a long time since I've had anyone's cock inside of me. You think you have what it takes? I've heard quite the contrary from certain sources. Maybe you need a bit more practice," he said smoothly.

"I, uh, well," Clint stuttered, face burning as he buried his face in Tony's back. He didn't want to have to look at the man's mocking face. "Whatever. Thor's better at that than I am. You can see if he wants to? I mean, wants to with you?"

Tony smiled a bit and flipped over so he was on his side facing Clint. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you hadn't topped in a while, right?" He ran a hand down the archer's back then squeezed at one of his hips. "It happens, there's no point in being embarrassed by it. You just need to get… back in the swing of things." He grinned and reached his hands down to start unbuttoning his fly. "Maybe I could help you with that."

"You… you really want me to?" Clint asked shyly, eyes widening happily as Tony went for his jeans. "Yeah, I need some, uh… I guess practice is a pretty good word. I only topped a few times and it was years ago, so, uh, you know, I… even if I last, I might be, um, bad," he explained, trailing off into a mortified whisper. "But if you're sure you want it, well, uh, how do you like it? Like… like hard and rough or slow or… or with lots of spanking? I don't know, man…"

The billionaire's eyes half-lidded and his lips curled into a wry smile. "You want to know how I like it?" he asked huskily as he began to wriggle out of his jeans and boxers. That finished, he looked directly into Clint's eyes, his own dark with a spark of arousal. "I want you to fuck me raw and smack my ass so hard that I bleed, and I want you to call me 'daddy' while you do it," he said, his expression unfaltering.

"Is that a practice Midgardians engage in?" Thor asked, sounding a little bit disturbed by the entire process. "I have not seen that in any of the videos you gave me, Clint, and many of those are rather kinky."

"I mean, I've never, but… wait. You're dicking with me, aren't you?" Clint asked, rolling his eyes and giving Tony a playful shove. "Come on, be serious for a second. Is there anything you really don't like, that I need to avoid? I'm not that ridiculously kinky, but I sometimes deviate from the vanilla… and what positions do you like to bottom in?"

"Clint, I just like sex," Tony responded simply, shrugging. "Position choice be damned. But if you want to know what I feel like doing right now, well…" Tony smirked as he lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, "This has always been one of my favorites," he purred, swaying his hips shamelessly into the air. "Think you can handle it?"

"Oh, yeah, I can handle it. But seriously, man, anything I shouldn't do?" Clint said again, scooting to the side of the bed to grab their bottle of lube-argh, running low yet again-and some condoms that were left over from when he and Thor had used them. "Ready for me to prep you?" he asked, coating his fingers with lube before starting to circle one teasingly around Tony's hole.

"As long as you don't do anything to disfigure me, you're good." Tony replied, "After all, we can't be ruining this pretty face and body, yeah?" When Clint's fingers started to tease at his entrance, Tony growled impatiently and pushed backwards into the touch. "Yes, I'm ready. Now come on, show me what you've got."

Thor's mind was still reeling a bit at the idea of calling one's bed partner 'daddy' as he watched Clint and Tony. But those thoughts were quickly fading away though, as his boyfriend got ready to prep the billionaire. The god licked his dry lips to wet them and watched carefully.

Clint smirked at Tony's impatience and roughly shoved in two fingers at once. The man had said anything goes, so that would include a quick prep, right? He leaned down to lick a stripe up the billionaire's spine. "Do you like that? Like having someone put you in a bit of pain? Does it get you off hard?" he hissed, nipping Tony's earlobe. "Because I know that's what gets me every." Slammed his fingers in. "Fucking." Curled them and scraped them over Tony's prostate. "Time." He shoved in a third finger, not even trying to be gentle.

"Oh _fuck!_" Tony gasped out as two fingers were suddenly thrust into him. The lack of preparation made the entrance painful, but that was something that the billionaire found particularly delicious. He panted and groaned openly as those fingers continued to slam and stretch him roughly. Tony was never one to hold back vocally, and he let his pleasure be known, particularly when Clint's fingers rubbed firmly over his prostate. The billionaire cried out deeply then let it devolve into an appreciative growl as the third finger was thrust in. "L-look who's getting a-adventurous," he purred, pressing back into the fingers with a grin. "And yes, I think I c-can safely say I like it. Keep it up and you'll s-see me get off really hard."

"I've always been adventurous," Clint growled, slapping Tony's ass, not hard enough to bruise or anything, but not terribly lightly either. "You just haven't looked for it. Now, I'm going to want you to beg before I fuck you. And… and you need to do something for Thor while I do you because I don't want him to miss out of the fun." He turned to give his boyfriend a wink. "You hard, babe, or does Tony need to help you with that right now?"

Tony yelped slightly at the slap, then moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain that was assaulting him at the moment. "Beg? That's quite the demand," he panted out, his grin sharpening, "You going to make me?" he asked huskily, before turning to look at Thor and licking his lips. "What do you say big guy? Do you need some help there?"

Thor started a bit as his name was said, and he realized that he was being asked to join in. The god had been enamored with watching his boyfriend dominate Tony, and wondering where exactly this side of Clint had been hiding. At the billionaire's question, Thor looked down and felt his cock twitch slightly at the almost eager look in Tony's eyes. "I suppose it could not hurt," he said softly, smiling at both of them as he shifted closer, pushing his pants down over his hips as he did so.

"Yeah, baby, get naked," Clint purred, then turned to Tony again and shook his head. "If you don't beg, you don't get any sex. I'll just go at it with Thor instead of you. Maybe I'll stick you in a cock ring so that you can't get off while you watch us. So trust me. You want to beg, Tony."

"And you are to give me something while you two copulate," Thor reminded Tony. "Clint specified that he would like you to bring me to orgasm as you and he engage in coitus." He gave the billionaire a radiant smile. "So right now, you are to make my penis stiff. But what will you do while Clint is inside you?"

Tony turned around to growl over his shoulder at Clint. "Cockblocking motherfucker. Maybe I'll do this to you one day, and see how you like it." The words held no real meaning, though, because it was very much obvious that Tony liked it, if his already hardening cock was any indicator.

At Thor's attempt at "dirty talk", Tony stared at the god for a moment, before he buried his face in his arms and laughed quietly, the only indicator being the shaking of his shoulders. "Okay, okay, wait," he gasped, getting himself under control before looking up at Thor with a smirk. "Don't worry about the dirty talk there, lightning rod. I think your voice can go to better use," he said smoothly as he reached a hand out to wrap his fingers around the god's cock, stroking firmly up to the head.

"Okay, good," Clint growled, watching Tony start to stroke up his boyfriend. "Now that you're getting to pleasing Thor, you'd best start begging for me to fuck you if you want to get any." He dragged his fingers over the inventor's prostate and gave him another quick slap on the ass. "Beg."

Tony's entire body shuddered and he gasped out a moan as Clint rubbed over his prostate once more, and he pushed back against the fingers inside of him just to feel something filling him. But this definitely wasn't enough. He growled again at the slap, his cock twitching slightly as it fully hardened. "You… had better… hnnng…" He groaned as he wiggled his hips slightly, asking silently for more attention. He tried his best to continue focusing on the god in front of him, squeezing firmly at the head of Thor's cock before dragging his thumb over the slit and traveling back down to the base.

Thor was letting out soft groans and bucking his hips into Tony's hand as it stroked expertly along quickly hardening flesh. "A-ah, Tony… more. Faster," he demanded, rolling his hips again to emphasize what he wanted.

"Careful there, baby," Clint warned Thor, looking down to watch his boyfriend's cock grow. "Don't want you getting too close before I'm even inside Tony. Since he isn't begging for me, it might be a while." He leaned down again to kiss all over Stark's back. "You going to beg now? Because soon I'm going to get bored of waiting for you and I'll go fuck Thor instead."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Thor replied happily, "You know all about my stamina." He grinned at his boyfriend but soon after gave a breathy moan as Tony's hand twisted around the head of his cock in just the right way. "Mmmnn… you are good at this," he praised the billionaire.

Tony felt his ego boost slightly at the god's compliment, but he was soon writhing again as Clint still refused to fuck him. "Damn it," he said as he squirmed slightly at the kisses being pressed to his back. "You're such a fucking tease, come on already!" He bucked his hips backwards, trying to convince the assassin to keep going. "You better not go to him. Finish what you start." He groaned in frustration. "… please."

"That's it, Tony. You're starting to get it," Clint said in a soft but unbelievably firm voice. "But I'm going to need some real begging if I'm going to fuck you, not just a little please." He bent low to bite hard at Tony's pale ass. "How about… while I'm fucking you, you bend down and suck Thor off? Does that sound hot to you, Stark? Then I can make out with my man over your back while we stuff you from both ends. Just a little bit of begging, Tony, and that'll happen."

The billionaire jumped a bit at the bite and moaned at Clint's words. He pressed backwards even more and, encouraged, began to move his hand faster over Thor's cock. "A-ah…fucking little…." He groaned, looking over his shoulder to glare half-heartedly at Clint. "Come on, come on!" he urged, then finally decided that ignoring his ego was worth it for a good fuck. "Please," he said firmly, "Please fuck me, Clint. I-I need you inside me, right now," he growled out.

"That's it, Tony. Thor, get this condom on me and then we're going to have some fun. Just get the rubber on me and then sit on the pillow there for Tony to suck your cock," Clint instructed firmly. "Are you okay with me fucking Tony?" he added in a softer voice, looking his boyfriend directly in the eye. "Because it's all up to you."

"I think it will be enjoyable for everyone involved," Thor said, giving Clint a little kiss as he got the condom onto the archer. He then smiled and sat back on the pillows, looking at Tony expectantly.

Tony looked back at Clint, "Alright, alright, come on," he urged, his cock hard and aching and ready for some attention. He turned back to rake his eyes over Thor, grinning slightly at what he saw. "Okay big guy, I'm going to give you a ride," he purred before lapping once over the slit and taking the head of the god's cock into his mouth. He pushed his hips back towards Clint, trying to encourage the archer to actually start.

Clint lined up, took a deep breath and told himself not to come like a fucking teenager again. Biting his lip, he began to slip into Tony's body. "Mm, God, Tony," he grunted, fingernails digging into the billionaire's firm ass. "You are so… oh, God. I… are you sucking Thor off like a good boy, Tony? Are you doing what I said or do I need to slap you around and punish you?"

Tony gave a loud, long moan as he felt Clint finally start to push into him. He was slowly starting to feel that fullness he loved so much, and he groaned around Thor's cock and curled his fingers into the bed sheets. The bit of pain that came from the fingernails digging in mixed with the pleasure of being stretched was addicting, and he thrust backwards to push Clint in even more. With his mouth full of hardened flesh, he couldn't answer the assassin's question, but he hoped that he was making it obvious enough.

Thor bucked up as he felt Tony's moan send vibrations through his cock and he threw his head back slightly as he rocked into that talented mouth. "A-ah… he is good, Clint… it is good," he assured his boyfriend before tangling his fingers into Tony's mussed hair and pulling slightly to push his mouth down the shaft.

"Kiss me, Thor?" Clint gasped, leaning over Tony's back towards his boyfriend, wanting to feel some connection. As much as he loved having a threesome with Tony, he still needed to be with Thor for it; after all, he liked Tony and all, but he loved Thor completely. "Oh! Yes!" he grunted, bracing one hand against Tony's back to steady himself. Fuck, that angle felt good.

The god nodded eagerly before leaning forward to press his lips a little desperately to Clint's, tangling his free hand into his boyfriend's hair to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. He moaned a little into the kiss when Tony's tongue would hit a good spot and his hips continued to shallowly buck into that hot, wet mouth. But staying connected to Clint was very important, so he tried to touch as much of his boyfriend as he possibly could.

Tony bucked up and gasped as Clint's new angle caused the cock inside of him to brush over his prostate. "T-there. Again!" he panted out around Thor, grinding his hips back and trying to encourage the archer to continue.

Smirking a little, Clint thrust as hard as he could at that angle, moaning into Thor's mouth in delight when he heard Tony choking a bit around the god's (admittedly monstrous) erection. "Fuck, this is fuckin' hot," he moaned, his head falling onto his boyfriend's shoulder. There was too much stimulation for him to have the brainpower to actually kiss Thor anymore. Between the feel of Tony's tight body around him, the sound of Tony and Thor moaning and whining, and the sight of Tony going down on his boyfriend… Clint was surprised he could even remember to thrust.

He slapped the man under him to get his attention. "Fuck, Tony, you getting close? Need… need me to touch you or can you get off from my cock alone?"

Tony moaned and writhed slightly under the assault of pleasure, as his mouth stayed busy sucking and licking firmly up Thor's cock, dragging his teeth lightly up the shaft as he made his way towards the head. It took him a bit to become coherent enough to answer Clint's question, and he pulled slightly off of Thor to speak. "Ah, y-yeah, I'm getting there," he panted. "But I wouldn't at all be opposed to you touching me.

Every time Clint managed to hit that wonderful spot inside of Tony, the billionaire would start to suck at Thor's cock more eagerly, sending waves of pleasure coursing through the god. He breathed out moans and pressed as close to Clint as possible.

"I didn't ask if you… oh, God! If you _wanted _me to touch you, I asked if you needed me to touch you," Clint snapped, spanking Tony hard on the ass again. "If you can come without my hand, you have to. Understand?"

Thor bowed his head to suck a bruise onto Clint's neck. "Are you close, baby?" he asked his boyfriend, flexing his hips up into Tony's sucking mouth. "I love watching you release, and you have done well with your stamina," he added, knowing the archer was a little sensitive about how prematurely he had finished when he had been on top with Thor.

Tony yelped at the spank, his entire body feeling more sensitive than usual, and he pulled off of Thor's cock to growl at Clint. "You want me to come without you touching me? Then you're going to need to go faster and harder," he said roughly, bucking his hips back onto Clint's cock again before taking Thor back into his mouth and sucking hard at the swollen head.

Clint didn't have a snappy retort, and he just did as he was told and drove deep and fast into Tony, fucking him with staccato, sharp thrusts, every single one hitting the genius' prostate. "Oh! Yes! Yeah, I'm… yeah, Thor. I can hold back a bit so Tony can come, though," he gasped, lips moving against Thor's neck as he spoke. "You close Thor? I took a little look and my God your cock looks so fuckin' good, baby, I want to worship it, want to lick it and suck it and just play with it all day… I love that cock, baby. Is Tony sucking you as good as I do?"

Thor's muscles were clenching and unclenching as pleasure began to overwhelm him, and Clint's words caused him to groan loudly and buck even farther into Tony's mouth. The billionaire choked for a moment before he was finally able to relax his throat muscles to take Thor in deeper. "Y-yes… I want you to do that t-too. And Tony is good… really good… but I am quite biased t-towards you," he panted out, tilting his head down to nip at the shell of Clint's ear. "I… I'm almost there."

Tony cried out and fisted his hands tighter into the sheet with every perfect thrust into his prostate. Clint was going much faster and much harder now, and the billionaire could relish in the fact that he was really being fucked now, hard. He rolled his hips backwards as his entire body quivered as a familiar heat began to build and dance in his stomach. "A-ah! Close… close," Tony warned around a mouthful of Thor's cock.

"You'd better come fast, Tony, because I'm pretty fuckin' close too," Clint admitted. "I'm trying to hold back but you're really tight… I… oh, shit, I… fuck!" he screamed, falling forward into Thor as he came hard, filling the condom as he shuddered, thrusts erratic as he kept going through his long, wonderful orgasm. "Oh! God!"

The feel and sound of Clint going over the edge was enough to send Tony with him. A few more thrusts into his prostate had the billionaire crying out as he came in stuttered bursts all over the mattress beneath him. He was still trembling a bit as he began to calm down, but his mouth still worked firmly and eagerly at Thor's cock, sucking hard and nipping slightly around the slit in an attempt to send the god into climax as well.

Thor moaned as he watched both of the men in his bed coming apart as they released. "You two look so good when you orgasm," he whispered, the let out a loud gasp. "Yes, Tony, please continue…"

Sucking Thor deep into his throat, Tony swallowed around the god's cock, humming around it in hopes the vibrations would get him off. He let out a choked noise when Thor's hips twitched up into his mouth suddenly. Damn, he had never had a cock that big down his throat before and holy shit did he love it.

The god threw his head back and moaned desperately at the vibrations sent through sensitive, aching flesh. His cock twitched and a delicious heat built inside of him as he kept shallowly bucking his hips into Tony's talented mouth. "Ah, almost there… almost… Tony just…." Thor tried to pant out instructions, but it wasn't working very well. Luckily for him, the billionaire was skilled enough not to need any instructions. Tony sucked firmly at the head of Thor's cock and lapped roughly over the slit before deep throating the god completely. The sight of the arrogant inventor's lips wrapped around his cock and the waves of pleasure that mouth was sending through him sent him groaning loudly into orgasm. He spilled hot seed into Tony's throat and rode out his climax with shallow, uncontrollable bucks of his hips. As he began to calm, he leaned forward to capture Clint's lips in a long kiss.

Clint smiled as he pulled away from Thor's lips, and he then leaned down to kiss Tony's back. "That was… fuckin' great, Tony," he said honestly. "Thanks for, you know, being willing to do that. Even after hearing about my, uh, issues with topping."

Tony laughed quietly, detangling himself from the other two so that he could roll over and look up at them. "It was pretty damn hot," he agreed cheerfully. "Come on, let's go make breakfast. I'm pretty sure I have bacon and eggs and stuff in the kitchen on my floor. Let's go there."

Thor and Clint got up with Tony and got dressed, glad to have a feeling of ease rather than awkwardness. Their whole occasional threesome thing was finally starting to fall into place, and they all understood how their relationship worked, and everyone was happy with it.

**A.N.: **Finally we managed to write a chapter that isn't obnoxiously long. Be proud of us!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **If we owned these characters, the movie would have way more gay sex.

**Warnings: **tying up (so light bondage?), gay sex

**A.N.: **Yay for tying people up and fucking them!

**Thor Finally Tries Light Bondage**

"Hey, babe," Clint said cheerfully as he entered his and Thor's bedroom. He had gotten back from a relatively quick, easy mission a few minutes ago, and couldn't wait to cuddle his boyfriend… and do some other things. He had been gone for nearly a week, and he was beyond happy to be back with Thor. "I missed you so much. Guess what I stole from the SHIELD store rooms?"

Thor, who was laying down on the bed and twirling Mjolnir around his hands with an ease that didn't at all suggest the hammer's weight, perked up immediately when he heard his boyfriend's voice. "Clint!" he boomed excitedly, dropping the hammer and jumping up from the bed to pull the archer into a huge hug, lifting him off his feet in the process. "I have missed you terribly!" he said happily, then set Clint down and looked at him curiously. "You have stolen something? What is it?"

Clint put down his backpack and reached inside with an excited little smile. "Rope!" he said, pulling out a coil of thin black cord. "Really strong stuff that doesn't chafe. I don't know why SHIELD invented it but I was thinking… remember a couple weeks ago when you were going to tie me up but then Tony interrupted us? How about you tie me up and show me how much you missed my body."

The Asgardian blinked at the rope as Clint pulled it out. "How interesting, such a unique invention," he said, reaching out to touch the cord with a few fingers. His boyfriend's next words, however, quickly broke him out of any thought except for what he wanted to do with Clint's body. And he wanted to do many, many things. "O-oh. Right. I had forgotten about that," he said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the archer's waist. "But I think that would be a very, very good idea indeed," he added huskily, leaning forward to nip at Clint's ear.

"Yeah, it would be," Clint agreed, moaning softly. "Babe, I've been celibate for a week without even my hand for company. I'm sort of dying, here, is my point. So tie me up and use me." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Thor gently. "I want you to fulfill _any _fantasy you have."

Thor grinned and wrapped an arm around Clint's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. "Any? Well I am sure I can think of something," he said gruffly, then began to walk them backwards towards the bed. "But first, this clothing must be removed from your person. It's getting in the way." He pulled at Clint's shirt with a disapproving look, as if the article of clothing actually offended him.

"You should do the removing," Clint said with a giggle. "And tell me about some of the fantasies I'll be fulfilling, baby. I want to have an idea of them before you throw me in bed and fuck me into next week."

"Ah, if you insist," the god said, a little smirk on his face as he tugged at the bottom of Clint's shirt, waiting for the archer to lift his arms before tugging it off. Then he started on the pants. "Mm, but I have not decided yet. Besides, what would be the fun if I told you?" he said, sounding a little devious, which was something that he'd apparently picked up from elsewhere, probably a porno.

Clint pouted at Thor. "I want to know, though," he whined. "I need to be prepared, don't I?" He gave up after a few seconds, however, and instead just stepped out his pants when his boyfriend pulled them down. As soon as he was naked, he lay down on the bed, grinning. "I'm real flexible, babe. Put me in whatever position you want and tie me up tight."

Thor studied his boyfriend's form for a moment, trying to figure out how best to do this. "I will try, Clint. But you know that I'm not very experienced with such things." Eventually he grabbed the cord of rope and took one of the archer's wrists, stretching a firmly muscled arm up as he admired it at the same time. All the time Clint spent with his bow really did pay off when one noticed just how impressive his arms were.

Thor tried to keep his mind off those thoughts for now so he could concentrate on tying the wrist to the bedpost, then doing the same to the other. "Alright. Is that… all the tying you want?"

"Thor Odinson!" Clint said, sounding scandalized. "You know me better than that. I can take so much more than that. I want you to tie me the fuck up. I don't need to be able to move. I want you to tie me up so I have no control. Want you to be able to utterly dominate me."

The god chuckled and grinned wider. "I had a feeling you would say that, but I just wanted to make sure." The idea of being able to fully dominate his boyfriend sent a spark of arousal through him, and Thor shivered slightly as he grabbed one of Clint's ankles and tied it securely to the bottom bedpost of the bed. Once he was satisfied, he repeated the same on the other, and then slid a couple pillows under the archer's ass to support his hips. "Tug and test if they're tight enough," he ordered his lover, starting to get into the swing of things already.

Clint gave an experimental jerk to each of his limbs. "Good. You have a knife around if there's a fire or something?" he asked. As a man who was in an unbelievable number of dangerous situations, he always made sure he had an out. "Safety first and all, babe."

Thor shook his head. "No, but I'm sure you do somewhere. You are the assassin, after all. Perhaps I could rip them, if I tried hard enough." He looked over his lover with satisfied eyes. "Mm, you look wonderful like this," he praised, his eyes half-lidding at the sight of his boyfriend tied and helpless. "I don't suppose we have a blindfold somewhere?"

"There should be a bandana in the drawer over there," Clint said, jerking his head to give a direction. "And I'm pretty sure there's a knife in that drawer too. Grab 'em both. If you want to go a little crazy, I've got a few sex toys in a box in the closet you can look at and see if you want to play with 'em now."

"Alright. I'll just be a moment," Thor said, smiling at Clint for a moment before heading over to the mentioned drawer and pulling out a black bandanna. Once he had that in hand, he glanced towards the closet, finding himself very curious indeed about what Clint could possibly have put in there. Deciding to find out, he walked over and opened the closet, quickly finding the box and pulling it out. He took the lid off of the box and tossed it away, then smiled at the contents. He actually recognized most of these toys, if only because of porn videos or Tony. Oh yes, Thor could definitely have fun with this. "I'm coming back," he called as he turned around and headed towards the bed, setting the box down near the foot of it so he could move forward and tie the bandanna over Clint's eyes, tying it firmly around the back of his head. "How is that? Can you see?"

"Not a damn thing," Clint said in a throaty voice, shivering a little in excitement. "Oh, God, I'm so… Christ, baby, I can't wait. I'm going to come so hard and fast like this." Indeed, his cock was getting a little bit hard without a single bit of stimulation. He was just overcome with lust, thinking about what Thor was going to do… especially because the god had brought over his box of sex toys.

Thor hummed deeply in approval, raking his eyes over his lover's body and licking his lips. "This will definitely be most enjoyable," he said a little huskily, reaching a hand out to run his fingertips lightly down the blind archer's chest and down his stomach. "I think I like seeing you like this very much."

Clint let out a choked groan. "Baby… God, it's hot when I can't see what you're doing."

The god continued to run his fingers along his lover's torso, wondering how he should proceed and where he should go next. Ultimately, he decided that he wanted to have his mouth on Clint. And right now. Grinning a bit, though he knew his boyfriend couldn't see it, Thor leaned over to press kisses along Clint's chest, traveling slowly over to a nipple. Once he reached it, he took the nub into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh!" Clint gasped out, unused to nipple stimulation. "I… wow. I didn't realize how good it feels if you suck my… shit. But how 'bout that mouth goes lower, hm?"

Thor growled a bit, nipping gently at the nipple before speaking again. "You're not giving the orders here," he said firmly, starting to get into this. "I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth besides moaning and begging."

"Oh, fuck," Clint moaned, feeling a stab of arousal as Thor got commanding. "That's… I want to hear your voice like that all the time. So hot when you tell me what to do in bed, baby. So fuckin' hot. You're just… oh, babe, you're perfect."

"Mm, perhaps I will indulge you in such things," Thor said a little playfully as he began to trail kisses down Clint's stomach, getting closer and closer to where he was needed. "Or maybe I will just stop speaking, and occupy my mouth with other activities." Yes, Thor had gotten much smoother at 'dirty talk', even if it was still a little too formal.

"Can't wait, baby," Clint grunted, wanting to push his hips up, but found himself unable to. Thor had tied him perfectly, making him unable to move except for tiny wiggles of each appendage. "You have a damn good mouth."

Thor hummed happily and moved lower and lower until his lips were almost touching the thick hair at the base of his lover's cock. But then, instead of taking Clint into his mouth, he teasingly kissed the tip of the cock before moving away to rummage through the box of toys.

"Wha…?" Clint gasped, disoriented by the sudden lack of Thor's mouth. "Babe? Where'd you go?"

The god chuckled softly as he pulled out the vibrator he'd been using earlier. Another toy caught his eye, and he pulled out a small plastic ring, looking over it curiously. "Ah,' he said as he remembered what it was. Tony had called it a 'cock ring', then proceeded to tell him exactly how to use it. He stood with both toys in hand, then grabbed their bottle of lube from the bedside table. "Are you ready?"

"I guess. As ready as I will be for whatever you're going to do," Clint replied with a breathless laugh. "It's hard to be ready when you don't know what's coming," he added, stretching his neck. "Something good, I hope?"

Thor smirked. "I'll do my best." He switched on the vibrator, so Clint could hear a taste of what he had in mind. "But first I have to take care of something." He leaned over Clint again so he could slip the cock ring on in the way he'd seen done in those videos. "There, I think that's correct."

"Yeah?" Clint asked with a grin, excited to hear the vibrator, but his face fell when he felt the cold plastic on his half-hard cock. "A ring? You don't want me to come?"

The god laughed softly, "Not really. At least not until I've had my fun with you," he nearly purred, then touched the vibrator to the head of Clint's cock in the way he'd done with his own not too long ago.

"Oh! Fuck!" Clint screamed out. His favorite thing to do with a vibrator (well, after penetration, of course) was to play with it on his slit. "Yes! Right there!" He could feel his cock finish hardening, and the plastic of the ring bit into his cock and balls even more.

Thor smiled widely in approval and pressed the vibrator firmly against the slit, using his thumb to turn up the vibration setting. "Do you like this?" he asked, even though the answer was obvious. All of the sudden, he wanted nothing more than to drive his boyfriend absolutely wild. Already his own cock was twitching into hardness just from the control he had over Clint.

"Fuckin' love it and you know it," Clint growled out, dying to thrust up even though he was frustratingly unable to. "Oh! Yes!" He wiggled a tiny bit, biting his lip. "God, baby!"

After a few more seconds, Thor pulled the vibrator away and picked up the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. He didn't say a word as he leaned down between his lover's legs and started circling a finger around his entrance. He smiled and rubbed his bearded chin against Clint's sensitive inner thigh, just to tease him further.

Clint mewled in disappointment as Thor took the vibrator away, though he was encouraged by the god's finger going somewhere very, very nice. "Yeah, baby, are you going to open me up and fuck me hard?"

"Perhaps. I thought I already told you about the speaking," Thor replied firmly, nipping hard at Clint's inner thigh as a sort of punishment. As he did so, he pushed a finger in unceremoniously, pressing it all the way in almost immediately.

"Sorry, baby, I just get so excited," Clint groaned, then let out a scream as Thor shoved a finger in him without warning. "Yes! Yes!"

Thor smiled and immediately pulled the finger out so he could press another in just as quickly. "I suppose it is good that you are getting excited," he said roughly, "I'm getting excited as well. You are going to feel it for yourself very soon," he promised as he quickly thrust the third finger in.

"Can't wait to feel it, babe," Clint cried out, jerking against his bonds as Thor opened him up painfully quickly. Pain didn't bother him, though. He liked it, and right now it just meant that he was getting closer to having his boyfriend deep inside him. "You always feel so good, with that long, thick cock…"

"Ah, well you're going to have to wait a little longer for that," Thor said in a low, smooth voice as he pulled his fingers out and splashed lube over the still running vibrator in his hands. Once it was thoroughly slicked, the god wasted no time in pushing it into Clint, angling it just right so it jammed against the archer's prostate.

"Oh GOD!" Clint screamed, back arching as he felt the vibrator enter him suddenly. He hadn't expected the toy, and it was vibrating against his prostate perfectly. "Oh! I want… I want to come, baby!" he cried, biting his lip as he felt his cock straining in the ring. "M'cock's fuckin' burning, babe, need to fuckin' come!"

Thor smirked and pushed the vibrator in so it buzzed even harder against his lover's prostate. "I don't think so Clint. I'm not finished with you yet," he said, eyeing Clint's cock and licking his lips. His own cock was now completely hard and throbbing as he leaned forward to take the head of his boyfriend's into his mouth. He suckled gently at first, then harder, running his tongue firmly along the slit.

"Oh, Jesus, Thor, I…" Clint whimpered, head tipping back in pleasure-pain as Thor sucked hard at his uncomfortably hard and needy cock as the vibrator buzzed deep inside him. "Oh! There, baby! There!"

The god hummed around the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations through the hardened flesh that he knew would drive his boyfriend crazy. He began to sink deeper, taking more and more of Clint into his mouth and sucking firmly. When he was able to reach the base, he sucked hard again, then began to move his mouth back up, scraping his teeth along the throbbing shaft as he went.

"Fuck, Thor," Clint groaned, sinking down into the bed. He already felt overstimulated and Thor hadn't even gotten inside him yet. "I… oh, God."

Thor chuckled around his lover's cock before pulling off with a final lap to the slit. "Perhaps I have tormented you enough," he said as he pulled the vibrator out. "And besides, I'm getting… impatient." He took the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand, using it to slick up his own hard, throbbing cock. "Do you want that ring to come off?" he asked as he lined his erection up with Clint's entrance. "Then beg for it," he growled as he began to push in.

Clint wasted no time before launching into desperate pleas. "Please, baby, take off the ring. Want it off so I can come from... oh yeah, there… from your cock fucking me hard. I'll do anything for you if you let… fuck!… me come. I haven't come in a week, baby. Think of how huge my load is going to be. You love it when… when I make a big mess, don't you? Love it when I have a lot of come? Please, baby, just take the ring off and I'll come hard all… all over you. Or wherever you want me to."

Thor groaned at the sound of his lover's begging and bucked his hips, burying himself quickly into Clint. He gasped slightly and panted as he felt himself completely enveloped by delicious heat, and he began to roll his hips, thrusting in rhythmically. "Mm… you beg so b-beautifully…" he said, grinning as he angled himself so he was striking Clint's prostate with every thrust. "Are you sure you want to c-come?" he asked teasingly as he felt heat build up. It'd been just as long for him as it had been for Clint, and Thor knew that he wasn't going to be able to last as long as usual.

"Yes, baby! M'fuckin' sure!" Clint grunted, jerking his head up in hopes of a kiss. He had no idea where Thor's lips were, but he made a slightly exaggerated kissy face at his boyfriend, hoping the god would get the hint.

The god gave a breathless laugh and pressed his body flush against his lover's so he could lean up and capture Clint's lips in a heated, intense kiss. The movements of his hips began to speed up and speed up, and he was soon slamming into his boyfriend as he chased his own ecstasy. He had the presence of mind, however, to finally have mercy on Clint and remove the ring from the hard, swollen cock, then wrapped his hand around it and pumped as he slammed harshly into his lover's prostate. "Then come," he demanded.

Clint gasped loudly, then let out a scream as Thor's cock rammed into his prostate. He had been on the brink for what felt like ages, and feeling his boyfriend's erection digging into that bundle of nerves did him in. He couldn't even form coherent words as he came, just let out strangled moans. After a week, it felt like heaven, and he shook all over as he exploded between their stomachs, covering both of them with a rather impressive load. He could feel some tears slipping from his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Of course he was crying a bit, that might have been the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

Thor watched with eager eyes as his boyfriend finally reached orgasm, and the intensity of Clint's pleasure sent a jolt of arousal and pride running through the God. He shivered and moaned at the feeling of hot seed splashing over his stomach, and when he hear his boyfriend's broken moans, Thor groaned even louder, his hips bucking of their own accord. Knowing that he was able to bring Clint so much pleasure made Thor's chest swell slightly, proud and incredibly happy. The muscles clenching around his throbbing cock caused the god to gasp at the same time, and he began to pound into his boyfriend again, on the brink of his own climax.

Clint whimpered a little, because the aftershocks were painful; Thor was going hard and it was too much. He didn't want his boyfriend to stop, though, because he wanted to god to get all the pleasure possible. He bit his lip so that he wouldn't let the word "stop" slip out of his mouth if something sudden happened.

One look at Clint's face had Thor immediately softening his thrusts as he realized that he must have been hurting his boyfriend by being so harsh. He tilted his head down and kissed Clint's stomach in apology before quickening his pace again, the rolls of his hips much smoother. But it was still enough, and it wasn't long before the god was moaning loudly and arching his back as he spiraled towards the edge. After a few more bucks of his hips, he came with a deep cry of his boyfriend's name, streams of hot seed spurting out of his twitching cock and into Clint, filling him. His hips continued to twitch and buck as he rode out his orgasm, and he collapsed over his lover as he began to finally wind down.

Clint continued to gasp for breath, his eyes still wet from crying during his orgasm-not that he would admit to having done that. "Baby? Can you… can you untie me?" he finally managed, tugging futilely at the ropes that held him down. "I think I need to pee."

Thor chuckled breathlessly, staying on top of Clint for a few more moments as his body and mind calmed from his orgasm. "Ah, well that is urgent indeed. Give me a moment." He lifted himself up so he could slowly pull out of his boyfriend, then shifted so he could grab the knife off of the bedside table and slice through the bonds at Clint's wrists, then at his ankles to free him.

"Thanks," Clint whispered, pushing himself up and staggering slowly towards the bathroom. His whole body was shivering from the intensity of that fuck and orgasm, and he ended up sitting down to pee, too tired to feel stupid about it. A minute later, he managed to lurch back into bed. "Wow. You're… have I told you before that you're really good at sex?" he mumbled tiredly, giving Thor an exhausted grin.

As he watched Clint get up to go the bathroom, Thor sighed contentedly and flopped back onto the bed. The sight of his boyfriend's body quivering, presumably from exhaustion, made the god grin wide and swell a bit in pride. When Clint returned and fell into bed beside him, Thor smiled and draped a heavy arm over him, pulling him close. "I think you have said that before, but it never gets less satisfying to hear," he said, rubbing his boyfriend's back gently, "Are you alright? That was quite a lot I put you through," he whispered, concerned that he might have gone too far with the whole thing.

"I'm okay. It was good, just… a lot," Clint said softly, burying his face in Thor's strong chest. "It was so hot and I got off so hard, babe, I just don't think I'm going to walk right for a few days." He kissed Thor's chest shyly. "What time is it?"

Thor hummed happily and held Clint tighter, resting his chin atop the assassin's head. "I'm glad that I could give you so much pleasure," he said sincerely as he began to relax into the mattress, sated from his own pleasure. He smiled at the kiss, then turned his head to look towards the clock. "It is 11:00," he said, and then turned back and reached down to pull the blanket over them, "You should get some rest after that."

"And a mission," Clint reminded his boyfriend. "I spent a week with almost no sleep because of work." He let out a soft sigh. "I love you, though, baby, and I missed you like crazy."

"Of course. Believe me, I have not forgotten how you've been gone for so long," Thor replied, burying his nose into Clint's hair. "I missed you as well. Perhaps I should just accompany you on missions from now on."

Clint bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh in his boyfriend's face. "I don't think Fury would agree," he said, putting the director's hypothetical disapproval mildly. "After all, I might not do my job as well if my boyfriend were there. I'd either be worrying about you, or trying to fuck you in a broom closet." This obviously wasn't true, as they completed Avengers missions together perfectly, but the archer wasn't about to flat-out tell his boyfriend that he was the least stealthy person in the world.

Thor looked deflated for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're correct," he said, even if he didn't sound completely happy about that. Then he smiled and rubbed a hand up and down Clint's back, trying to soothe him. "Sleep, Clint. You need rest." The god had learned quickly that humans didn't have nearly the amount of stamina he did. Just a few months ago, he would've been wondering why Clint wasn't up and about by now.

Clint nodded and kissed Thor's chest before dropping off to sleep.

The next morning, when Clint limped into the communal breakfast room with Thor, he knew something was up. Not only was the entire team seated around the table, but Fury was also there, standing. "Now that our last two members have finally decided to join us, we can get down to business."

Clint looked at Natasha, raising an eyebrow in hopes that she would let him in on what was going on. A minute shake of her head told him that she had no idea either.

"You all have a charity event to go to in California. I'm not about to put certain members of the team on an airplane, due to damage they could cause, and you all are goddamn going together," Fury said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "It will be a road trip. I have designated Steve, Bruce, and Natasha as drivers. The rest of you are not to touch the damn wheel, understand?"

If it were Tony giving these orders, Clint would fight for his right to drive; however, he never disobeyed the SHIELD director. For all of his fucking around and snark, Clint was a SHIELD agent and knew how to do what he was told. "Yes sir," he said, nodding. "Is SHIELD providing the vehicles for us, or do we need to pool cars?"

"I can provide the cars," Tony said, cutting off Fury before the director could reply. "I mean, I have a lot. I can't believe you would suggest that you guys have to offer up your cars, Clint."

"It doesn't matter how many cars you have, Stark, SHIELD is providing your vehicle, along with a gas card to use along the way. We're giving you a lot of extra time to get there, as I know that Captain Rogers and possibly Thor would like to stop and see some attractions, as they have not toured the states before. Do I need to lay down the ground rules?" Fury added, glaring around.

"No, I think that we're responsible enough," Tony said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you aren't. Rule number one, don't you dare kill each other, or I will tear your spleens out with my bare hands. Rule number two, don't try to make the Hulk come out to play. Just because he's helpful in battle doesn't mean he should be around on a road trip. Rule number three, no open liquor containers in the vehicle while driving. Actually, that reminds me of rule number four: don't get arrested. I am not going to bail you out of jail." Fury sighed. "Stark, don't antagonize Captain Rogers. And don't fuck around with the tech in the vehicle."

Tony just gave the director the finger.

"Agent Romanoff, don't break anyone's bones. I know they are annoying as shit, but don't break bones. Bruises are fine, though, because they probably deserve them. Thor, _try_ not to break anything. No throwing Mjolnir around in the vehicle. Agent Barton, no target practice in the RV. And don't use your teammates as targets when practicing, period. Banner, no science experiments. And Captain… I'm trusting you to keep them in line." Fury then sighed. "I shouldn't have to say this, but I would like to remind the whole group," he started, staring pointedly at Thor and Clint, "not to have sex with others in the vicinity because it will make some people uncomfortable."

Clint gave his boss a big, innocent smile. "Yeah, I hate that too."

"Shut up, Barton. Everyone, go pack. Meet in the tower's garage in an hour."

With the meeting over, the Avengers stood from their seats and went off to their respective rooms to pack. None of them said a word to each other, knowing that they'd be seeing more than enough of each other on this road trip. The group had gotten much more connected since they'd first gotten together, but they still often had hang-ups when it came to really getting along completely. And now they would be stuck together on this vacation.

Thor watched everyone leave, a slightly confused look on his face as to why everyone was being so quiet and standoffish. "Friends, are you not excited for the trip...?" he asked, frowning when no one even turned around to acknowledge him.

The god looked over to Clint and tilted his head, "Are these 'road trips' not a fun experience?" he asked.

"Well, they are in theory. And if you're with your best friends, I'm sure they are. But we all don't get along all the time, and going all they way across the country is going to take a while," Clint explained. "Especially with the no sex rule. That's bullshit. We'd better each get our own hotel room. Or at least just two to a room."

Natasha glared. "I will not share a room with any of you. If it is two to a room, there will need to be a triple because I will stab whoever tries to share a room with me."

"Tasha! We've roomed together on missions," Clint said, raising an eyebrow. "We're bros. Would you seriously stab me?"

"You're going to be sharing a room with your boyfriend, so you're out of the running for my roommate," Natasha said shortly.

Tony mock frowned at Natasha's words and stuck his tongue out childishly at the assassin. "Yeah well, no one wanted to room with you anyways," he said in a jokingly petulant tone, and then tapped his chin in thought. "Well I know that whatever vehicle SHIELD provides won't be good enough for me. They're _so_ behind on technology without me. To be honest, they should be so grateful for my expertise," he said, blatant and unashamedly arrogant.

Steve stopped on his way out of the kitchen to turn around and roll his eyes at Tony. "Your modesty always amazes me, Stark," he said dryly, frowning when the billionaire turned around to give him a sly wink.

"Guys, we should stop arguing and whining," Bruce said, sounding a little nervous, as always. "We all need to pack up our bags. We're going to be on the road for a few days, then in California for however long, so… bring lots of clothes." He got up and left the kitchen to go to his own floor.

"Come on, babe, let's pack up," Clint said, pulling Thor with him, making a mental list of all the non-clothing items they would need to bring.

Thor nodded at Clint and let his boyfriend pull him back upstairs, though he looked back at his teammates as they went. Natasha was glaring daggers at Tony, who didn't look fazed in the least and even complimented her on the tightness of her top. Steve was talking to Bruce, about what, Thor didn't know, but he hoped that they weren't arguing.

Everybody always seemed to argue. It was starting to almost make him miss Loki. At least their arguments were valid and occurred for a real reason. All of the animosity between the other Avengers just seemed to be over the pettiest things, and Thor didn't like that. It made them less of a unit.

Sighing and turning away, he walked out of the kitchen with Clint, but started to dwell on a thought as they entered their room. "Clint, why would Fury be sending us on this trip over the road at all? It is not as if we have not traveled in other manners, and it is not often that he wants us to 'vacation'."

"I don't know," Clint said with a sigh. He had been trying to figure that out himself. "I've worked for him for longer than any of you guys, but I still don't know. Honestly, I think it's another one of his attempts to get us to come together as a team. He wants us to be closer, so throwing us out on a road trip might help." He pulled a suitcase out of the closet for them to share, and began to put in close for each of them. "It seems dumb, though. We'll need two cars, so we're going to split into who gets along best. Natasha will probably come with us, and leave Tony with Bruce and Steve. We're not going to bond that much with the whole group."

Thor nodded in understanding as he rooted through the dresser, adding clothes to the suitcase as well to assist his boyfriend. "I see. I suppose this could be an effective bonding exercise, but I am noticing recently how much our team mates disagree with each other." He tilted his head and hummed curiously, "Perhaps we are taking one big giant car? Do such things exist?" he asked.

Clint walked into the bathroom to grab their toiletries, and raised his voice to keep talking to Thor. "They do. We could be in a van-or even a minivan, since there are only six of us. But it would have to be a real van to fit all of our stuff. I bet Tony is going to bring multiple suitcases. But you can hang out with Natasha. She's been working a lot lately, so you haven't had that much time with her. Have you hung out with her at all yet?"

"Ah, Natasha." Thor pondered that, and decided that he wasn't really certain if 'hanging out' with the agent was really the best idea. "I… don't think she is very fond of me. It seems as if she only likes you, out of all of us," he said, thinking back to the many icy glares Natasha had sent his way throughout the time that he had known her.

"She just looks scary," Clint said, coming back into the room with a handful of toiletries to put in their suitcase. "She's not that mean, as long as you don't annoy her. I mean, she and I are tight. Do you like weapons other than your hammer? That's a lot of what we have in common."

Thor nodded and smiled brightly. "Oh yes, I also enjoy using my fists as weapons." he boomed, curling his hands into fists to illustrate. "And she does indeed look scary, but if you say she is worth getting to know, then I will attempt to do so. I just hope she does not try to stab me." He sat down on the bed and picked up Mjolnir and a little piece of cloth that he kept on the bedside table, and set to polishing his hammer.

"Babe, she's my best friend. She was my only friend for years. She knows that I love you more than anything, and she won't hurt anybody I love," Clint said, smiling. He looked over to see Thor polishing his hammer, and shivered a bit as he thought of another activity his boyfriend often engaged in that Clint had privately termed "polishing his hammer." He glanced at his watch. "Babe? Think we have time for a quickie?"

The god immediately paused in his cleaning and his lips curled into an eager grin. He set Mjolnir back down and leaned forward towards Clint. "We can make time."

**To be continued…**

**A.N.: **No, we don't know where it came from, but now they are going on a road trip. Expect team shenanigans now, but this is good because now you will see more of Bruce and Natasha!

ALSO, shameless self-pimpage here, but Thor has a blog, you guys! It's on Tumblr, and the URL is thorblogs and he's kind of adorable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Marvel. Sadly.

**Warnings: **gay sex, road tripping, general silliness

**A.N.: **Whee, road trips!

**The Road Trip Begins**

Clint smiled and climbed into bed, lying on his back and looking up at his boyfriend. "Tell me what you want. It's gotta be quick, though, because we need to get down to the garage on time. I'm scared to be late when Fury is the one ordering me around."

Thor looked at his lover appreciatively as he lay down on the bed, but he found that he was craving something specific right now, and he hoped Clint wouldn't mind. "Ah…Clint," he started, giving his boyfriend a wide smile, "do you think that you could use your mouth this time? I would very much like that," he asked hopefully.

"Do you want only my mouth?" Clint asked, a little surprised. Thor hadn't wanted only a blowjob for a while, now. The god always preferred sex. "I mean, you can fuck me if you want, babe. I'm game for that." He got off the bed, though, and sank to his knees by the edge of the bed, positioning himself to suck Thor off. He lifted a hand and undid his boyfriend's jeans, pulling out the thick cock from inside. "Want me to suck, or do you want to be a nasty boy and fuck my throat?"

The god smiled even more as he watched his boyfriend sink to his knees in front of him, and shivered pleasantly as his cock was exposed to the air. "I want both, if that is possible. A blow job," (he'd finally learned the term correctly), "first, and then penetration," he said cheerfully, ignoring their time constraints as he created a mental image of what he wanted to do with his lover. He hummed at Clint's question, then grinned. "I am not sure. We will have to see how I feel once you start," he said, trying to purr seductively but not quite getting it right. It was much better than his older attempts, however, showing that Thor really was learning fast.

"I'll let you do either," Clint promised, grinning as he leaned over a bit to suck at the head of Thor's cock, moaning loudly and closing his eyes happily. He was acting over-the-top for Thor's benefit, yes, but he also honestly loved blowing Thor. His boyfriend's cock was thick, long, and, in Clint's eyes, perfect.

Thor grinned at that promise, but then was moaning softly as the head of his cock was taken into his boyfriend's hot, wet mouth. Clint's moans of excitement had the god getting excited as well, and he bucked his hips lightly up into his lover's mouth to encourage him to suck harder at the head, take in more of him, anything really.

Clint sunk down a little further onto his boyfriend's cock, licking at the underside happily. He brought his hands up; one massaged the inside of Thor's left thigh while the other worked at the base of the god's cock, stroking the few inches that Clint hadn't managed to get into his mouth yet. He popped off Thor's cock a few seconds to catch his breath. "You can fuck my throat if you want, babe," he gasped between deep breaths. "You can grab me and throw me on the bed and fuck my mouth like I'm a two-dollar whore…"

Thor groaned and tangled the fingers of one hand into Clint's hair, trying to resist the urge to buck into his mouth so he wouldn't harm his boyfriend. He was now fully hard and aching as Clint's talented mouth worked him over, along with a hand, and he nearly whined in loss when the assassin pulled off of him. Clint's words, however, had him groaning all over again as they sent sparks of arousal through him. "Are you sure?" he asked, though his own body was already very much sure, based on the way his cock was throbbing and twitching. "I don't want to cause you any harm."

"Very sure," Clint purred, giving Thor a sultry grin before opening his mouth and going down on him again. He sucked his boyfriend's cock down to the root, his nose pressing against the god's pubic hair as he breathed heavily through his nose. He swallowed around the thick flesh in his mouth, moaning loudly again.

This time, as Clint swallowed him completely, Thor couldn't keep his hips from bucking up and into that talented mouth. He moaned deeply and tightened his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, arching his hips up sharply whenever Clint groaned around him, sending vibrations through the hard, sensitive flesh. "A-ah… you are a wonderful partner, Clint. I love you…" he panted out, thrusting into his lover's mouth again.

Clint choked a little bit around Thor's cock as the god thrust into his mouth, but that just made his own dick-already half-hard-jump a little with arousal. He looked up at Thor with smoldering, lustful eyes, trying to communicate how much he loved this animalistic side of Thor. He used the hand that been around the base of his boyfriend's cock to squeeze at the Asgardian's balls, groaning excitedly.

Thor gave a stronger buck into his boyfriend's mouth at a particularly hard suck, and he looked down at Clint's eyes and growled appreciatively at what he saw in them. Then he was throwing his head back again as he felt his balls being squeezed and massaged, and his hips were rolling again at a faster pace, "Mmmnn… h-harder. Suck harder," he demanded breathlessly, pulling at Clint's hair to push him down further onto his swollen cock.

Obediently, Clint sucked as hard as he possibly could, swallowing hard when he felt Thor's cock nudging its way down his throat. He couldn't catch his breath very well-circular breathing wasn't his strong suit, despite all his practice with blowjobs-but he didn't care. He squeeze Thor's balls even harder, wondering if that would get the god even more excited that way.

The god was moaning and panting and thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth, careless as his mind hazed over with pleasure. His bucks became stronger and more frequent as Clint started sucking harder, and the firmer squeezes to his ball had him gasping and arching his back slightly. The tight grip hurt a little, but somehow that only spurred Thor on even more. His fingers curled and uncurled in Clint's hair as he felt heat start to curl and build up in his stomach, spreading slowly. "G-good…good, very good, Clint!" he praised breathlessly.

Clint pulled up for a breath. "Damn right I'm good," he gasped out, licking at the slit as he panted, trying to get himself ready to go down again. "You close? Or… or do you need to throw me on the bed and fuck my throat hard? You… you can pull out and come on my face when you're ready, if you want." He grinned a little, and then sucked Thor down his throat again, moaning as loud as he could. He let his left index finger wander back towards the god's hole as the fingers of his right hand squeezed even harder at the juicy balls that he was rolling in his palm.

Thor bucked his hips and gave a loud, deep groan at the laps to his slit, then grinned a bit at Clint's questions. Then he was panting again as his boyfriend sucked hard at his aching cock, the massages to his plump balls making his thrusts into Clint's mouth a little more frantic. He gasped as he felt his lover's finger circling around his entrance, and decided that now would be as good a time as any to really get down to business. Growling slightly, he lifted Clint up by his arms, easily able to toss the assassin on the bed due to his strength.

Clint cried out a little excitedly as Thor threw him on the bed on his back, his own cock now straining at his jeans in anticipation of his boyfriend giving him something in return. Thor tossing him around had ended in Clint's mouth coming off the god's cock, so he took the opportunity to verbally encourage the Asgardian a little more. "That's right, baby. Use me like a fuckin' sex toy," he growled, running a hand down his own chest to palm himself through his pants. "Fuck my throat and then come on my face and lick your own load off me."

Shuddering and humming in approval at seeing his boyfriend flat on his back, Thor wasted no time in leaning over Clint, eager to feel those lips wrapped around his throbbing cock again. His boyfriend's first words sent a shiver of arousal down the God's spine and straight to his twitching cock, but the second part had him tilting his head in confusion. "Y-you want me to release on your face… then lick it? I do not think I under-"

"It'll be hot," Clint interrupted, not wanting to waste any time. He wasn't sure how much time they had til they were supposed to be in the garage, but he was sure it wasn't long. "Just… try it, babe. Now fuck my face as hard as you want," he added in a deep growl before leaning up and sucking gently around the head of Thor's big, leaking erection, giving his boyfriend an innocent look through his eyelashes.

Thor felt his body heat up even more at Clint's order, and he looked directly into those 'innocent' eyes as he began to roll his hips into his boyfriend's mouth, pushing in further and further with every shallow thrust. He groaned, his muscles quivering slightly as that wet heat surrounded his sensitive flesh, and it wasn't long before he was bucking harder, sliding his aching cock in and out of his lover's mouth, and even his throat during some of his deeper thrusts. He moaned loudly and his muscles clenched as the heat inside of him built and built and built, until he was giving faster, more shallow bucks into Clint's mouth as he felt himself spiraling towards the edge. "H-harder…! A-ah, Clint… I'm going to…" he panted out, trying to give his boyfriend some warning.

Clint just grunted around Thor's cock, signaling his approval of his boyfriend's impending orgasm. He hoped that the god would come on his face; he hadn't gotten a cumshot in years, but he wanted one right now. His boyfriend was a goddamn fertility god, and he knew it would feel good to have his semen spraying on his face.

The god continued to thrust and buck, fucking his lover's mouth until he could feel his balls starting to tighten and the heat inside of him building to an overwhelming point. Remembering what Clint had asked for even through a haze of pleasure, Thor bucked a few more times before pulling out right as he was about to come. Then, with a deep cry, he arched his back slightly and shot his seed onto Clint's face, strands of thick white splattering over his boyfriend's flushed cheeks.

"Yes!" Clint screamed out, squeezing his eyes shut and squirming in excitement as he felt Thor releasing onto his face. "Yeah, baby, that's it," he moaned, tongue snaking out to lick at the semen around his lips. "Lick it off and then… then you need to get me off because I'm fuckin' throbbing." He cracked his eyes open, turning his face to the side and… "Fuck! We have to be down in the garage in five minutes! We need to finish packing and get dressed. Get this off my face, babe! Shit, can't be late for Fury…"

Thor was a little startled by Clint's sudden insistence that they had to leave, his mind still muddled from his orgasm. "But…you did not…." he started, but decided that he should do as his boyfriend said and stood on slightly shaky muscles to retrieve a towel to for Clint's face. "Here…for you," he said, still a little dazed as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

"There's enough time for you to lick it off, honey," Clint whispered hopefully, leaning up towards Thor excitedly. "Please? If you do it fast we'll make it to the garage. I know I'm rushing you but Fury is my boss, and I take my work very seriously, baby. Just lick it off my face. I'll live. I'll be grumpy as fuck, but I can deal with having blue balls for a while until my erection goes away." He looked down. Fuck, Thor was wearing jeans that hugged his ass and package tightly; his erection wasn't going to go down for fucking hours.

The god then remembered what Clint had said he wanted earlier, and shook his head at himself for forgetting. "If that is what you wish," he said with a smile, then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend gently before pulling away slightly. He hesitated for a moment, then poked his tongue out to lap up a little bit of his own seed off of Clint's cheek, wrinkling his nose a bit at the taste. But he didn't stop, and kept lapping at his lover's face until it was completely clean, then he leaned back again and licked his lips. "Was that good?" he asked, hoping that he had done right.

"Yeah, baby, that was so hot," Clint gasped, thrusting up against the air fruitlessly. He wanted to come—no, he needed to come, and bad, but he had to do his duty for SHIELD, so he rolled off the bed and stood, reaching down to readjust his erection so that it wasn't obvious. He zipped up their suitcase and picked it up. "Let's go meet the others, baby. It's time to head out on our road trip. I'm going to be so fucking horny by the time we find a hotel to stop at, babe. Tell me what you'll do to me tonight in bed," he implored as they got into the elevator and headed down to the garage that was on one of the lower levels.

Thor felt guilty that he hadn't had time to give Clint the pleasure he deserved, but he knew that his boyfriend would not allow them to be late for something that SHIELD deemed a mission. He took the suitcase from Clint as they walked towards the elevator and down to the garage, "I'm sorry that we did not have time for you. I will make it up to you," he said, with a determined nod, then hummed thoughtfully at Clint's question. "Hmm, I'm not sure. But I will make it all about you. We can do whatever you desire." He smiled at his boyfriend as they made their way towards where the rest of their teammates were waiting.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you're going to do," Clint whined; though he knew it would just make him even hornier, he still wanted to hear it. "Oh, whatever, can't say it in front of them, so… holy shit. Is that…?"

"Yeah, we're in a fucking RV," Tony said, catching the last bit of what the archer was saying. "A low tech, boring-ass RV. It's got two single beds, two sofa beds, and a double bed which has already been designated for you two. But just because you guys get your own bed doesn't mean you can fuck. It's basically all open." As he spoke, he grabbed Clint and dragged him into the vehicle, knowing Thor would follow.

Thor, who unlike the others, wasn't upset upon seeing the vehicle they would be riding in, smiled, "I was correct, we are taking a big car." He boomed, looking over the RV curiously, wondering why Tony and Clint seemed so unhappy about the arrangements. When he noticed his two teammates disappearing into the RV, he followed them inside, then looked around to take everything in.

There were two seats up at the front, for a driver and a navigator. Behind those seats were two small couches that obviously folded out into beds; on the walls, Clint could see where two more single beds would fold out. One was in a corner, and he knew that Nat would stake her claim there and cordon it off with a sheet or something for a bit of privacy. Between where the beds folded out was a table, bolted down, and currently there were chairs around it, locked into little slots on the floor. Beyond that there was a kitchen, then a bathroom and then, through a large doorway with no door in it, was a double bed. It would fit two normal people a little tightly, but with Thor in it? Clint would be lucky if he didn't fall off in the middle of the night.

Fuck! With an RV, they wouldn't stop at hotels each night, so how was he supposed to get any tonight?

Thor was thinking along the same lines as his boyfriend as he noticed where their bed was placed, and the lack of a door. And he knew that they would make too much noise anyway, in that tiny space. He sagged a bit, frowning as he realized that he wouldn't be able to be with Clint the way he wanted to during this trip, and hoped that they could somehow find a way despite of it.

He looked towards his teammates and tilted his head, "Why do both of you disapprove? I find this little mobile home fascinating," he said with a smile.

"It isn't as bad as Tony makes it sound, Thor," Steve said, smiling as he sat down at the table. "It's better than when I was in the army. We'll be in close quarters when we sleep, but this will be a good way to get to know each other. We can hang out and play cards and stuff while we drive. I'm thinking that someone should always be up in front with the driver to keep company and navigate, and the rest of us can try to get to know each other better."

"You don't think it's a loss because you never have sex," Clint said waspishly. "Some of us are used to getting some every day and get kind of fucking grumpy if we don't."

"Oh, stop bitching, Clint," Natasha said, setting her small suitcase and backpack down by the corner bed, which was currently folded up. "It's just a few days. And we'll probably stop at a motel at least once if we go off track to sight-see. There are plenty of extra sheets in the closet, according to Director Fury, so we can hang up sheets to give us privacy to change. Anyway, you and I haven't hung out in a while, so now we can."

Thor stood and listened to his teammates for a moment, frowning when he heard how unhappy Clint seemed to be about the situation. He took his boyfriend by the arm and, smiling, pulled him into their little "room" so he could set their suitcase down on the bed. "Don't worry Clint, we will find a way," he said to Clint, trying to assure his boyfriend that he wasn't about to leave him high and dry during this trip. Thor could be quite resourceful, when he wanted to be.

Natasha, who was closest to their room, wrinkled her nose and sighed upon hearing Thor's booming voice and the obvious topic of the conversation. If those two tried to go at it while in this tiny vehicle, she would not be responsible for where her throwing knives flew. Sighing, she looked towards the entrance of the RV in time to see Bruce start walking in, dragging a suitcase behind him.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," the scientist apologized, turning his suitcase so it could fit through the small door. But unfortunately, as soon as he entered the RV, the zipper on his suitcase broke and his things were spilling all over the floor. "Damn it," he said quietly, kneeling down to try to clean up the mess.

Steve looked up from where he was sitting when he heard Bruce curse. "Oh," he said, getting up immediately and crouching by his teammate, "Here, let me help you," he said, picking up some clothes and handing them to the scientist.

Bruce looked up at Steve in surprise, but gave him a small smile. "Oh. Thanks…" he said quietly.

Steve smiled in return and nodded, "It's not a problem, Bruce. That's what teammates are for, right?"

Tony, who was now sitting at the table with a glass of bourbon in hand (where that came from was a mystery) made a gagging motion at the sight, then shook his head. "Very noble there, Mr. Goody Two Shoes," he said wryly, earning a glare from Steve and, surprisingly, one from Bruce as well.

The billionaire simply laughed and took another sip of his drink before slamming the glass down on the table. "This is just not going to cut it," he said, scowling as he looked around the RV, "I'm going to have to make some modifications…." He then swiveled around until he was facing the entrance to Clint and Thor's 'room'. "Hey Sparky and Legolas, stop getting it on in there and get out here. Some people, not me of course, don't want to hear that," he called out with a grin.

Clint shook his head as he heard Tony talking about them, and he grabbed Thor's hand and went back into the main part of the RV, sitting down at the table to hang out with his teammates. Natasha sat down silently next to him, and he turned to her with a small grin. "What have you been up to?" he asked her, kicking her gently under the table. "You haven't been around the tower lately."

"Classified shit," Natasha responded with a shrug. "I'm surprised you haven't been sent out with me. I guess they're trying to make us get used to working with other people. Or maybe they decided after Budapest that we can be kind of… chaotic together."

Thor hummed in confusion as the topic he'd heard multiple times came up again. "Will one of you please tell me what exactly happened in Budapest? You have spoken of it multiple times."

"No can do, Thor," Tony piped up from where he was leaning back in his seat with his glass almost empty, "Whatever happened there seems to be one big secret. Honestly, I sort of like it that way. With the intrigue and mystery and all that crap," he said with a lazy, twirling gesture of his hand.

"It's not your choice if people find out, Tony," Clint said shortly. "I'll tell you a bit about it later, babe, okay?" he added to Thor, not wanting his boyfriend's feelings to get hurt. "Anyway, did anyone pack cards or anything?"

"I did," Bruce said from the sofa where he was putting his suitcase down. "I was planning to use them for solitaire, but I'm good with sharing if we want to play poker or something."

"I do not know any card games," Thor said, smiling excitedly. "Would someone be willing to teach me?"

Clint nodded. "You can look over my shoulder at my cards and I'll show you what to do," he said, giving Thor a little kiss. "First things first, though, we need to start down the road. Tony, Thor, and I are not supposed to drive, but we can navigate or hang out with the driver. Bruce, Steve, Tash… which of you wants to drive?"

"I can drive," Bruce offered with a small smile and a little wave of his hand. Honestly, he just wanted to spend as much time to himself as he could before he was going everywhere and doing everything with his teammates all around him. At least driving allowed him to get a level of solitude. "You guys can just stay back here and play cards or something."

Tony stood from his seat and wagged his finger condescendingly at the other genius, "Brucey, I know you remember the rules. If you're going to drive, then you need someone to navigate for you." He straightened his tee-shirt and stepped around the table to start walking towards the front of the RV, "Luckily for you, I find myself with some time on my hands, so I'll keep you company."

Bruce watched Tony as he brushed past him and sighed, "Oh, I'm definitely looking forward to it, Stark," he said a bit dryly as he made his way to the driver's seat, sitting and starting the RV up. "Alright everyone, we're heading out," he announced.

"All hands must remain inside the vehicle at all times, and please remember to keep your seatbelts buckled tightly," Tony added with a smirk, "Safety first, my friends," he said cheerfully, kicking his feet up on the dashboard and leaning back.

A few minutes later, they had gotten on the highway, and, with the fewer turns, the RV got a little more stable. "Should we play cards or just hang out?" Steve asked cheerfully as he leaned back in his chair a little. "We could move to the couches and just talk a bit. To be honest, I kind of feel like, even after everything we've been through together, that I don't know all you guys that well."

"Of what would we speak?" Thor asked, getting up and walking to the couch so he could sit more comfortably. He smiled and gave Clint a quick kiss when the archer sat on his lap. "Would we play the Truth or Dare game that Tony and Clint taught me?" His grin grew as he remembered learning that game. "That is how Clint and I began our relationship…"

Clint laughed and looked up at Thor, "Oh yeah, that is how we got together. It feels like so long ago," he said with a smile, "But maybe that would have us revealing more than we really need to know about each other."

"I'm not going to take part in such a childish game," Natasha said immediately, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I would gladly watch the rest of you make fools of yourselves."

"That's real charming, Tasha," Clint said dryly, grinning at his friend, "But fine, if you're going to be that much of a spoilsport, you can just sit there." He smiled for a moment, hatching a plan in his head, "But you have to at least do one dare. Just one, and we won't make you do anything like this again."

Natasha raised a brow, "If I do one dare, you won't try to rope me into another of these 'road trip games' again?" she asked, then nodded her approval. "I accept these terms."

"Fine. Then… go kiss Tony," Clint said, giggling. He was being childish with his best friend, but he didn't give a shit. It would be funny. "You have to do it with tongue for at least… fifteen seconds. And no telling him it's a dare; you kiss him and maybe rub your boobs on his chest."

"That's really mature, Clinton," Natasha said, then turned to Steve. "Is that seriously my dare?"

Steve shrugged and smiled a bit, "Well, that's how this game works I guess. I'm sure it won't be so bad," he said encouragingly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and huffed, standing up from her chair. "Fine. But then I'm finished with all of this," she said, then turned to make her way towards the front of the RV.

Clint grinned and looked after his fellow agent as she walked up to the driver's area, "Oh, this should be good," he said happily, waiting for the inevitable chaos.

The three seated at the table couldn't see everything that was happening, but they could hear it.

"Oh hey there Nat. Did you come up here to keep us company?" Tony said smarmily. "What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you."

"I'm sure you were, Stark," Natasha remarked flatly. "Now hold still, and keep your hands at your sides."

"I very much approve of where this is going," came the billionaire's reply, and it was possible to hear his smirk even in his voice.

A silence.

"Stark, get your hands off of me before I break them off."

"So they are real. I always thought they seemed a little too perky."

A dull thud sounded through the RV, along with a yelp, and then Natasha was stalking back out, flexing and clenching her hand. "There, the dare is finished," she said simply, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"I hope you didn't break any bones," Clint commented. "You know that Fury specifically told you not to break any bones. He'll deduct some of your paycheck if you disobey him." He turned to Steve. "Okay, Captain: truth or dare?"

Steve thought for a moment, and then picked what he deemed the safer option. "Truth, I suppose."

"Alright then, truth it is…." Clint's first instinct was to ask Steve something really embarrassing, but he figured he'd messed with the man enough recently and decided to have mercy on him. "Who was your first crush?"

Steve looked a little surprised at the question, then he hummed thoughtfully as he tried to remember. When he did, he smiled, but it was a little bitter. "Susan Johnson," he said. "When I was in high school, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. And she had no idea that I even existed." He sighed a bit, and then laughed, "Ah, high school. Good times."

"I am sure that Susan Johnson would happily be with you if she could see you now," Thor piped up cheerfully, reaching over to pat Steve's shoulder with a heavy hand. "After all, now you are a big hero!"

"Yeah," Steve agreed with a little grin, "Yeah I guess she would. But I think I would turn her down, in that case."

"As you should," Natasha said. "Because that would make you really pathetic if you didn't."

"Thanks for the input, Tasha," Clint said, shaking his head and laughing. "Always looking on the bright side of life."

"So, Clint, do you want truth or dare?" Steve asked, turning toward the archer.

Clint weighed the options in his mind; on the one hand, dares from superheroes could end badly, but, on the other hand, Steve was the safest person to take a dare from. He might as well do that, so that he wouldn't be forced to take one later from Natasha. "Dare," he responded, grinning.

Steve gave Clint the sneakiest smile the archer had seen on the captain, and turned to Natasha. "You can take this one, Miss Romanoff."

Natasha sent a smirk towards Clint, narrowing her eyes in thought. Then something seemed to occur to her, and her smirk grew a little larger. "Clint, I assume you remember all the times you've made fun of what I wear while I fight." She said flatly, then quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "Well now you're going to see first-hand what it's like to wear it. For the entire day."

Clint gaped at the other agent, "You want me… to wear your ridiculously tight cat-suit…"

"I brought one along, but I don't think it will come to use during this 'mission'." She explained, "So you might as well put it to use. Go put it on. Now."

Thor looked intrigued by this, "Will that even fit on Clint?"

Natasha smiled smoothly, "Well, we're going to find out, now aren't we?"

"I fucking hate you," Clint growled, throwing a pillow from the couch at his friend. "I'm going to cut out your spleen in your sleep because you are a terrible friend."

"Quit your whining," Natasha said, rolling her eyes as she went to her suitcase and got the cat-suit. "Come on, I'll help you get it on in your little room back here," she said, jerking her head toward the almost-private room Clint was to share with Thor.

Once he was in the room, Clint dropped any pretense of not pleading with his Russian friend. "Please, Tash, don't fucking do this to me. I want my boyfriend to still find me attractive at the end of the day. Plus I'm pretty sure this is going to chafe my penis." He sighed. "Also, I'm going to scar poor Steve for life. I was fooling around with Thor before coming to the garage and I didn't get off and I'm still half-hard. It's going to show if I put on this thing."

Natasha sighed as she pulled out the cat-suit. "Clint, stop being so dramatic. Thor is like a big puppy, as sad as that sounds for a member of the Avengers. He doesn't care what you look like and you know it." She smirked a bit at the comment about Steve and shrugged. "If you ask me, that just makes it a little more interesting, and if it's really that noticeable just think of something that will make it go away."

Clint was about to plead with Natasha again when the tight suit was thrown into his hands, "Natasha… wait, he cares how I look, doesn't he? I mean, if he doesn't… no, he does, he always tells me I'm hot." He let out an extremely un-manly squeak when his pants were yanked down. "Jesus, Tasha, don't you have fuckin' boundaries?" he gasped loudly.

"Don't you wear underwear?" Natasha retorted, not fazed at all by Clint's partial erection as she tried to force her best friend out of his shirt. "If you don't put the cat-suit on, I will tell Thor that you have secretly been having sex with Director Fury because he pees on you and you like it."

"I will kill you, you hateful bitch," Clint said, tossing off his shirt before trying to step into the suit. "It's too tight. I don't fit."

Natasha looked nothing but smarmily amused at her friend's 'threats'. "Stop whining and start putting it on. And it'll fit, you just have to pull a little harder."

Clint struggled to pull up the bottom part, getting it to about half way up his thighs. "How the hell do you put this thing on? Do you put oil on your skin or something?"

"No, but we could try that if you think it would work," Natasha said, a bit of amusement shining through in her voice. "Hold still, let me help." She tugged at the cat-suit, managing to get it up and past Clint's hips and to his waist. Then she started to pull at the zipper, but couldn't get it to go all the way up Clint's chest. So she just left it that way, with half of her friend's chest showing. "There. You look lovely."

The archer sent her a deadly glare as he shifted uncomfortably in the far too tight suit. "You can't even zip it up all the way! I must look ridiculous now!" he growled. "Do you have to make me go out in front of Thor like this?" he whined, pouting a little. "I'll wear it, just… go out there and say I suddenly developed a horrible communicable disease so nobody can come in here for three days. Even Thor."

"Clinton Francis Barton, you are going out there in this cat-suit or I will tell Fury about all the things you have stolen from the SHIELD storage rooms," Natasha said firmly, dragging Clint out into the middle of the RV for Steve and Thor to see.

Clint tried his best to avoid going out where he could be seen, and threw the entirety of his weight back against Natasha's pull. But his friend was almost unnaturally strong for her size, and she was still able to drag him out into the open. Clint stood there, with Steve and Thor staring right at him, and felt his face heat up and his muscles tense.

There was a moment of silence, and then Thor broke it.

"I think Clint would need a larger version of that suit, as it does not seem to cover his chest," the god boomed, smiling and not seeming to mind at all that his boyfriend was wearing a woman's cat-suit. "That would leave him exposed to attack." He looked Clint in the eye and smiled again, "But that suit is very tight on you, and I like it. I would think that your bottom would look very good in that, if you were to turn around."

Steve, on the other hand, was not taking it so well. His cheeks were completely red and he was burying his face in his hands. "This game should be illegal…"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm siding with Steve instead of you, Thor," Clint said, face burning as he sat down on the couch, curling in the corner away from his boyfriend. He didn't feel attractive in the suit at all, and didn't want Thor to look at him. He resented Natasha for this; this was far worse than kissing Tony for a few seconds.

Feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable, Clint lashed out. "Truth or dare, Steve?"

"Truth."

"Nastiest wet dream you've ever had." He couldn't bring himself to feel bad about mortifying Steve, because at least it would take the attention off him and this stupid fucking cat-suit.

Thor frowned, not understanding why his boyfriend seemed so upset about all of this. It was all in good fun, wasn't it? Clint's moods and reactions could often leave the god confused. He settled back down and let Clint stay away from him, for the time being.

Steve went even more red at the question and looked down at the table, "I….I don't know. I don't have….really nasty ones…" he said, obviously very embarrassed about this, but Steve wasn't the type of person to back down when he took up a challenge. "I guess just…using handcuffs with a girl," he answered weakly.

"Like in a roleplay situation or just basic bondage?" Natasha asked curiously; she knew that Clint wasn't happy right now and she would keep the attention off of him for a while, at least. "And what girl?"

"And that's seriously the nastiest wet dream you've had?" Clint added from his corner of the couch, wondering why Thor wasn't at least reaching a hand for him. Oh, God, the Asgardian was turned off by him in this outfit—not that Clint could blame him. "Come on, Cap. We knew you're all pure and stuff but that can't be the nastiest thing you've ever dreamed about. Or was there more to it?"

Steve was obviously getting uncomfortable with this line of questioning, as it was bringing up too many reminders of his recent confusion about his sexual identity. He knew that the dream he was telling his team mates about was a lie, and he decided that he really didn't want to play this game anymore.

"I already told you what the dream was. Why don't you focus on zipping up the rest of your cat-suit instead of playing twenty questions," he snapped slightly at Clint.

Thor frowned deeper as he noticed the tension in the area, and he scooted close to wrap an arm around Clint's waist. He'd noticed his boyfriend's discomfort before, but wasn't sure what to do. Now he had stopped fighting his initial instinct and just moved towards the other. "Were we not just playing a game? It is supposed to be fun. Don't get so upset, my friends."

"You won't think it's so fun when we ask you embarrassing questions," Steve said with a little grin. "Natasha? Got one for Thor?"

Natasha thought for a moment. "What is the most depraved fetish you have?" she asked, smirking at both Thor and his awkwardly curled-up boyfriend.

Thor pondered this question for a moment, humming thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know if this is the sort of thing that counts as a 'depraved fetish', but here I go," he started, then began to speak unashamedly. "Sometimes, after a battle, I will feel riled up and excited for a long time. And recently, I have wanted to do nothing but take Clint as soon as we are finished with a battle and have sex with him against the nearest wall. Where everyone can see." He smiled at the end of his speech, completely devoid of embarrassment.

"You'd better not do that!" Steve said immediately, his cheeks still burning. "That's very inappropriate!"

The god tilted his head and frowned a bit. "Oh, but I would very much like to do that. Why is it that I cannot?"

"Don't listen to Steve," Clint said, cutting off the captain before he could explain to Thor why he didn't approve. "Next battle you should really do that. It'd be hot." He tried not to imagine just how hot it would be, though, because if he got any harder in the cat-suit he knew Steve would notice and he would die of embarrassment at that point. "Clothed or naked?"

"Mostly clothed," Thor responded cheerfully, scooting over on the couch to wrap an arm around Clint and kiss his temple lovingly. "I would feel very powerful and manly in my cape and armor, and, as you know, I am a more forceful and rough lover when I feel manly. You enjoy it when I get rough, so this would work well."

Steve groaned loudly and covered his ears shaking his head, "Stop, stop! Just stop! Not everyone wants to hear about you two and your….exploits." Again his cheeks were the shade of pink that always seemed like it would never go away, "Please keep the details to yourselves."

Natasha meanwhile, was finding all of this amusing, particularly Steve's embarrassment about Thor's suggestion. "Don't worry Steve, I'm sure you can just avert your eyes when it happens," she said coolly.

The soldier glared a bit at her, but it held no serious bite. "I won't just be averting my eyes, I'll leave completely!" Steve groaned and shook his head. "All of you….something wrong with all of you…"

"There isn't anything wrong with a healthy love of sex," Clint said with a shrug, tilting his head to kiss Thor on the lips with a little grin. "Just because you've never had it doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy it."

Steve's face was red as a tomato, but he didn't respond. "Look, how about we abandon Truth or Dare and just get to know each other better. Like… how did you guys grow up? What were your parents like?"

Clint and Natasha both became stony faced, all fun drained from the situation in an instant. "Not all of us had parents growing up," Clint said shortly, a muscle in his jaw jumping. "Or even good adults in our lives. And I don't particularly want to hear about how great of parents you had."

Natasha reached over and put an arm on the archer's arm, squeezing reassuringly. "Neither Clint nor I had childhoods that we like to remember," she said simply. "Subject change. Favorite food?"

"I like steak!" Thor boomed, trying to break the tension that had crept into the room. "And Clint rather enjoys Chinese food, especially the spicy dishes."

One look at Clint's face told the god that his boyfriend was most certainly not having fun anymore—between the uncomfortable and awkward clothing and the reminders of his past, he was clearly sick of this. "Clint?" he said softly, running a hand through the archer's hair. "How about we take a nap? You only got back from a mission last night, you must still be tired."

"Yeah," Clint mumbled. It was true, he was still exhausted from his mission, but more to the point he could get out of the cat-suit and possibly convince his boyfriend to give him a little relief from a certain need he'd been feeling for a while now. He uncurled his body and stood up, walking stiffly to the closet on the opposite wall and grabbing a sheet. He followed Thor into the bedroom and then carefully hung the sheet up in the doorway to give them some privacy. "Baby? I'm… I'm still kind of hard," he whispered, not wanting to be overheard. "Can you…?"

Thor immediately nodded, "Of course. I felt terrible, leaving you like that after you did all of that for me," he said, placing his hands on Clint's hips and walking him backwards so he could lay him down on the bed. "I want to please you but…" He looked over his shoulder, where all that separated them from everyone else was a sheet. "I am not sure how to do this without bothering the others."

Clint furrowed his brow at this, knowing that if they made any sort of noise, they would be facing the ire of every other person in the RV. That was particularly bad, when most of them were super powered. "I can… try to be quiet," he said, looking up at Thor with pleading eyes, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't decide not to help him out because of the others.

The god pondered this for a moment then nodded. "If you think you can do so, then we will be fine," he said happily, then looked over his lover and smiled. "Tell me how you want me to fix your problem, and I will do it," he said, leaning over Clint and speaking in a low tone so the others couldn't overhear.

"Um… handjob or blowjob is fine," Clint whispered, grabbing a pillow from the front of the bed to put on his mouth and bite, knowing it would be hard to keep quiet once Thor got going. His boyfriend was damn good at all of this.

"Well you gave me a blowjob. I suppose it is only fair that I return the favor," the god said, tugging the zipper down the cat-suit covering his boyfriend's body, moving quickly to pull it off. Clint's cock immediately sprang free, and Thor was surprised to see it half-hard. "Already?" he asked, grinning, "That was very quick." He leaned down over his lover's cock and lapped at the tip gently before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Thor didn't have too much experience with this, but he'd picked up a few tricks and hoped that he could please his boyfriend correctly.

"Yeah, I'm already kind of hard," Clint whispered, blushing. "I can't help how hot you are." He shoved the pillow back into his mouth as Thor began to lick and then suck. Fuck, Thor might not have the best technical skills, but he more than made up for it in enthusiasm and pure sucking power. He shuddered a little and thrust up in need. As much as he liked dragging this sort of thing out with Thor, he didn't want the others to catch them, the risk of which was increasing every second. "Fast, baby," he gasped softly before biting back down.

The god chuckled at the answer, then hummed around Clint's cock, sending vibrations through the sensitive flesh. When his boyfriend asked him to go faster, Thor obliged and began to give harder sucks to the head, sinking down every once in a while to take in more and more of his lover. He would have to make this quick, to make sure the others wouldn't know about it, and he wasted no time and swallowing all of Clint and sucking hard.

Clint grunted into the pillow, squirming in pleasure below Thor. He had been horny for an hour now, and his boyfriend was sucking very hard. It only took a couple minutes before he moaned into the pillow and jerked his hips up hard as he blew his load down Thor's throat.

Thor was surprised to feel his boyfriend come so quickly, but he managed to swallow everything as he sucked Clint through his entire orgasm. He hummed happily as he did so, glad he could please his lover.

As he came down from his post-orgasmic bliss, Clint took the pillow from his mouth and gave Thor a lazy smile. "Thanks, baby," he whispered. "Now you get naked too, yeah? We can snuggle up and take a little nap. That was… was really good, baby. Mm, I love you."

The god nodded eagerly at the suggestion and immediately shed his clothes. Then he fell onto the bed next to Clint with a happy sigh, throwing an arm around his boyfriend to pull him closer. "Yes, that sounds very good indeed."

Clint buried his face in Thor's chest happily, pressing a kiss onto the golden skin before letting himself drop off to sleep, lulled by both his boyfriend's breathing and the gentle movement of the RV on the highway.

Thor smiled and curled around Clint happily, and relaxed as he heard his boyfriend's breathing even out. It wasn't long before he was asleep as well, soothed by Clint's warmth.

**A.N.: **So they have started their cross-country road trip and already they are struggling to get along. Have no fear, eventually they'll sort out their differences and learn not to be mean to each other. Please review, y'all. That keeps us writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no, not ours

**Warnings: **the usual sex, language, ridiculousness

**A.N.: **And the road trip continues. Hopefully they won't all kill each other before they get to California. That would be unfortunate. Please review, guys. We want to know if you like what we're doing so we need you to tell us.

**RV Shenanigans**

Clint woke up a few hours later when Natasha gave him one short shake. "What's up?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Thor, who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

"We're switching drivers," she explained, handing Clint a pair of his jeans. "I'm up, so you're going to be my co-pilot. I don't think I could deal with anyone else for that long."

Nodding, Clint pulled on his pants and followed Natasha to the front of the RV, settling in the passenger seat and letting her get onto the highway before speaking to her. "So, since you've been away so much lately, we've got a lot to catch up on. You seeing anyone at the moment?" he asked, yawning a bit behind his hand.

Natasha shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road, "I don't think 'seeing someone' is the way I would put it, but there is someone. Met her at a bar, and I've been going over to her place on and off for the last two weeks. Nice girl, but I'm getting a little bored," she said flatly. "I'd ask you the same question, but I know who you've been seeing lately. In fact, I'd say we all know a little too much about it. You two should learn to keep it down."

"You try keeping it down when fucking a fertility god," Clint retorted, grinning a little. "If we stop along the way to stay in a motel, I'll hit up some homo bars with you so you can find a hot girl to get with for a night," he offered. "Look, seriously, am I being too… ridiculous with Thor? I mean, other than the loud sex, which, frankly, you guys are just jealous of. We've been together for like four months which I know isn't long but I really do love him, Tasha." He sighed. "Maybe you aren't the best person for this discussion. You're my best friend, but you also seem to view love as a weakness."

"I probably am really not the person to have this discussion with," Natasha replied, giving a small smile, "But you seem to like him, and he definitely really likes you. He makes sure everyone knows it too. So if you both like each other, then what's the problem? I would assume most people would just go with it. And you're probably overthinking things." She looked over at the archer briefly. "You do that a lot."

"I don't know. I just worry I'm committing too fast or that I'm going to smother him or something," Clint said with a shrug. "And I do not overthink things a lot! I am a SHIELD agent and expert marksman, you know. I run on pure instinct most of the time," he argued, though he knew perfectly well she wasn't talking about battle situations. "Tell me about the girl you've been fucking," he said, switching topics quickly. "On a scale of one to ten, how awesome is the sex?"

Natasha turned to Clint once again to raise an eyebrow, "Do you really want all of the details? I feel like we're at a high school slumber party." She looked back towards the road, and answered despite her words. "She's French, in America for work. And on a … scale of one to ten, I would put her at a nine. Around a seven recently. I need some new blood."

Clint made a face. "Please don't use the word blood when talking about female oral sex, it makes me think of menstruation and that's fucking gross." He giggled a little, though, wanting to tease his friend. "Yeah, it's a high school slumber party. How many times have you done it with her? Did she rock your world the first time?" He looked over at Natasha with a relaxed smile. "Let me tell you, Thor rocked my world the first time we did it. That was… it was a wow experience." He shook his head a bit to clear out those thoughts. "What sort of girl are you looking for now? I'll keep an eye out everywhere we stop."

"I tend to be the one who 'rocks worlds', but she was suitable," Natasha replied with a little smirk, then shook her head slightly, "I'm not exactly keeping a tally, Clint. Though I'm sure you are," she said flatly, then sighed a bit when her friend, in a very predictable move, began to talk about his sex life with Thor, "Yes, you've told me all of this before. Just don't do anything in here when we're all stuck with you." She was silent for a moment, pondering Clint's last question. "I'm not sure. Older, maybe. Late 30s or so." She answered simply, "Are you going to be my wingman now?" she asked, sounding oh so slightly amused.

"I'm not keeping a tally," Clint said, sounding a bit offended. "I mean, I was, but I lost count around fifty or so. Thor has a great libido." He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be your fucking wingman. You don't need my help picking up the ladies, Tasha, we both know that, but this way I can point out hot older women so that you can choose who to go after." He was silent for a couple moments, then… "Do you ever want a relationship, Tash? Do you ever get tired of looking down on love and wish you had it?"

Natasha turned her head to look Clint in the eye, "No," she said simply, but surely. "I have my life in order right now, and I neither need nor want a relationship. I don't have time for such things." She turned back to look at the road, "But you aren't me, so I won't 'look down' on you for whatever it is you have with Thor." She gave a tiny smile, still looking forward. "And you're right, I don't need your help. But I guess having it would make things more efficient."

"See, with my help you'll be able to pinpoint the older hot ladies faster so you won't waste time on ones you don't want," Clint said, glad he was going to be able to help. "Thanks," he added softly. "Thanks for not looking down on me because I managed to fall in love or do… whatever it is that got me to Thor." He looked out at the road in front of them. "What else have you been doing? Other than missions and the occasional hot girl, I mean."

"Training." Natasha said simply, "I just got some new knives, and I'm trying them out." She knew that Clint was talking about things that didn't involve work, so she shrugged, "I went ice skating last week. I haven't done that in a long time. I was good, of course."

Clint grinned at that, "Really? That's just so _normal_, Tash. I wouldn't have expected it. And it wasn't as some kind of training?"

Natasha smirked a bit, "No, for once it was just because I felt like it. I know that must be astounding to you."

"Not really, just unexpected." Clint replied, leaning back in his seat.

"Anyway, I haven't seen you either. Have you been doing anything other than fucking your boyfriend?" she asked, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel in a quick rhythm.

"I've been sent out on a fair amount of missions," Clint responded with a shrug. "That's really it, though. I'll be gone for days, then come home to Thor and spend a while in bed, and then we go out on dates some and I train and before I can do anything else interesting I'm off on another mission."

Natasha hummed, "Sounds like quite the exciting life. Work, then sex, then more work."

Clint grinned. "Yeah, well, it could definitely be worse, that's for damn sure."

"What could be worse, Clint?"

Both Natasha and Clint turned around at hearing the booming voice that was suddenly behind them.

"Thor? How did you sneak up on us like that?" Clint asked, not believing that someone as big and unabashed as his boyfriend could actually pull that off.

Thor simply shrugged and yawned, obviously newly awake, "I desire pancakes…."

"It's two in the afternoon," Clint pointed out, getting up for a second to give his boyfriend a kiss. "And I was saying my life could be worse, because I was telling Natasha how I just work, have sex, go on dates, work…"

"Oh. I see. Can we make pancakes?" Thor asked, clearly prioritizing. "I enjoy cooking with you, Clint. It would be fun."

"I've got to stay up here with Tasha," Clint responded apologetically. "And I don't know about this RV, but in the circus the rule was that you couldn't cook while moving."

Thor looked a little put out by that, if the sagging of his shoulders and the slight pout were anything to go by. "Oh. Fine then. I shall just have to partake of them at a later date."

Clint assumed that his boyfriend would leave to go wander about the RV, so he raised an eyebrow when the god simply plopped down to sit on the ground between his and Natasha's chairs.

"Are you two having the friendly banter?" Thor asked happily, "I would like to join you!"

"Actually, Thor, I was about to have a serious talk with Clint," Natasha said. "You can stay if you want, though. I'm not going to kick you out." She kept her eyes on the road, but turned her attention to the archer. "You need to apologize to Steve tonight, for snapping at him when he asked about parents. I know it's a painful subject for you, but he didn't know that. All he wanted to do was get to know us better, and now he feels bad. Just tell him you're sorry and maybe explain a bit about why you don't like talking about that."

Clint nodded. "Okay," he said quietly, knowing the Natasha was right. "Should I go do that now, or what?"

Natasha looked at Clint. "You should make it a top priority."

Thor smiled through the exchange, happy that Natasha had suggested something to make peace. He'd been uncomfortable throughout that entire truth or dare game at how quickly things had gotten tense. "That is a most admirable suggestion, Natasha. I am glad that you are concerned with the emotional wellbeing of our teammate!"

"In order for this team to run more efficiently, it's best if we leave as much animosity behind as we can," Natasha replied simply.

Clint stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," he said quietly, then stepped around Thor to go back into the main area of the RV. Steve, Bruce, and Tony were all on the couch, each reading their own book. Clint stood awkwardly in front of Steve and cleared his throat, looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you when you asked about all of our parents. I just… when I was a little kid, my parents died. Car crash, you know? Before they died, they weren't that great anyway. My dad drank too much, and he wasn't nice when he did. I was in an orphanage with my brother for a while, but that didn't go well, and we ended up traveling and performing with the circus. It's where I learned to shoot. I finally had a parental figure, a guy called Swordsman. A few years down the road, I found out he was stealing money from the circus. I was beaten and left to die so that I couldn't turn him in. The closest thing I had to a good parent, and he left me for dead so that he could get away." He shrugged. "So yeah. I just don't like talking about my childhood or my parents or anything like that."

Steve simply stared at Clint, not knowing what to say for a moment. "… I… uh… thank you. I guess," he said lamely, giving the archer a small, slightly uncomfortable smile. "Don't worry about it I… understand and I accept your apology." He gave an awkward little cough and looked down at his lap.

Bruce was looking pointedly down at his book, and even Tony was uncharacteristically silent.

"So… yeah…" Clint said, looking away. "That's all I wanted to say. So I guess I'll… see you later." With that said, he turned around and headed back to the passenger's seat.

Thor had taken Clint's seat, so the archer just sat down in his boyfriend's lap, snuggling into his chest. He needed to feel safe and protected after talking about something he so constantly avoided. "So, uh, baby, you and I can make dinner for the team tonight," he suggested quietly, not wanting to give Natasha time to ask about his awkward apology. "Then we can go to bed early while the others wash up the dishes. I know you'll be, uh, tired," he added with a secretive little wink. He leaned in a bit to nip Thor's earlobe, hoping the god got what he was hinting at.

"You'd better get that idea out of your head right now, Clint," Natasha piped up from the driver's seat, not even bothering to turn away from the road. "Or you can go do your business outside where the rest of us don't have to hear it."

Thor frowned slightly, obviously disappointed that they had been caught in their plotting. "But what if we were really, really quiet and…"

"Don't tell me such ridiculous things. I don't think 'quiet' is even possible for you, Thor," Natasha interrupted, glancing over at the god. "Know that I am simply stating a fact and not just being insulting."

"Yeah, sure Tasha," Clint replied flatly. "And I think we have a right to at least try to be quiet don't we? You can't exactly dictate when I have sex with my boyfriend."

"I believe Fury had a rule about that," the other agent said, looking at Clint. "It would be best if I didn't have to inform him that it was broken." Natasha wasn't particularly fond of ratting out her friend that way, but she really didn't want to deal with hearing Clint and Thor's usual brand of loud sex.

"I can be quiet, you know. Before we fell asleep a couple hours ago, Thor blew me," Clint said, not giving up on his plan to get busy with his boyfriend tonight. "Judging by the fact you haven't yelled at me for it, you didn't know. Obviously, we can be quiet. Though your idea about outside could be fun. What do you think, Thor? You, me, fucking like rabbits in the grass by wherever we park the RV?" He leaned in close to whisper. "Mm, I could top, or maybe one of us could ride the other or… or anything you want, really. I saw you watched that porn with the reverse cowboy, we could try that if you want. Or we can just fuck like usual. Or…" He dropped his voice even lower in an attempt to hide from Natasha's sharp hearing. "Or we could stay in the RV and go really, really slow so that we don't rock the vehicle and you can gag me."

"I vote for outside," Natasha said, Clint's attempts at speaking so she couldn't hear obviously failing.

Both Thor and Clint ignored her as the archer looked at his boyfriend, his eyes shining and eager, hoping that Thor would approve of at least one of these options.

But of course, Thor being Thor, he very much approved of all of them. "Those sound like very nice ideas, Clint. There's something rugged about doing those sort of things outside, isn't there? I look forward to it!" he boomed, then grinned at his boyfriend's last suggestion. "I think that idea is my favorite," he tried to say quietly into Clint's ear. "But I wonder if we will really be able to hold back…"

"If you stick to staying outside, it won't be an issue," Natasha cut in, now knowing for sure that the two were still considering having sex inside the RV, thanks to Thor's inability to speak quietly to anyone.

And again she was ignored. Clint smirked at Thor and placed a few kisses to his jaw, then whispered into his ear. "We'll give it our best shot."

Natasha growled slightly and stepped down suddenly on the brake, sending Thor and Clint to hit the dashboard of the RV. "That is what you get for not taking proper safety precautions," she said a little smugly, indicating towards the seatbelt.

Clint, a little thrown off by the impact, shook his head and frowned at the other agent. "I don't think proper safety precautions exist that can defend against you," he snapped.

The assassin's lips curled into a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Does this mean that we are staying with our plan to have sex in the RV?" Thor asked suddenly, his voice hopeful. Clint groaned and rested his face in the palm of his hand.

"Keeping secrets really isn't your strong suit, is it sweetheart?" he asked dryly, but couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's sheepish grin. "If Tasha can manage to get us parked somewhere that looks clean and hygienic and comfortable for the night, we can go outside and have a grand old time. If not… we can wait til tomorrow night, can't we?" He had no plans to wait for tomorrow night, but this way Natasha would hopefully think they abandoned their plan to have sex inside the RV.

Thor sighed, but nodded. "I suppose I could wait until tomorrow night if need be, but I will not be as cheerful as I would be if I have intercourse tonight." He leaned close to Clint's ear and tried once more to whisper. "Can you tell me more of your ideas for sex? They are making me rather happy and excited."

Clint grinned and leaned close to his boyfriend, "Well, I was thinking you could maybe fuck me against a wall, outside where anyone could just pass by. And I'll try my best to be quiet while you do everything you can to make me scre-"

"Clint. Quiet. Now," Natasha said coolly, sending the archer an icy look.

"Oh by all means, don't be quiet," came a smug voice from behind them. All three turned around to see Tony leaning against the wall and smirking. "You were just getting to the good part, Clint. But you haven't mentioned where I'll be during all of this. Personally, I prefer a spot right in the middle of the action."

Clint sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hello to you too, Tony. You will be in your bunk, jerking off to fantasies of what we're doing because we'll be doing it alone."

Thor chuckled. "Yes, friend Tony, you will not have the opportunity to join us. Unless you have an idea of what to do during all of this that sounds arousing enough that we ask you to join us." He tilted his hips slightly, grinning when Clint jumped a little at the feeling of Thor's erection pressing into his ass.

"Natasha?" Clint started in a strained voice. "How… how soon will we be stopping for the night? Or even just for gas? I could make do in the time it would take to pump gas…"

"We have enough gas to reach Cleveland, and that's what we're going to do," Natasha said firmly. "That will take about 3 hours. You will just have to manage until then."

Both Thor and Clint groaned at the same time, the god sulking while the archer glared at his friend. "Gee thanks, Tasha. So glad you have my back on this one."

"My pleasure," Natasha replied flatly, smirking slightly.

"You're pure evil, Nat," Tony chimed in with a grin, leaning on the back of her chair. "I think I like it. I always did like a little danger to make things more exciting."

Natasha didn't bother looking at the billionaire. "You want excitement? I could always tie you to the roof of the RV while we drive. That will get your blood pumping."

Tony chuckled, "You're such a peach, darling," he said in a mock cooing tone.

"Tasha, come on, isn't there a reason to make a ten minute stop?" Clint whined, turning in his chair to straddle Thor and kiss the god's lips, 'accidentally' rubbing their erections together through their jeans. He was quickly formulating a plan to get very naughty in front of Natasha. If she wanted them to stop, she would have to give them somewhere to go to… relieve themselves.

Thor grunted loudly as his hard cock rubbed against Clint's, the denim of his pants providing a wonderful texture. He happily deepened the kiss, guessing at Clint's plan and loving it.

"Holy shit, Natasha, if you don't pull off or tell them it's okay to fuck in their bed now, I think they're going to go at it in that chair," Tony said, sounding slightly awed by the display in front of him.

"You two are really starting to piss me off," Natasha said, glaring at both of them. "Fine, go to your bed. At least I'm not trying to sleep this time," she grumbled, putting her eyes back on the road.

Tony looked a little disappointed, "Aw, I was kind of looking forward to the show," he said, looking Thor and Clint up and down with an approving smirk. "You know, you still can. I wouldn't stop you."

"I would," came Natasha's short reply.

"Come on," Clint breathed to Thor, standing and taking his boyfriend's hand, dragging him toward their makeshift bedroom. "Can I suggest something for us to do?" he asked quietly as they walked through the main area of the RV. He was happy to see that Bruce and Steve had fallen asleep on the couch, Bruce's head on Steve's shoulder, so they wouldn't be scarring them.

"Of course," Thor said, pushing aside the makeshift sheet door so that he and Clint could get into their bedroom. "We can do whatever you want."

Clint lay down on the bed, patting the area next to him for Thor to join him. "I know Natasha really does get annoyed when she overhears us having sex, and I don't want to make her mad. Why don't we just lie here and touch a bit?" he said quietly, wrapping an arm around Thor when the god lay down with him. "We can kiss to keep quiet and then we'll go crazy tonight when we're outside."

"That sounds wonderful, Clint," Thor said, smiling as he scooted closer to his boyfriend and began to rub their hips gently together. "Is this along the lines of what you want?"

Clint nodded, and then leaned forward to kiss Thor softly, moving his arm from the god's waist up to his long hair, running his fingers through the silky strands lovingly. He rolled his hips forward to meet Thor's, sighing happily into their kiss as his cock twitched a bit in his pants.

The god moaned softly into the kiss, appreciative of the gentle fingers in his hair and especially of his boyfriend's hips grinding against his own. He broke the kiss for air, then immediately began to press kisses along Clint's jaw and down his neck, wanting to touch and kiss as much of his lover as he could. His hips gave a shallow buck, his hardened cock rubbing against Clint's thigh to create a little bit of the friction he was craving.

"Do you want my hand?" Clint asked as quietly as possible, trying not to gasp too loudly as Thor's mouth moved over his neck. "I can stroke you if you'd prefer, baby…" He kind of liked this, though; feeling hid boyfriend's large cock digging into his thigh reminded him just how huge the Asgardian was, and that sent a spark of arousal down to his groin. He couldn't wait for Thor to fuck him outside that night.

Thor nipped gently at Clint's neck then pulled away slightly so he could answer. "Mm… that would be nice, yes," he said, rolling his hips up again to grind his erection against his boyfriend's thigh again, groaning softly at the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to hold Clint down and fuck him hard, but he knew that he would have to restrain himself for now. But he couldn't stop himself from letting out a frustrated grunt before he busied himself once more with marking Clint's neck.

Clint smiled, dipping his hand down into Thor's jeans. "Babe, how do your jeans even hold this thing?" he asked, rather awed by how much strain the god's zipper was taking. "Want me to play with it in here or pull it out?" He always loved seeing Thor's cock as he stroked it, but it was sort of fun to touch his boyfriend through his clothes. It felt… illicit.

"Painfully," Thor replied, bucking slightly and groaning as Clint's hand slipped into his jeans. "And you may do what you wish, but I would rather you not take too long to pull it out." He squirmed a bit as his aching cock strained against the zipper.

"Jesus," Clint moaned, unbelievably turned on by the simple fact that his boyfriend's cock was too big for his jeans. "That's so… fuck, babe. I want it in me so bad," he mumbled, wishing they were back in the tower where they could go at it like rabbits. Oh well, the wrongness of doing it in a crowded RV should get them off pretty quick. "I'm not even going to take it out, baby, just going to touch you like this," he grunted, curling his hand around Thor's cock as well as he could in the confined space and jerking with a tight grip.

Thor moaned before gritting his teeth to keep down the volume as Clint started to pump him in his jeans. His hips writhed and his cock twitched and seemed to strain even more against the zipper. "J-just like that… good…" he said softly before running a hand slowly down his boyfriend's stomach, gripping a hip lightly when he reached it then rubbing firmly over Clint's cock through his jeans. "What would you like me to do for you?" he asked.

Clint gasped quietly in pleasure as Thor's broad thumb put much-needed pressure on his cock. "Anything. Just touch me," he begged softly, leaning his face into his boyfriend's shoulder as he kept stroking firmly. "God, baby, can't believe how big you are," he groaned, knowing Thor liked hearing about how large and powerful he was. It made sense; if you were going to praise a man from a warrior culture, you had to go with that sort of thing. It helped that Thor was massive all over, and Clint just couldn't get enough.

The god nodded and continued to palm his boyfriend through his jeans, then popped the button off after a few tries so he could free Clint's cock from the confining fabric. Meanwhile his own aching cock kept stretching his jeans, the little teeth of the zipper starting to slowly separate as Clint stroked him. The praising words sparked his arousal even further, and he groaned softly and bucked into his boyfriend's hand a little more desperately. "Mm… and you are very… appealing and I very much like the way you touch me," he said in return, his words a bit awkward. "I cannot wait until we can go outside...so I can make love to you, long and hard," he purred, growing a little more certain.

"Are we going to make love or fuck?" Clint asked, biting down on the junction of Thor's neck and shoulder a bit as the god pulled out his aching cock. "Or can we do both? Make love all sweet and nice and then we can fuck harder than ever before and get off so hard we'll pass out in the grass and not make it back in here to sleep…"

Thor tilted his head for a moment, confused. "Oh yes, right. There is a difference," he remembered, shivering and moaning a little as Clint bit him, leaving a nice mark on his neck. He rolled his hips up at his boyfriend's words, nodding eagerly as his cock hardened even more, straining his zipper nearly to its breaking point. "Y-yes… I would like that very much," he groaned, wrapping his fingers around Clint's cock and stroking slowly.

"Oh, yes, fuck, like that," Clint cried out softly, muffling his voice in Thor's strong neck as the god began to stroke him. "Tell me what you need to get you off, baby," he added, giving Thor's cock an extra-firm squeeze as he continued stroking it, still amazed that his boyfriend could fit in his jeans. "Does it hurt to press against the zipper like that?" he asked, a little worried that Thor just wasn't mentioning any pain. "I can pull you out of your jeans if you need…"

"N-no," Thor replied, shaking his head and grunting a bit as his cock strained hard at the zipper. "It hurts a bit but I… I think that…" The squeeze to his aching cock had him bucking his hips and giving a groan that was a little too loud as he curled his fingers into the sheets beneath him. And suddenly, with a soft ripping noise, the zipper came completely apart.

"Holy shit," Clint groaned, startled and experiencing one of the strongest flashes of arousal he had felt in ages. His boyfriend's cock had just _broken_ his jeans. His own erection jumped in Thor's hand, precome spilling out of the tip as he just stared at the god's broken zipper. "I… oh, fuck. I can't believe… I need you to fuck me."

Thor sighed in relief as the strain on his cock was relieved, then grinned at Clint's reaction, his chest puffing up a bit in pride. "I cannot, Clint, you know this." He pumped his boyfriend's cock again, running his thumb over the slit and through some of the precome that had gathered at the tip. "But I will… very soon," he promised, pressing his hips into Clint's hand in a silent plea.

Clint just nodded, still transfixed by the site of Thor's ripped jeans, and began to stroke the god, hard and fast. "Babe, I want you to come on me again," he groaned softly. "That was hot when you did it. Then you should suck me off or rim me or something. Sound… oh fuck… sound good?"

Thor nodded and arched his hips up into Clint's hand with a groan. "I...I can do that." He panted a bit, slowing down his strokes of his boyfriend's cock to keep him from coming too quickly.

Grunting a bit in annoyance when Thor slowed down, Clint bit his lip and concentrated on getting his boyfriend off as fast a possible, stroking him hard for a minute before slowing down to rub around the base of the head and dip his thumbnail in the slit. "Where on me do you want to come?" he asked in a low purr.

The god couldn't help but give a soft laugh at his boyfriend's annoyance. "Do not worry. I will take care of you soon," he said, finding that he liked teasing Clint a bit. But he was soon cut off by a low moan as the hand stroking his cock picked up speed, and his hips bucked up sharply as his boyfriend tormented the slit. "I… I do not know. Anywhere you wish…" he groaned, feeling his balls start to tighten.

"I want you to pick," Clint whispered insistently, digging his blunt nail even harder into Thor's slit before abandoning it to play around the edge of the head some more. "I want you to decide where you mark me. Are you going to come a lot and just goddamn cover me?" he added hopefully. "That'd be hot. Then… lick it off or make me wipe it with my hands and eat it myself…"

Thor growled softly at the request, and immediately knocked Clint's hand off of his cock, then pushed down at the top of his head. "Use your mouth, please," he said, rolling his hips up involuntarily at the loss of friction. "And then I will think about doing what you want."

"Yes, sir," Clint purred, letting Thor push him down to the right level before opening his mouth and gently sucking at the head of the god's cock, digging his tongue into the slit and moaning happily around the thick, hard flesh. He loved sucking on the Asgardian's cock, even if it choked him sometimes, and even more he loved it when Thor got a little rough and bossy. He wondered if he could get his boyfriend to go all wild-man when they went outside in a few hours…

Thor groaned and arched his back a little as the head of his throbbing cock was enveloped in wet heat. "A-all of it please," he panted out, his fingers still tangled in Clint's hair and tugging gently. He didn't want to hold back for much longer, so he let himself go instead of trying to restrain himself, letting the pleasure of his boyfriend's mouth bring him closer to the edge. "Close…" he warned, writhing his hips a little. "But I will tell you w-when to stop."

After taking a deep breath, Clint sank down as far as he could on Thor's cock… but there were still a couple inches left. Damn, he wanted to please his boyfriend and do exactly what he was told, but any further and he'd choke. Instead, he reached up a hand to massage the base as he began to bob his head, sucking hard the whole time. His body quivered a little in arousal as he tried to guess where Thor would want to come on him.

"Mm… yes…" Thor groaned, his hips now bucking shallowly and constantly into Clint's mouth as he was taken all the way in. He could feel his balls tightening after a few more moments of firm sucks to his painfully hard cock, and he grunted and pulled at his boyfriend's hair to communicate that he was about to finish.

Feeling Thor's fingers yanking his hair, Clint doubled his efforts, sucking harder in an attempt to please his apparently slightly disappointed boyfriend. He looked up at the god with lust-filled eyes as he relaxed his throat and sank down as far as he could, gagging a bit but managing to get all of Thor's cock in for a few seconds before having to pull back a bit.

Thor threw his head back slightly and gave a soft, low cry as Clint simply started sucking him harder. "C-Clint, stop," he groaned, pulling at his hair again. "I thought you wanted...me to come on you..." He panted, feeling himself tipping over the edge, but it would be in his boyfriend's mouth at this rate.

Clint pulled off the second Thor said stop, eyes widening in worry before he realized that nothing was wrong, and his boyfriend was just too close. "Then point your dick wherever you want and come," he growled, reaching one hand around to squeeze and scratch the god's ass roughly.

The god chuckled roughly at the growl. "A-ah, I do not appreciate… you d-demanding things of me. I will come when I wish…" he panted with a grin before groaning again. He knew that Clint liked it when he took control, so he tried to do that as much as he could at least with his words. But despite of what he'd said, he immediately pointed his cock at his boyfriend, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and pumping himself only twice before he was spilling himself onto Clint's skin. He started out on his boyfriend's face, painting it with his seed before moving down over Clint's chest and stomach, to mark his lover as much as he could.

The second Thor's come hit his face, Clint shut his eyes and opened his mouth, moaning a little louder than he should have. His cock twitched and leaked uncontrollably as the Asgardian moved a bit to come on his torso, because fuck did he love it when Thor marked him, and, oh, _God_, was his boyfriend still coming?

Thor only managed to go a little longer before he was milked completely dry, and he let go of his cock and sat back, panting as he came down from the high of his orgasm. "M-mmm… that was very nice," he purred, satisfied. He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled at the way Clint was painted with his release, his possessive instinct very much appeased by the sight.

Clint nodded, biting his lip as he looked at Thor desperately. "V-very nice," he gasped softly, holding his boyfriend's hip and ass tightly to keep himself from reaching his hand down to jerk himself off. No, as much as he needed to come, he wanted Thor to do it. "Babe, please, I'm fuckin'… I need something," he whispered, squirming a little on the bed as he forced himself not to just turn over and rut himself to completion on the mattress. "So hard it's about to hurt, baby, please…"

"Ah, and what would you like me to do about it?" Thor asked with a little smirk, feeling like he was getting better at this teasing thing. He brushed his fingertips over his boyfriend's aching cock but didn't do anything very substantial. "It is up to you." He leaned forward to nip and suck up Clint's neck, but remained idle otherwise.

"I don't know," Clint groaned, struggling to think through the haze of arousal. "M-maybe you could suck me off? Or… or rim me. You like rimming me, don't you?" he asked hopefully, thrusting his hips uselessly into the air to further entice Thor. "Or you c-can try something new. Just soon, babe, before I fuckin' combust."

Thor smiled and grabbed Clint's hips, tugging them in a way that made it obvious that he wanted his boyfriend to turn around. "Get on your knees, then." He demanded, feeling more than a little prideful at how turned on Clint was because of him.

Clint took a deep, steadying breath, trying to calm himself down a bit in hopes this would actually last. Thor hadn't eaten him out in weeks, and he was excited to do it again. He turned over and got up on his knees, resting his face on crossed arms so that his ass stuck up in the air but his chin touched the mattress. "It's not… it's going to be quick," he admitted with a nervous little laugh.

"I am sure it will be, if you are really as hard as you look," Thor said, glancing down at his boyfriend's swollen cock. When Clint was on his arms and knees, the god immediately moved behind him, grasping his hips for a moment before sliding both hands to rest on his ass. It had been a while since he'd done this, and he hoped he remembered how to do it right. He spread his boyfriend open gently, then leaned in and poked his tongue out to give a testing lap over the tight hole.

"I think I'm harder than I loo-" Clint stopped mid-word to let out a yelp as Thor's tongue ran over his sensitive hole. "Oh, fuck, baby, please," he whispered, not even trying to stop from begging. "Just… oh fuck, just eat me out, Thor, you won't even have to touch my cock, you're so good at this I'm going to fall apart and come so hard I pass out…"

Thor purred slightly and, encouraged by Clint's words, ran his tongue more firmly over the hole. He then licked in teasing circles around his boyfriend's entrance before dipping his tongue in slightly before pulling out again immediately, wondering how long Clint was going to be able to hold out.

"Thor, don't tease," Clint begged, twitching his hips as he tried to follow his boyfriend's retreating tongue. "Just… it'll only be a minute, baby, it won't be that bad, just stick your tongue in me for a minute and I'll come for you…"

The god chuckled a bit and, just because Clint told him not to, he pulled away for a bit instead of listening to his lover. He grinned, deciding that he definitely liked teasing. "Mm, but Clint. Do you not think we should take our time?" he asked smoothly.

"No, there are people out there, the longer we take the more likely we'll be caught or… fuck! Or Tony will decide to interrupt," Clint pointed out breathlessly. "Please, baby."

"Ah, I suppose you are correct," Thor agreed, very much appreciating the breathless tone to his boyfriend's voice. He decided that he would have mercy on Clint and stop teasing, so he leaned in and ran his tongue over his lover's hole once more, firmer this time, then circled around it teasingly. He only did this for a few moments, though, before he finally let his tongue push into Clint's entrance, wriggling it as he pressed in deeper than before. He moved a hand up to grasp and squeeze his boyfriend's hip, though he made no move to touch the swollen cock. He wanted to see if Clint could come just from this.

"Are… aren't you going to touch me?" Clint asked, a little distressed because, holy _fuck_, he needed to come. "Please, baby, you feel great but I really… you need to touch my cock or my prostate or _something_ because… please, Thor, I need to come so badly," he finished in a whine, moaning as he pushed his hips back at his boyfriend's face.

Thor hummed and continued to massage Clint's hip with one hand, then began to move it down slowly, not wanting to make this easy on his boyfriend. He liked the way Clint sounded when he was desperate and begging for his attention. His tongue never stopped as he finally let his fingers wrap lightly around his boyfriend's cock, pumping slowly at first, then speeding up his strokes and tightening his grip.

"I… I… fuck!" Clint cried out softly, bucking into Thor's grip just once before coming hard, body shaking uncontrollably as he blew his load and dampened the quilt beneath him with semen. "Oh, Christ," he whispered, shuddering in a combination of pleasure and pain as the god kept stroking him through his orgasm and after, his entire body feeling a little oversensitive.

The god smiled and hummed happily when he both felt and heard his boyfriend spill himself over the sheets. He pulled away to instead rest his chin on Clint's lower back, stroking him all through his orgasm until he finally removed his hand when it seemed like his lover was finished. "I am guessing that I did that sufficiently," Thor said, his voice deep and thick and completely satisfied.

"You know you did," Clint responded with a laugh, falling to the bed with a pleased sigh, not really minding when Thor fell on top of him a bit. "Want to snuggle, or should we get back out there to socialize and hope Natasha didn't hear that and get mad. Did I get loud?" he added, trying to remember but finding himself unable to due to the haze of pleasure.

Thor chuckled and shook his head, "No, I do not recall you being very loud," he assured, happily resting on top of Clint when he realized how relaxed his muscles still were from coming down from his earlier orgasm. "So we don't have to worry about Natasha putting the 'beat down' on us." He grinned a bit tiredly, "Did you like that new phrase? I learned it from Tony. He said it was what the cool people say..."

"Yeah, good work with the new vocabulary," Clint drawled happily. "Now, cuddling or hanging out with our friends?"

The god puffed up a little with pride. "I am glad you think so," he sighed and fell off of Clint and onto his side, stretching out on the bed. "I am not in the mood for conversing with our friends at the moment. But you may go if you wish," he said lazily, feeling very much comfortable and relaxed and in no rush to leave the bed.

"I can stay with you," Clint said immediately. "I'd like some time to just snuggle and talk. We both have to do enough work that we sometimes just fall asleep after sex. I want to have some more conversations. What, uh, what have you been up to?" he asked lamely, realizing after he said it that it sounded ridiculous. "I mean, have you talked to your family lately, or done anything else cool that you haven't mentioned in all the craziness that is our lives?"

Thor chuckled and wrapped his arm around Clint, pulling him closer. "I have been here, Clint, I have had no contact with my family," he said with a smile, which soon grew smaller. "The last member of my family that I had a conversation with was my brother..." He was silent for a moment, staring off into space, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "As for things that are cold, I have mostly been training, or staying with you, or learning new things from Tony. The other day he took me to the store to get some 'bling'. But I did not find anything I liked. He said he would work on getting some for me..."

"I'm sorry," the archer said softly. "I didn't realize… I thought maybe there was another way to contact them. But I guess there's no email or texting in Asgard." He brushed a gentle hand over Thor's cheek. "Um, how are things between you and Loki? I mean, strained, obviously, but is he… is he still trying to kill you or are things looking a bit better?"

The god sighed and looked away for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly. It was obvious that things between he and Loki were not at all seeming much better, and it was something that was a source of stress for Thor. "I… have not seen him since I came back here after taking him to Asgard," he said, his voice taking on a noticeably sad edge. "I still do not know what is to happen to him. And the way he looked at me before I left…" He sighed again, deeper this time, and ran a hand through his long hair. "How did it come to this? My own brother… hating me…" he muttered, more to himself than Clint.

"Thor, baby, it isn't about you," Clint said softly. "He hates the fact that he was adopted and you were not, that you are so clearly from Asgard, but he is visibly different. Families… they don't always work out like we think they should," he added quietly, thinking back to his own brother and how horribly things had gone between them. "I promise, it isn't anything that you did. He's so hateful, and you are just a convenient target. He knows how to hurt you and he seems to love fucking people up, so he goes at you. It's not your fault, babe."

"But he is my brother, and I have always treated him as such," Thor replied, a touch of confusion and hurt in his tone. "I… I do not understand why discovering something like that would change so much time and history. I don't care if he is not of Asgard." He glanced away again, seemingly deep in thought for a moment, but giving up after a few seconds. "So… why does he?" At the comment about Loki being hateful, he looked up at Clint and shook his head. "That is not true! He was not always that way!" he insisted. "I don't know what happened to him. But it was my fault for not seeing it sooner. Perhaps I could have done something…"

"No matter how you treated him, you were always stronger and looked like your parents," Clint said, trying to explain to Thor how it felt to be in the shadow of another. "While you may not care, others will and Loki knows that. You all were raised to think of Frost Giants-or whatever Loki is-were bad. Odin taught you that, knowing Loki was one, and that has to hurt." He sighed, knowing that his boyfriend was a little too accepting of his brother; Clint had known when to give up on Barney, and it was difficult to understand why Thor did not do the same with Loki. "You couldn't have done anything. I've felt him inside my head and he _liked_ it, Thor. Liked taking over and making people do horrible things, liked the power he got from terrorizing and killing innocent people. That's not something that could have been stopped. That's just… that's just fucked up."

"Stop it," Thor demanded, curling his hands into fists. "Stop talking about my brother like he is… evil." He clenched his jaw and looked away, his brow furrowing deeply as he tried to keep hold of all of his emotions and frustrations and doubts. "He is just… he's just broken at the moment. Disturbed." He looked at Clint with saddened eyes, ones that relayed the range of different emotions he was feeling towards Loki at the moment. "He is still my brother and I love him. And I want to help him." He shook his head. "I will not give up on him, Clint."

Clint flinched away automatically as he saw Thor making tight fists; years of abuse followed by years of constant fighting made it more of an instinct than a choice. "I know that you care, and that he's your brother, but you have to be realistic," he pointed out, looking down that the sheet between them. "He made me shoot Fury, who took me in and gave me purpose, and he made me kill my friends who were on the helicarrier that day. Coulson died and I was part of the team that made that happen," he said, his voice getting a little hard as he remembered his former handler, who had always believed in him. "If you want to help him, you have to face the fact he's more than a little messed-up, Thor. He may not have been evil forever, but right now he likes making people hurt."

Thor only clenched his fists tighter, his knuckles going white and cracking slightly before he released them to bring them up to his face, covering it as he sighed deeply before letting them drop. "I know… I know he did all of those things. I was there. But I cannot…" He looked over at Clint with a desperate look in his eyes, needing his boyfriend to understand. "I cannot think he is evil. I _refuse_ to think he is evil. You don't know him, Clint. You do not know him like I do. We grew up together, we played together, we…" He looked up at the ceiling and let out a frustrated breath. "I cannot just erase that, and neither can he.

"I don't get that," Clint said flatly, tying to be honest. "I don't understand how you can just let that all go. The people he killed, the ones he hurt, what he's tried to do to you… how can you not care?" He sighed, struggling with this whole situation. "And I don't know how to make this better because I… look, I should be able to support you, I'm your boyfriend, and you shouldn't have to choose between me and your brother but I…" He bit back the rest of his sentence; he knew it would crush Thor to hear just how much the archer hated his brother.

"I do care Clint. I fought and spilled my blood to protect those very people," Thor said firmly. "And I am not just letting it all go. I cannot just let it all go. Just like I cannot let my memories with my brother go. Because that was him, the real him, and I know it." He looked startled and hurt when Clint hinted that he would have to make a choice between him and Loki. "Do not make me make that choice," he said softly, looking down. "Do not make me choose between my brother and the man I love. That is _not_ fair," he said.

"I am really, truly trying not to make you feel like that's something you'll have to do," Clint said, chewing at his lip. "Because that's not a choice anyone can make. I… Barney and I had a different experience than you and Loki, and I need to remember that. It isn't possible for you to separate things the way I did," he said, thinking out loud at this point. "I just… fuck it. Let's not talk about this now, okay? It's painful for both of us, and I just want to cuddle up and be happy again."

Thor immediately nodded and wrapped his arms around Clint, pulling him close and burying his face into the archer's neck. He was feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable, and he didn't like it at all. So he sought his boyfriend's comfort, holding no grudge against Clint for his words, but still feeling the frustration and hurt and confliction that had come with them. "Yes. That is… a good idea."

"I love you," Clint whispered. "Even though I can't understand this and I may say things you don't like, I really do love you." He stroked Thor's hair gently, then began to giggle. "I just realized that you managed to have a serious conversation with me while I'm still covered in your come," he said, glad to have something to laugh about after the intensity of their conversation. "Eew, now it's drying and getting itchy and it's going to be hard to get off."

"I love you too," Thor muttered against the skin of Clint's neck before pulling away to look him in the eye. "And I know." He gave a little smile at the archer's next words and he looked down to see that Clint was indeed still covered in his come. "Ah, perhaps something should be done about that. Just a moment." Thor got out of bed and promptly strolled out of the room in the same state of disarray, not at all caring what he bared to others. When he returned, it was with a wet towel in hand and Tony's wolf whistle following him. "Now we can clean up."

"If Steve was awake, you probably emotionally scarred him!" Clint said, laughing aloud happily. He rolled onto his back and let Thor wipe him down lovingly. "Mm, just a few hours till we can roll around in the grass together. Sound good?"

"No, I did not see Steve while I was out," Thor said as he ran the cloth along Clint's stomach and chest, wiping away any white he saw. "And yes, that sounds very, very good to me," he said with a bigger smile, obviously starting to feel better after their last conversation. Thor never liked to dwell very long on things that upset him, they only dragged him down and that was just no good at all.

"Good, we can't mess up our good Captain like that," Clint said cheerfully. "Make sure to get my face too, babe," he added as Thor seemed to get distracted by thoughts of what was soon to come. "Then can we take a quick nap?" he added, yawning as he started to realize just how tired he was.

Thor nodded and wiped away the come staining his boyfriend's face, until he was completely cleaned of the remnants of their earlier fun. At the mention of a nap, he flopped down next to Clint, very much ready to relax after that emotionally draining conversation. "I think I would like to sleep like a human now," he said, his face buried in the pillow so his words were muffled.

"Like a human?" Clint repeated with a little giggle. "Sounds nice. Maybe you'll actually sleep as long as I do, for once." He kissed Thor's shoulder before snuggled close and closing his eyes, letting himself drift off.

**A.N.: **Please review, y'all. We have less time for writing now, and reviews motivate us to actually get it done. Plus, we really want to know what you like and what you'd like to see change. We're pretty good at responding to reviews, too, so there's that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. We are upset, but Marvel will not let us buy their characters for ten cents and a piece of thread.

**Warnings: **ALL THE GAY SEX. But seriously, if y'all expect differently, you clearly have not read the previous chapters.

**Author's Notes: **We've never been to Cleveland, so this is all pulled out of our asses. Regarding updates-as you can probably guess, the end of summer royally screwed us in terms of writing time. No more all-night porn-writing sessions, we now have way less time. Sorry! We promise that we really are writing as often as possible, but the problem with having two busy authors is that we don't always have free time at the same time.

**Stopover in Cleveland**

Clint woke up just a short time later to find himself alone in bed. He got up sluggishly and grabbed some clothes, getting fully dressed before going into the main area of the RV. "What time's it?" he asked, yawning.

Tony looked up briefly from where he was fiddling with some machinery on the table before immediately going back to it. It wasn't clear what he was doing (or where he'd gotten the materials, for that matter), but he seemed to be rather focused on it. "5:20," he answered simply. "'Bout time you got up, Sleeping Beauty. I thought we were gonna have to send the prince in to kiss you." He gestured towards the front of the RV, pointing out where Thor was obviously sitting in the passenger's seat, as he was on the 'No driving' list.

"If I go back to bed, can you send him in to kiss me?" Clint asked, smirking, before sitting down on the couch next to Steve. "How's it going, Captain?" he asked cheerfully, elbowing their team leader obnoxiously. "And how soon til we stop, anyway?"

"What, you don't want a kiss from me instead?" Tony asked with a grin, winking at Clint seductively before hunching over and getting back to work. He had turned away too soon to see the archer rolling his eyes, but he could practically feel it.

Steve looked up from where he was reading the newspaper and grunted a bit at the elbow to the side, giving the archer a look for a moment before nodding. "I'm doing all right, Clint. I'm hoping you are too. And Natasha said that we should be stopping within the hour, so not too much longer."

"I am just peachy keen, Cap," Clint responded. "What have you been up to lately, anyway? Dating any extremely American girls? Watching any patriotic movies? Meeting up with Logan and getting into arguments about why this country is better than Canada?"

"No, no, and no," Steve answered flatly, straightening out his newspaper and looking back to it. "Just because my hero name is Captain America doesn't mean I'm some crazy American psychopath. I didn't even choose that name anyways..." He grumbled a bit, but Steve regarded being Captain America as a point of pride, and that was obvious no matter what he said. "Besides, why would anyone want to get into an argument with Logan? It wouldn't be two seconds before those claws came out." He clenched his hand into a fist, mimicking what Wolverine often did when he extended his claws.

"Well, yeah, but you're a super soldier. You could probably hold out against him," Clint said, shrugging. "I mean, that's what I'd do if I could heal like you: bait surly Canadian mutants." Knowing that Steve was getting annoyed with him, he turned his attention to Bruce. "And what about you, doc? Have you done anything fun recently, or do you have no life, like certain team leaders that we won't name?"

Bruce looked at Clint over the top of his Coke can as he drank, then set it down. "I'm pretty sure Steve has a life, he's just very… focused," he said, glancing over at Steve before looking back to the archer. "And what I think is fun and what you think is fun are probably two different things. Recently I had fun studying more about Gamma radiation," he answered, taking another sip of his soda.

"Please tell me that isn't actually your idea of fun," Clint whispered, looking horrified at the very idea. "God, I did a bit of time in a crappy party school after the whole circus thing went to shit, before I joined up with SHIELD, because I thought I needed education, even though I hadn't been to any school and could barely read, I forged my transcripts and…" He realized he was rambling. "Sorry, tangent. Point is, I hated every second. Well, every academic second. Do you just… read shit? Like, science stuff? And like it?"

The scientist raised a brow at Clint. "Maybe you just weren't going to a good school." He leaned back and set the soda can down again, folding his hands in his lap. "And yes, I find discovering new things fun. It's very exciting. Sometimes I read… science stuff. But other times I experiment." He smiled a bit, his eyes lighting up slightly. "It's incredible when you have a new breakthrough. There are so many things that the future can hold. And experimenting with gamma radiation holds so many possibilities, some of them good…" He sighed and looked down at his hands. "And some not so good…"

"Bruce, I just told you that I could barely read when I went to college. Even with my extremely legit forgeries, do you really think I could have gotten into schools like the ones you and Tony went to?" Clint asked, grinning. He was surprised, however, to see just how genuinely his friend loved his work. "But I guess I can see why you like it. I like trying new types of arrows?" he offered awkwardly, not sure how to explain that he could sort of relate.

Steve reached over as Bruce stared down at his hands. "Hey, you wouldn't have met us without that, right? I don't know about you, but I'm finding myself okay with being frozen for seventy years, just because I'm a part of this team and have friends like you."

Bruce sighed and looked up at Steve, giving him a tiny smile. "I guess not. The big guy's the only reason all of you dragged me into this crazy nuthouse we call a team." He gave a soft chuckle and leaned back again. "But... thanks, Steve," he said softly, glancing over at the soldier again before glancing quickly away and busying himself with 'inspecting' his soda can.

"That and you and Tony can do science," Clint pointed out, tapping his fingers on the couch out of pure boredom. "I mean, I assume that's what you two are doing when you start using words that sound like they're made up." He shrugged. "Fury really doesn't only see you as the Hulk, you know?" he asked sincerely. "He loves you for your mind," he added, laughing a little.

Bruce gave a slight laugh. "Well that's a reason to get up in the morning, I guess," he said, leaning back in his seat and sitting more confidently, seeming as if he was feeling better than he was just moments ago. "Thor went up to the co-pilot's seat by the way, Clint," he said, turning his head to look at the archer. "I'm worried that he might be bothering Natasha and… well quite frankly she's frightening when something's bothering her."

"He's not that annoying, guys," Clint said, giving Bruce a slightly unhappy look. "He mostly only drives people nuts when he's purposefully seeing how dumb people will think he is." He sighed and walked up to the front of the vehicle. "Hello, you two. What are you up to?"

When the archer's voice came from behind him, Thor happily turned around in his seat to beam at his boyfriend. "Hello, Clint! We are just navigating this vehicle towards the next stop," he said cheerfully, looking over at Natasha who still had her eyes firmly on the road. "Is that not correct, Natasha?"

"That's correct, Thor," the agent replied, glancing at the god with a very slight smile before continuing to drive. "It shouldn't be long now. Oh." She turned her head briefly to look at Clint as well. "And thank you for being quiet enough that I couldn't hear you from up here before. I know that must have been difficult for you two, keeping some measure of silence."

"Hey, Nat, I'm great at being quiet. Aren't I, Thor?" Clint asked, grinning as he gave Thor a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No," Thor said, sounding happy as usual and being as blunt as usual as well. He didn't understand when Natasha actually started laughing softly, something that was rare for her.

Clint couldn't help but laugh too. "Baby, you're supposed to be on my side," he reminded his boyfriend, sliding into his lap and leaning lazily on the god's chest. "Meaning you were supposed to tell Natasha that I am great at being quiet. And I am… when I need to be," he added with a grin.

Thor chuckled. "Ah, yes. That is… 'my wrong'? Is that the phrase?" he asked, obviously trying to emulate something he'd heard someone else say. He shrugged then wrapped his arms around Clint and rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Mm, I suppose that you did do a better job than you normally do," he said, his voice slightly teasing.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I would expect that if I was back there when this was going on, I would have heard it," she said flatly.

"The phrase is my bad," Clint explained, leaning his head against Thor's. "Now… how close are we?" he asked. "I'm hungry and I need to pee and I want to bang my boyfriend outside in the grass tonight while you all sleep."

Natasha turned her head and gave him a look. "If you are anywhere close enough to the RV where I can hear you, I will just start shooting," she warned when she heard Clint's last words. Then she turned back to her driving. "We'll be there in a little less than an hour. You will have to be able to hold out until then." She smirked a little and glanced at the archer again. "Can you handle that?"

Thor pouted. "Possibly not. That is a long way away," he said, even though he knew it wasn't. The god just really wanted to get to the stopping and sexing part of the trip.

"Thor, you are beyond insatiable," Clint said fondly, rubbing his boyfriend's thigh happily. "I think we can wait a couple hours. We'll stop, get some food, hang out with the others… and then when they go to bed, we'll step outside and enjoy ourselves. Far enough away from the RV that Tash won't try to kill us."

Thor still looked a bit displeased at having to wait, but he nodded and smiled at Clint, "Alright, I suppose that is acceptable," he said with a firm nod, "But Natasha should drive as quickly as possible," he said next, giving Natasha a heavy pat on the shoulder. The agent turned her head for a moment to give the god a flat stare.

"I will drive at whatever pace I like," she said coolly, giving Thor's hand an icy look until Thor got the hint and took it off with a chuckle.

Clint leaned back into Thor's chest lazily. "You know, this is possibly the most relaxing thing Fury has ever made me do. I've taken naps, I've gotten a blowjob… usually he makes me crouch on top of a building for seven hours in the rain just to shoot one evil scientist or something. I'm sort of liking this, guys."

Natasha snorted slightly at that. "I have to admit that this will be the least I've worked in this amount of time in a long while. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. I don't want to get soft," she said. Natasha was used to at least working out once a day, and she knew that was going to be difficult now. "But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself..." she said, sighing a little as she thought about how they'd all have to deal with Clint and Thor being their normal, perpetually horny selves for the rest of the trip.

"Tash, it's only a couple weeks. Just do a run when we stop every night and lift some shit and stretch when you aren't driving," Clint said, shrugging. "If we stop anywhere that's really rural, we can probably even take out weapons for target practice. Or ask Steve to spar you." He turned to Thor. "Are you going to be okay, big guy? Do you need to call up a storm or something to let off steam after being cooped up all day?" He grinned. "Sex in a thunderstorm with no chance of getting hurt by lightning would be pretty hot, right?"

Thor beamed at that. "I enjoy storms!" he said happily. "But I don't think you would want to have sex in the rain," he said with a shrug, "All of you act like the rain is such an annoyance, carrying around those umbrellas around with you."

"Hey Sparky, ix-nay on the storm idea," called Tony's voice from further back in the RV. "Just because you and Clint want to have kinky rain sex doesn't mean we all want to deal with having it start pouring."

"It would just be at night!" Clint yelled back at Tony, then looked at Thor, a little bit of a pout appearing on his face. He knew how to get what he wanted, and he was damn sure he wanted rain sex. "Most people don't want to get their clothes wet," he explained, trying to figure out how to put this. "But we wouldn't be wearing any clothes! Plus, think about all those movies where characters kiss in the rain. Like the _Notebook_! That's your favorite movie, and they make out in the rain. We could fuck in the rain, sliding around and feeling everything and getting all dirty and stuff, then come inside, shower, and go to sleep all nice and clean in bed!"

Thor perked up at the mention of The Notebook and nodded with a smile, "Oh yes, that is my favorite scene! Then we shall do this rain-kissing Clint!" he said happily, before humming a little in approval at the idea of getting down and dirty with his boyfriend. "That sounds most enjoyable, but I must warn you…" His lips curled into a slightly wry smile. "I do not know if I'll be able to just make it storm out of nowhere. I may need to have a certain level of… stimulation."

"Clint, don't you dare respond with how you're going to help him," Natasha said, cutting her best friend off before he could get his mouth open. "I really don't want to know. If I don't know, I won't have that mental image in my head when a storm hits tonight."

Grinning, Clint nodded, knowing that it would be truly gross to her if she had to think of that during the storm. "Well, just know that you'll get stimulation, Thor," he promised, already trying to decide how he'd give his boyfriend that stimulation.

The god beamed at Clint's reply and wrapped his strong arms around him with relish. "I am glad! And I very much look forward to it," he said, then glanced over at Natasha with a smile. "Oh, I apologize. We will try to keep our business private."

"Please, please don't!" called Tony from further back in the RV.

"He really is a perv," Clint said conversationally, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. If he wants to stand out in the rain later and watch with no chance of joining in, he can be my guest."

"What do you mean I can't join in?" Tony yelled, sounding put out.

Clint glanced at Natasha, confused. "How the fuck can he hear us so well?"

The assassin shrugged and focused on driving again. "Who knows? Stark is tricky."

Thor chuckled a little. "Tony must have very good hearing. Quite impressive… for a human." He spoke louder so the billionaire could hear him, "I am afraid Clint and I would like to have the rain sex by ourselves, Tony. You may join us at another time."

"Awww man… you sure?"

"Yes!" Clint yelled back impatiently. "You don't get to have rain sex with us, so go back to your inventing, Tony." He sighed, and then perked up considerably when Natasha pulled off the highway, finally taking an exit. "Are we here?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," the Russian replied, allowing herself a bit of a smile too. "Just a couple minutes til we get to the RV campground where we can plug in our water and electricity, so we can cook and shower and go the fuck to sleep, as our boss likes to say."

Thor clapped excitedly and let out a booming laugh. "Excellent! I cannot wait to partake of the rain sex," he said happily, prompting an audible grumbling from Tony, who was still annoyed that he couldn't join in or watch. The god looked eagerly out of the window, resting his elbows on the dashboard as he watched the road to see if they were stopping soon. "This vehicle is large, but I still feel rather cramped. I need to stretch my muscles." And by that, he meant fly around a bit with his hammer. Thor didn't seem to be able to go very long without doing something completely inhuman.

"How exactly are you planning to stretch?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't really fly around here, we're trying to keep a low profile on this trip, baby." He grinned happily as Natasha put on her turn signal and pulled into the RV campground. "Finally. I'm going to stretch and pee and eat something. I've been cooped up way too long."

A hand slammed down on the dashboard in eager agreement with Clint. "Yes, I am hungry as well!" Thor said loudly, a happy grin on his face. "I look forward to eating many things. Perhaps we could find one of those eat-everything buffets Tony has talked about."

"It's 'all-you-can-eat buffet, big guy." Tony called out from the back.

"I think there's one around," Clint said, pulling out his phone to search for one nearby. "I mean, most places have a few, so we'll find you one. Does that sound good to everyone?" he called out, trying to gauge the rest of the group's opinion. Steve would be happy with it, of course, as his metabolism was nearly as fast as Thor's, and he soon heard a soft yes from Bruce, a loud one from Tony, and saw a shrug from Natasha, which was close enough to a yes for him.

Thor clapped once and beamed widely, "Then it is settled. We stop at the eating everything buffet!" he boomed, still not quite getting the name. As if on cue, his stomach started growling and he patted it with a grin. "I am very much ready for food," he said, then looked out the window excitedly as Natasha turned off of the highway to start looking for one of the buffets. "Hurry Natasha, it's crucial that we get there as soon as possible."

Natasha gave him a raised brow, "Why?" She asked.

"Um, because he's a ridiculously strong god who needs a ton of food and will probably eat all of us if he isn't fed," Tony's voice came from the back.

Thor frowned slightly at that. "I would do no such thing. Besides, I found out from the Channel of Discovery that Midgardians don't taste good."

"They talk about how people taste on the Discovery Channel?" Clint asked, sounding a bit disgusted. "I though Discovery Channel was all just videos of animals mating and shit like that. Anyway, it's really close to get to the restaurant, we can get there in two minutes, so nobody has to resort to cannibalism."

"Great!" Steve said, sounding happy. "Let's not park at the camp just yet, and go to the restaurant first, okay? I'm with Thor, we should eat soon!"

"Man, a super soldier and a god at the all-you-can-eat buffet," Tony said, grinning. "They won't know what hit them."

Thor smiled at Tony, "We will try our best not to eat everything, but it may be difficult," he said, then turned back to Clint. "There was an interesting show on humans that had to survive extreme conditions," Thor explained. "It was very much intriguing. Especially learning how difficult of a time some Midgardians have scaling mountains." Of course the god had no problem with those sorts of things at all, but he was still not used to being immersed in a world where he was so much stronger than everyone else.

"We're here." Natasha interrupted, pulling into a large spot meant for a truck when they were near the buffet. Thor immediately jumped from his seat in excitement.

Clint barely managed not to fall on his ass when Thor jumped up, apparently forgetting the archer in his lap. "Careful," he admonished, patting his boyfriend's arm. "You don't want me to sprain something, do you? If I sprain something, sex is less athletic. You like when I'm flexible."

"Stop it!" Steve said, pulling a face as he opened the door and held it for the others. "I don't want to know what you two are doing when you're in your bedroom."

"Most of the time when we're in there, we sleep," Clint informed the team leader, grinning. "Aren't you just _scandalized_?"

Thor looked down apologetically at Clint, then shook his head. "Of course not! I would never want to hurt you!" he said. "Especially if it negatively affects coitus!" He lifted Clint into his arms suddenly and grinned. "Don't worry Clint, I will save you from the spraining!" he said, then looked towards Steve as he criticized them. "We are indeed usually sleeping. But I thought that you knew by now that we were..."

"He knows, Thor," Natasha said flatly as she pulled the keys out of the steering wheel and stood. "We all know. Sadly."

"What do you mean, sadly?" Tony asked, grinning widely as he stepped out of the RV, followed by the rest of the Avengers. "I, for one, am glad to know about their relationship because a man needs his fantasies for when he only has his hand for company, you know."

"Pardon me while I attempt not to vomit," Natasha said, walking past Tony and leading the way into the restaurant. "There are six of us," she said pleasantly (a tone which Clint always found terrifying, despite being her best friend), then paid with a SHIELD-issue credit card before leading the way to a large table in the back. "Alcohol costs extra, so if you get any, you pay at the bar," she explained, grabbing a cup to take up to the drink machine. "Let's get food. Steve, Thor, make sure you get a new plate every time you go up for seconds."

Thor immediately raced into the restaurant, looking very much excited and startling an old woman into almost dropping her tray with how fast he moved towards the buffet. He'd heard Natasha's remarks about getting a new plate every time he went for seconds. But he figured if he just grabbed four or five plates now, then that wouldn't matter! Nodding his head at such a brilliant plan, he grabbed his first plate and started to load it up. Once it was full, he went on to a second and a third and fourth. It looked as if he was getting some of everything in the entire buffet. He finished up with filling an entire plate with biscuits, then, satisfied, he stacked the plates carefully along his arms, two for each arm, before heading back to the table.

"Look Clint! I am like a circus act!" he said with a grin, showing how he was balancing the plates. His showing off almost caused him to drop one, but he managed to make it back over to the table without causing an avalanche of pasta and biscuits and barbeque chicken onto the ground.

Clint grinned. "Babe, you need to face it, you'll never impress someone who grew up in the circus by balancing a couple plates," he said teasingly, kissing Thor's nose sweetly. "Can you get me a soda or something while I get my own food?" he asked hopefully, heading to the buffet to fill up a plate with roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and green bean casserole.

The god pouted a bit when Clint didn't seem impressed, but he grinned at the kiss to his nose. He set his plates down before nodding and giving his boyfriend a playful salute at his request. "I will get you the best carbonated beverage this buffet has to offer!" he said determinedly, immediately moving over to the soda machine and grabbing two cups for both of them. He looked through the soda choices with a tilted head, wondering which one Clint would like best. Eventually he just filled three cups with three different sodas, in case Clint wanted more than one. Beaming, he carried four cups back to the table and set them down, proud of how good of a boyfriend he was.

Clint came back to the table and couldn't help but smile at his adorable boyfriend. "Did you get me three drinks?" he asked, sitting down next to Thor. "That's sweet of you, but if I drink all that I'll have to pee during… uh, activities, so I'll stick to one." He dug into his food with gusto. "Mm, green bean casserole. Reminds me of when I was in the circus. We made it with canned green beans and canned cream of mushroom, and it was the best dish we had."

Thor hummed at the answer and nodded, "Ah, yes. That would not be a good thing," he said, not wanting anything to get in the way of their making love tonight. He then began to dig into his food with gusto, clearing one plate in a few seconds flat before moving onto the other. He looked over at Clint curiously as he spoke about green bean casserole, then used his fork to steal a bite of it. "Mm, it is good!" Thor said with a large smile, though it wasn't surprising that he thought so, considering Thor seemed to think all food was good. "You ate very well in the circus," The god said, the words slightly muffled as he shoved a biscuit into his mouth. He loved hearing stories about Clint's time in the circus, because he wanted to know absolutely everything about his boyfriend and his past.

"Not really," Clint said, shrugging. He didn't feel sorry for himself, because that was the past and now he had a great job and an awesome boyfriend, but he wasn't big on sugarcoating things. "We never had enough food, and everything was canned or stale and gross. Green bean casserole was the best, but we didn't have it that often, since we got random canned goods." He grinned. "Now I live with a billionaire and eat great things all the time, so life worked out pretty well, you know?"

Thor tilted his head, "Oh. Canned things are not good?" he asked, not yet getting the quality system of Earth food. To him, food was food on that planet, since all of it was relatively foreign when he'd arrived. "Well I'm glad you get to have plenty of food now!" he boomed happily. "Tony gets us lot of nice things."

Speaking of Tony, the billionaire was currently picking through the food on his plate with a wrinkled nose. "Ugh, I would so much rather have a burger right now." He said, apparently finding fast food to be a step up from buffet food.

"Hey, Tony, you know that Stones song, 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'?" Clint asked, smirking. "I think that really applies to you right now. Now hush and eat your food, or Steve will give you sad eyes. Nobody likes when Captain America has sad eyes, dude."

Natasha was eating rather happily, which Clint was glad to see. He knew that she could be overly picky in restaurants due to her desire to eat a balanced and healthy diet (Clint found this rather strange), but she had apparently found lean beef, rolls, and some good vegetables and was content.

Tony turned to look at him and promptly (and very maturely) stuck his tongue out at Clint with an obnoxious noise before going back to picking through his pasta. Steve, meanwhile, was eating his food contentedly. His plates were very full as well, as he was another one who ate a ton to keep up with the strength of his body. He didn't seem to be complaining, and neither was Bruce who was sitting next to him. The scientist was eating slowly, but surely. He seemed distracted though, and interestingly enough, it seemed to be by Steve. He would glance up at the super-soldier every once in a while, but would immediately avert his gaze back to his food if Steve turned to meet his eyes.

Clint grinned as he watched, because it looked to him like somebody had a crush. He'd have to tell Thor when they were alone later, and warn the god not to mention it in front of anyone. He wondered idly if Bruce had told Tony, since the two were close friends. Probably not, he decided. He certainly wouldn't trust Tony to keep his mouth shut about good gossip like that, and Bruce had a higher IQ than Clint so he would clearly know better.

"Do we, uh, have plans as a group tonight, or is it every man for himself?" Clint asked around a mouthful of potatoes. At a look from Natasha, he corrected himself, "Every man or woman for himself or herself, as the case may be?"

Tony gave Clint a grin at the question "Don't worry Legolas, we'll give you and Sparky your space tonight. As if we don't know what you want to get up to," he said, taking a large gulp of his soda. "Though I can't promise I won't be somewhere… nearby…"

Natasha rolled her eyes at him then sighed. "Yes, Clint. Just… take Thor and go when you're ready to deal with all of that," she said, finishing up the last of her chicken. "And remember what I told you. If I hear even the tiniest sound, I'm bringing out my pistol. So go far away."

"Yes, ma'am," Clint responded, smirking as he finished his food as well and took both their plates to the dish station. On his way back to the table, he rerouted to the dessert table and got himself and Thor each a piece of cheesecake with raspberry sauce. "Here, babe," he said as he put one plate in front of Thor, rather impressed that his boyfriend had almost finished all four of his plates of food.

Thor smiled wide as he was handed a piece of cheesecake, and he immediately dug into it eagerly. "Thank you!" he said, eating the entire slice of cake in just a few bites before sitting back and patting his stomach, satisfied. "Ah, I feel better now," he said, in a very good mood now that his stomach was full, and because he knew what was going to happen in not too long.

"Looks like he's ready for a different sort of 'dessert'," Tony piped up with a smirk, standing to take his own plate to the dish station.

"All in due time," Clint informed his boyfriend, eating half of his cheesecake before deciding it was too rich to eat anymore and giving the rest to Tasha. "Did anyone forget anything? We can stop by a drugstore if people need toothpaste or deodorant or whatever before we park in the RV camp for the night."

Everyone shook their heads at the question, all of them having come fully prepared to their knowledge. "Don't worry about us, Clint," said Bruce, who then smiled slightly at Steve as he soldier picked up his plate as well as his own to make his way over to the dish station.

Thor grinned. "Then it's settled! Everything is prepared, so now we go!" he boomed, slamming a palm down excitedly on the table, making a few cups rattle with his strength.

Clint put everyone's cups away at the dish station before following the group to the RV, beginning to get a bit excited about getting outside and having nasty rain sex with Thor, though, to his credit, he didn't show his excitement in the slightest, instead looking content as he sat on the couch for the three minute drive back to the RV park.

Thor, meanwhile, was impatient and it showed. As they drove to the RV park, he stood in the front and watched Natasha drive, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. As soon as they'd stopped for good for the night, he was rushing out of the vehicle with a grin. "Clint! You had better come out here," he called out, then smirked. "I think I feel a storm coming on," be purred, his eyes flashing for a moment, sparking with both mischief and arousal and his power.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Okay, even I was planning to wait like ten minutes," he muttered to Tony, who just grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, it's going to get a little stormy out, so you guys had best hole up for the night. See you in the morning!" he called out before stepping outside and dragging Thor away from the RV to a secluded spot by the woods. He didn't want to get caught by security or, worse, Natasha. "Have you got lube?" he asked, not wanting to have to go back to the RV and get that. Tony would laugh in his face, and Steve would blush cherry red.

The god grinned a little. "Yes, I came prepared!" he said cheerfully, bringing out the bottle of lube. "But I must say that I am not quite ready to start a storm," he said a little playfully, stepping close to his boyfriend and dropping the bottle on the ground for the moment to wrap his arms around Clint's waist. "But perhaps you can help me with that," he added a bit huskily, leaning in to press his lips to Clint's.

"Mm?" Clint asked, enjoying, as always, teasing his boyfriend. "Tell me just what sort of help you need, baby. I know you can always bring a storm in battle, so should I go get my bow and start firing around you to scare you a bit?" He knew perfectly well that Thor wanted some foreplay-though he was curious if that actually had an affect on his storm powers or he was just bullshitting to get some-but he wanted to hear the god say it out loud.

Thor laughed at that. "That was not quite what I was thinking. That usually summons storms of the painful variety," he said with a grin. "But since that would be so dangerous, perhaps we should not do this after all," he mused, teasing back. And it was obviously teasing, because there was absolutely no way Thor was going back into that RV without having been properly laid first. With the super-charged libido of a god, he would be driven crazy if he weren't able to properly be with his boyfriend after he'd been thinking about it this long. Especially since Clint was right there and could be so easily thrown to the ground… but he would take it slow. For now.

"Then what were you thinking?" Clint asked, waiting for Thor to talk dirty to him about exactly what he wanted. "Should I do interpretive dance? Or give you a blowjob? Discuss politics?"

The god tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully. "As interesting as interpretive dance sounds, I think I would like you on your knees," he said-too cheerfully, considering what he was asking. Thor was still not completely versed in the tone dirty talk should take on. "So you can suck me." He reached down and started to unbutton his jeans slowly.

Clint grinned up at his boyfriend as he sank down obediently. "Mm, I'll be glad to suck you if you make it pour. Let me take out my hearing aids first, though," he said, grabbing a waterproof case from inside his pocket and quickly stashing the tiny electronics in it. "Sorry, babe, they aren't waterproof." He flashed a smile up at Thor. "C'mon, let's get physical."

Thor smiled, "Yes, let's. And we will see what comes of it," he purred slightly, even if Clint couldn't hear it. His eyes sparked a little again as it suddenly got a little darker. Clouds were moving in above them. He unbuttoned his jeans completely, then took his hands away, planning to let Clint do the rest.

Glancing up at the sky, Clint's smile widened. "Looks like you're already getting pretty excited there, sweetie," he muttered, then bent his head down and reached his hands up, pulling Thor out of his pants and licking at him teasingly. "That enough, baby?" he asked, smirking.

A groan was Clint's first answer, along with fingers tangling in his hair and pulling slightly. "D-definitely not," he said, rolling his hips forward a little bit and trying to get his boyfriend to take more of his swelling, twitching cock into that wonderfully hot mouth. The sky grew darker still, but there was no rain. Not yet.

Clint grinned as Thor gently pulled his hair. "You can push me around harder than that, Thor," he purred before opening his mouth once more and leaning in to suck at his boyfriend. He felt as though he were about to start vibrating with excitement as he waited for the feel of thick raindrops on his skin. God, it was going to be so intense with his hearing aids out. No sound, just the sight of a wet Thor and the feel of his cock and hands and the rain… fuck, Clint stiffened up in his jeans just thinking about it.

Thor moaned softly and gripped Clint's hair tighter obligingly, bucking up a little harder into his boyfriend's mouth as he started to suck him. He knew that Clint couldn't hear him, but he still groaned his name softly as his cock swelled to full hardness in his lover's mouth. Thunder rolled above them, unbeknownst to Clint now that his hearing aids were out. But as a reward, Thor finally let loose a little more, and a light rain began, getting slowly harder.

Moaning around his boyfriend's erection, Clint shook a bit in anticipation when he felt drops of rain hitting his skin, starting out small and getting bigger, pounding deliciously on his skin. "Fuck," he groaned, pulling off of Thor after a minute. "God, just… naked. We need to be naked. Right now."

The god bucked up again into Clint's mouth with a small gasp as his boyfriend moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through the shaft. He groaned when Clint pulled off of him, but then nodded with a grin at the words. He started by grasping the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it off and over his head before fumbling slightly in kicking off his shoes and wriggling out of his jeans and boxers. He shook his head to get his now damp hair away from his face and watched with half-lidded eyes as Clint undressed as well, a single bolt of lightning streaking through the sky due to his anticipation.

Clint stripped down efficiently, peeling off his clothes and throwing them a few feet away. "Position?" he asked breathlessly, not getting up off his knees. Thor would be getting down on the ground soon, so he contented himself with distributing gentle bites and kisses over the god's powerful thighs. "Mm, can I be on top so I can feel the rain all over?" he asked hopefully. "I mean, me riding you. Not me fucking you. Unless that's what you want." He grinned. "It's sex with you, I'll do any damn thing you please right this second if you find a way to tell me."

Thor growled softly in approval at Clint's words and at the little nips to his thighs before finally lowering himself to lie down on his back on the ground, head craned up to look at his boyfriend with sparkling, arousal-filled eyes. He still wasn't completely versed in sign language, especially regarding sexual terms, so he settled for grasping at Clint's hips with his large, powerful hands and tugging him forward, nodding and grinning to tell the archer that he was indeed fine with being ridden.

Smiling widely, Clint moved to straddle Thor's hips, erection hot between their stomachs. "Open me up?" he requested in a low, arousal-filled voice. "I can't hear you talk dirty so you'd better find another way to keep me interested, hadn't you?" he added, wanting Thor to kiss him or bite him or find a way to show him how hot this all would be. "You don't want me to get bored and run off, do you?"

A hand fumbled out in a search for the bottle of lube, and when Thor finally managed to grasp it, he opened the cap and squeezed some of the gel onto his hand, coating his fingers thoroughly in lubricant to prepare his lover. He then set the bottle aside again and grasped Clint's hip with his clean hand, squeezing it harder and growling under his breath when his boyfriend teased about running off if he got bored. Deciding to take Clint's assurance that he could go harder to heart, the god tilted his head forward and nipped hard at the archer's neck before sucking at the same spot, effectively leaving a mark on the sensitive skin. His other hand, meanwhile, wasted no time in thrusting the first finger straight in as Thor grew more and more eager. The lightning overhead reflected his excitement, as did the slight increase in the amount of rain, the drops now fat and soaking them completely as they fell.

"Yeah, that's it," Clint moaned, tilting his head to give Thor more access to his neck. "Come on, baby, go crazy." He immediately thrust his hips down when Thor pushed a finger inside. He'd been rimmed already that day, and he could always take a single finger easily. "Come on, prep me fast. I need you to fuck me, Thor…"

Thor was obviously not a fan of being rushed when he wanted to be in control, because with every word out of Clint's mouth, he growled obviously against his boyfriend's neck, sending vibrations through the skin before nipping hard at it, traveling up to his jaw with them. His grip on Clint's hip tightened as well as punishment, and deciding that if his lover really wanted him to hurry it up, he would oblige him. It was one finger that pulled out of Clint, and three that pressed back in, preparing him more quickly.

Clint shuddered excitedly as he felt Thor growling against his neck. Fuck, he loved how possessive and intense his boyfriend got during foreplay and sex. He could give as well as he got, though, and in hopes of getting some more of this rough loving, he leaned down and bit Thor right back. He opened his mouth in a loud gasp, though, when the god shoved three fingers into him. "Fuck, yes," he whispered, eyes shutting as he rocked back on those thick, penetrating digits, feeling the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain shooting through his system.

Thor's fingers spread and curled inside of his boyfriend, stretching him completely and getting him ready for the swollen, thick cock that was currently pressed against Clint's thigh, eager and hard. Every once in a while he would curl his fingers right into that sweet spot inside of his lover before going back to just teasingly brushing at it. When Clint bit him back however, Thor immediately removed his fingers and grasped his boyfriend's hips hard with both hands, squeezing and moving him forcefully so he could line up his tip with Clint's entrance, wasting no time in pressing the head all the way in. He was obviously taking control of the situation, and his eyes flashed slightly again as another crack of thunder and streak of lightning went off overhead.

"Oh, fuck," Clint gasped out, eyes widening as he felt the thick head of Thor's cock slip inside him. He didn't wait for Thor to pull him the rest of the way down, however; he drove down as hard as he could, grunting loudly as the god filled him up completely. "Ow, fuck, yes, Thor, nngh…" He couldn't put together a full sentence. It had been ages since he had gone this fast into fucking hard, and he felt like his brain was short-circuiting. He pushed himself up and braced his arms against Thor's chest, shivering in the heavy rain as he used his legs to move up so that only the tip of his boyfriend's cock was inside. Before he could tease, though, his feet, braced on the ground, slid in the mud, and he crashed back down with a stifled scream. "Oh, God, you are so… so fucking huge oh God just… oh God… just fuck me!"

Thor threw his head back into the softening ground and groaned loudly, unable to resist the urge to buck up sharply into that maddeningly tight heat, grasping Clint's hips hard. He let out a deep, slightly hoarse cry of ecstasy as his boyfriend pulled off only to slip and come crashing back down, his cock already giving a spurt of precome. "N-nngh...yes!" he moaned out, even though Clint couldn't hear him, almost quivering in arousal as he listened to his lover cry out for him so desperately. The lightning was striking overhead over and over again, creating somewhat of a lightshow in the sky as Thor thrust up into his boyfriend, creating a hard and fast rhythm. Their bodies slid slickly against one another with the way they were completely soaked by the rain.

Clint's arms were soon shaking too much for them to really help prop him up and he fell onto Thor's chest, lips skidding around on the golden skin beneath him as he tried to kiss or bite or suck on Thor. He couldn't muster up the coordination to do any of those things, though, so he just panted against the god's skin desperately, grunting loudly with every powerful thrust from Thor's hips. "God, yes!" he cried out, scrambling his feet for purchase for a few seconds before managing a quick up and down. "Oh, fuck, yes, Thor, oh!"

An 'oof' escaped Thor's lips as Clint suddenly fell onto his chest, but the fact that his boyfriend was so wound up that he couldn't even hold himself up anymore sent even more arousal sparking down the god's spine and straight into his throbbing cock. He had his head permanently thrown back now as waves of pleasure crashed through him, and he may have been digging bruises into Clint's hips with how hard he was grasping but he couldn't bring himself to care as he bucked up harder and harder into that wonderful heat, having the presence of mind to start angling himself just right to hit the spot that would drive Clint completely up the wall. Once he'd found it, he moaned and started to pound into it over and over again, the force of his thrusts sliding them around slightly on the ground that was growing softer and looser under the force of the rain. He knew his back and his hair were probably getting filthy by now, but to hell with that also. One of his arms, shaking slightly with his ecstasy, moved from gripping Clint's hip to wrap around his back, and he arched his own back up into his boyfriend to press their bodies closer together as thunder cracked and boomed overhead. The sound was still not enough to drown out Clint's cries though, much to his pleasure.

"Oh my God," Clint screamed, shaking in Thor's arms from the pure pleasure of it all. This was literally the best sex he had ever had. Apparently bringing in a storm made his boyfriend even better in the sack and they were wet and muddy and gross but it was still so fucking perfect. "Yes, please, please!" He didn't know what he was begging for at this point. Not to come, because he never wanted this to end. "More!" There, that was what he needed, just… more. As Thor arched up, he shoved as hard as he could against him, gasping as that rubbed his cock in between their stomachs perfectly. "Oh my fucking…" Between that and Thor's continued assault on his prostate, Clint was amazed that he wasn't coming all over yet.

Thor was now thrusting up again and again, wildly and desperately as he felt the heat inside of him building up to an unbearable point. He panted and groaned and hoarsely cried out his pleasure as his cock throbbed and spurted precome in that tight, perfect inferno of Clint's body. Every cry leaving his boyfriend's lips had him seeing sparks, and it reflected in the lightning and thunder clapping and flashing all around them. He drove the swollen head of his cock relentlessly into Clint's prostate, trying to get his boyfriend to lose it so he could feel him tightening so wonderfully around his cock. "A-ah...yes, Clint...need you to..!" He was asking his lover to let go so they could both reach ecstasy, unable to help his crying out even when he knew Clint couldn't hear him. The raindrops falling heavily onto them didn't seem to take the heat away, and he felt like there was fire burning just beneath their skin where their bodies were pressing together.

Clint moved his shaky hands to Thor's shoulders, holding on tightly, nails digging into smooth skin as he gasped and grunted with each thrust. "Oh, fuck, Thor," he panted out, dragging his teeth over the god's muscled pectoral. "I… oh my God you're so fucking b-big I ju-fuck!" he cried out, clawing down Thor's arms in nearly unbearable pleasure.

The bucks of Thor's hips grew more and more desperate, and he groaned softly in approval as Clint scraped his teeth along his chest and gripped at his shoulders tightly. He couldn't take it any longer and immediately tilted his head up to capture his boyfriend's lips in a hard, heated kiss, their teeth clashing slightly in how eager he was. His hand, quivering slightly from the force of his pleasure, moved down between their precome slick stomachs to wrap thick fingers around his lover's cock. "A-ahhn… come for me!" he cried out roughly, starting to mercilessly pump along the shaft and rubbing firmly over the slit with his thumb, trying his best to drive Clint completely over the edge.

Kissing Thor was nearly impossible with how utterly wrecked Clint was from the constant, perfect stimulation, but he breathed into the god's mouth and let him do as he pleased. His eyes, which had drifted shut of their own accord some time ago, snapped open as he felt a strong hand curl around his erection and begin to jerk hard, as if that were the only thing happening to get him off. As much as he wanted to just keep at this messy, unbelievable sex forever, it was too much. Just five strokes in, he tore his mouth from Thor's to scream out wordlessly in pleasure as his tight balls finally released, covering their chests and stomachs with a large load of come and making him double over in ecstasy, his body clenching impossibly tight around his boyfriend's erection.

Thor arched his back up hard and gave a loud, deep cry of pleasure as Clint tightened hard around his throbbing cock. The pleasure that rushed through him was too much, and Thor writhed his hips as much as he could under the weight of his boyfriend, the soft ground giving way and making his movements smoother and easier. He continued to pound into his lover over and over again, that delicious friction sending him spiraling closer and closer to his own release. It was a few thrusts in before he finally lost control, bucking up hard and directly into Clint's prostate. A very loud clap of thunder drowned out the hoarse cry the god let out as hot, thick seed burst from his aching cock, filling his boyfriend as the lightning overhead danced and clashed dramatically; displaying Thor's powerful climax in the sky.

Clint grunted loudly, a little more semen dribbling from his cock as Thor managed to hit his prostate as he came. "Holy fuck," he gasped breathlessly once he felt like he could talk. "Just… holy fuck. That was honestly the best sex I have ever had in my life. God. That's it. You can make a storm whenever we fuck from now on." He lifted his head exhaustedly. "Can you stop it, though? I want to put my hearing aids back in for some pillow talk now, babe."

The mud underneath him didn't even faze Thor as he wound down from his release, panting and nearly purring in satisfaction, especially upon hearing Clint's breathless words. He was about to reply, but remembered that Clint couldn't hear, so he simply wrapped his arm around his boyfriend again and held him close. When Clint asked him to make the rain stop, he nodded and hummed as he did as he was told. Slowly but surely, the rain died away from heavy to just a light drizzle to nothing at all.

Once the rain stopped, Clint crawled off Thor, grumbling in disappointment at having to do so, and found his clothes, digging through the pockets of his jeans to find his hearing aids' case and take the little electronics out and stick them in his ear canals. He struggled back to his boyfriend and collapse against him once more. "You like that?" he asked hopefully.

Thor unwrapped his arms a bit grudgingly from around Clint so he could root around for his hearing aids, then smiled as his boyfriend returned and sprawled out over him once more. "Of course!" he said, the sated grin on his face giving away his pleasure and satisfaction just as much as his slightly rough voice. "This is certainly something we have to do again," he purred, rubbing circles into Clint's back as he just relaxed, not wanting to get up for the moment even if he could feel his back sliding around slightly in the mud beneath it.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Clint said a little shyly, snuggling deeper into Thor's chest. "I'd really like to try it again sometime, maybe on the roof of the tower? I don't know. But, uh, we're going to need some major showers after this. I'm covered in mud, and I wasn't even the one lying on the ground." He laughed as he looked at his watch. "Nobody's going to be in bed. When we go back, Tony's going to stare and make comments, Steve is going to blush and be all embarrassed, and Nat is going to roll her eyes so hard they'll fall out."

An approving growl was Clint's answer at the idea of trying it again on top of the tower. "It would involve much less mud," Thor agreed, lifting up and pushing Clint up with him and wincing slightly at the squelching sound his back made as it left the slight suction of the mud. "I will need a long shower, I think," he mused, reaching a hand back to touch the muddied skin, his fingers coming back brown. "I'm thinking that Natasha may not be happy with this. Tony will be very pleased though."

Clint groaned quietly as Thor gently pushed him into a sitting position. As hot and perfect as that had been, his ass was now beyond sore. "I don't know, Tony might be annoyed that he didn't get to join in, or at least watch," he said with a tired laugh. "Oh, Jesus, Thor, I think you broke me. In a good way, but broken nonetheless. You should carry me back so I don't have to try to walk…"

Thor nodded immediately, perfectly content with having to carry his boyfriend back to the RV. Reason one for that was knowing he'd pleasured Clint so well that he couldn't even move. Reason two was that it made him feel strong to carry around his boyfriend, who was rather powerful himself. He made to stand, planting his feet flat on the ground beneath him and pushing up with his knees. Unfortunately when he was about halfway up to a standing position, the mud made his feet slip out from under him and he landed on his ass with a grunt, getting even more saturated with mud. "This may be difficult..."

"Ow," Clint grunted as they fell back, his head slamming into Thor's chest. "Yeah, it's feeling difficult. Crap. We didn't really think this through, did we?" he asked, chucking a bit. "How about you leave me on the ground, get up and put your clothes on, and then pick me up and carry me and my pile of clothes back to the RV?"

"But it's going to be uncomfortable..." Thor complained as he glanced over at his clothes, then down at his mud-covered skin. "We can just go back like this," he decided, not one to be concerned with human modesty rules. He pushed Clint gently off of his lap so he could stand, managing to succeed this time and move out of the range of that mud. He chuckled when he saw what seemed to be like one of the Midgardian snow angels in the mud as he gathered up his and Clint's clothes. Then he crouched down carefully, trying not to slip, and hoisted his boyfriend into his arms, standing again without incident. To say that their team members would be surprised as two very much dirty and very much naked men came in would probably be an understatement.

Clint smiled and snuggled into Thor's shoulder. "You're comfy," he mumbled, a little silly with exhaustion. "I like that in a man." He yawned loudly as they began to move. "Did you grab our clothes? Maybe tomorrow night we'll stop near a Laundromat so we can wash them. Muddy clothes are gross." He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, only letting go to open the door of the RV so Thor could carry him in.

Tony was the first to look up from whatever little machine he was tinkering with, and instantly got a fake look of shock upon his face. "Mud monsters!" he gasped dramatically before his lips curled into an approving grin, his eyebrows waggling lecherously. "_Sexy_ mud monsters," he purred.

"Tony, be quiet!" Steve nearly squeaked out, looking down pointedly at the book he was reading and trying not to glance up at the two very nude men. His face gave away how much he had seen, though, since it was a bright red from hairline to chin.

"Really, Clint? I thought you were a little more discreet than that," Natasha said, but her lips twitched up just slightly, which Clint knew to be the Natasha equivalent of raucous laughter. "Go to the shower, both of you. We hooked up the water, so you can wash off. No shower sex, though. If the RV starts rocking, I will be knocking. And pulling your kidneys out with my bare hands."

"Yes ma'am," Clint said, grinning. "C'mon, Thor, let's get cleaned off. And stop blushing, Steve, you were in the army. You've seen dicks before."

Thor gave Natasha his most charming smile, which came out slightly nervous, "Don't worry Natasha, we will be extra quiet if we have shower sex!" he boomed, not realizing that saying that probably wasn't going to help. But he moved out of the area immediately afterwards, ignoring the stares from Bruce and the slight whining coming from the general direction of Steve.

Once he was in the little room he and Clint shared, he made immediately for the tiny bathroom, looking back as they entered to see the muddy footprints he'd tracked in. "Ah, that's not good." He mused, though he didn't seem to concerned with it as he just set Clint down and turned on the water. Once the shower was at a suitable temperature, he set their muddy clothes down on the floor with a wet 'thump' before stepping under the stream of steaming water. He sighed contentedly and tilted his face up into the stream, the bit of mud that had splattered onto his face washing off quickly. The remnants of Clint's pleasure that was coating his stomach began to wash away as well.

"Come on, Clint." Thor said, looking over at his boyfriend with warm blue eyes and beckoning for the archer to join him.

Clint took out his hearing aids, and then winced as he limped into the shower, leaning against Thor as soon as he could.

Thor lathered up his hands with soap and started to wash himself off; after he finished, he moved to wash Clint as well, making the archer hum happily. It only took them a few minutes to get clean, after which Thor dried them both off with a towel. He gave Clint time to put in his hearing aids before carrying him back to their bed and laying them down gently.

"Seriously, you did a number on my ass, babe," Clint said, a little bit of whine creeping into his voice. "It was good and all but now I just want to lie on my stomach for the rest of my life. And we totally broke Captain America's brain and it's all your fault."

Thor normally would have been upset that he hurt Clint in any way, but right now he couldn't help but grin in response, feeling rather satisfied with himself. "Mm, you were not complaining at the time. And you're tough, you will be fine soon," he said, chuckling a little at the mention of Steve. "Ah, he may not be fine soon. I don't understand why he is so prudish. It must be a Midgardian thing," he decided. "Perhaps he will even be used to it someday," he cheerfully mused as he lay down next to his boyfriend.

"Can you really imagine Captain America ever not being embarrassed about knowing we had sex?" Clint asked, snuggling into Thor's chest. "He's from the forties, and all those black and white pictures and their movies and stuff make it look like it was a really prudish time," he added in explanation. "Plus, they weren't accepting of gay people then. I don't think he has a problem with us, he's just… not used to men doing naughty things."

"It doesn't appear to me that he is used to anyone doing much of anything," Thor responded with a laugh, good naturedly picking on his teammate. He yawned and brought the blankets up over them before wrapping his arms around Clint. "I definitely had fun today. You even wore me out enough that I will probably sleep all through the night like a human!" he said happily, his voice a little hoarse from their earlier fun. He was very much comfortable where he was, snuggling into his boyfriend's warmth unashamedly and closing his eyes with a hum and resting.

"You'll see how great it is, all that sleep," Clint said with a grin, taking out his hearing aids and turning them off before kissing Thor's chest and falling asleep.

**A.N.:** Sorry it took so long to update! Our lives are super crazy. We'll try to get the next one up faster.


End file.
